Una Serpiente llamada Voldemort
by LizTaylor160
Summary: TRAD de A Snake Named Voldemort. Al ser transformado en una serpiente y no poder cambiar de forma, Lord Voldemort se ve obligado a recurrir al otro único hablante de pársel vivo, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato, Harry se compromete a ayudar al Señor Oscuro en su regreso a su forma humana. SLASH HP / LVTMR
1. Capítulo 1

**Resumen **Al ser transformado en serpiente por acción de Snape y Dumbledore y ser incapaz de cambiar de nuevo, Lord Voldemort no tiene más remedio que recurrir al otro único hablante de pársel vivo, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato con él, Harry se compromete a ayudar al Señor Oscuro a regresar a su forma humana. Forzados a trabajar juntos, ¿cómo soportará Harry tener a Voldemort viviendo enroscado a su cuello? Más de 5 mil Favoritos en la versión original!

**Rating:** T por lenguaje. Más adelante cambiará

**Advertencias:** Eventual **SLASH** Harry / Voldemort (por favor: no leer si no te gusta), Gris! Harry, Dumbledore: ligeramente manipulador pero no "malo"!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo nunca fui y nunca seré dueña de Harry Potter. Todas las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

**N / A:** Esta es mi primera historia de HP, así que espero que esté bien. Vi un montón de historias en las que Harry se convierte en una especie de animal y vive con Voldemort, así que me preguntaba qué pasaría si fuera al revés ... lo que pude haber ido postergando hasta los exámenes finales. Tengo un arsenal de capítulos  
>Ah, y para tu información no va a haber ningún verdadero HP  LV hasta que LV es humano de nuevo, porque entonces eso no sería más que bestialidad ...

Disfrute!

* * *

><p>N  T: Esta historia es una traducción del fic original "A snake named Voldemort" con el permiso de su autora estalita11. Publicaré una vez cada 2 semanas, los lunes. El fic está terminado, cuenta con 22 capis y 2 drabbles extras.

Enlace a la historia original: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s/6953303/1/A-Snake-Named-Voldemort

/"Charla normal"

: Pársel:

_'Pensamientos'_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel :_

* * *

><p>: ¡Potter!:<p>

Vestido con una sencilla túnica negra, un joven relativamente menudo con pelo negro indomable y gafas circulares, de bordes metálicos, se detuvo, sorprendido por el abrupto llamado de su nombre. Especialmente, pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor, cuando no había nadie a la vista.

"¿Eh, hola?"

Algo silbó con clara irritación.

: Aquí abajo,: dijo la voz en un tono mordaz, si no con un registro lúgubre.

Harry miró hacia abajo. : Oh .:

Bajo los pies de Harry, en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido, yacía enroscada una cobra blanca pura, la parte delantera de su cuerpo vertical, su cobracapelo brillaba con orgullo. La rosada boca de la serpiente se abrió, luciendo sus colmillos. Eran grandes e impresionantes en el espécimen, pero tras una inspección más cercana, Harry pensó que parecían un poco peores por el desgaste, y la serpiente, exhausta a pesar de su táctica de intimidación. No se equivoquen creyendo que Harry no era cauteloso, pero, exceptuando al Basilisco de Slytherin, nunca había conocido a una serpiente que hubiera tratado herirlo, por lo que no se sentía muy asustado de la cobra.

Aunque, tuvo que reconocer, no se había encontrado exactamente con muchas serpientes como para poder hacer una verdadera generalización...

Sin embargo, Harry se agachó para estar al nivel de los ojos de la llamativa serpiente. Además, era un Gryffindor curioso... que a veces hacía cosas que podían no ser particularmente inteligentes.

: Um, tú sabes mi nombre,: Harry dijo, desconcertado ahora que registraba esta porción de información.

La serpiente silbó de nuevo. Al parecer, tenía un poco de mal genio, pero aún así no hizo ningún movimiento para atacarlo.

: Por supuesto que sé tu nombre, muchacho. Yo sé todo acerca de ti, más que ningún otro:

Algo en los tonos y manierismo de la serpiente hicieron un clic en la mente de Harry, pero no fue hasta cuando él no se dio cuenta de que los ojos rosa-rojizo eran inhabituales en un animal albino, ni hablar de los inquietantemente los rojos sangre que esta cobra tenía, que todo cayó en su lugar.

Con un grito ahogado, un Harry Potter de ojos muy abiertos cayó sobre su trasero en estado de shock. La voz no era la misma que la de sus pesadillas, pues carecía de la alta cualidad etérea y aguda, y por el hecho de que venía de la boca de una serpiente, pero ahora era inconfundible.

: ¿V-Voldemort ?:

: No, Albus Dumbledore. Por supuesto que soy yo, ¡muchacho estúpido!:

Harry miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, con la esperanza que hubiera alguien, _cualquiera,_ afuera que por lo menos fuera dentro y advirtiera a alguien _más_ de que el _sangriento Señor Oscuro_ estaba aquí en Hogwarts y que él podría necesitar un poco de ayuda. Mientras tanto, su mano estaba pronta en su bolsillo en busca de su varita.

_'De todas las veces que voy a escondidas después del toque de queda..._' pensó Harry cuando su búsqueda de ayuda se demostró vana. Se volvió hacia Voldemort otra vez, teniendo cuidado de apuntar con su recuperada varita al mago convertido en serpiente.

: Cuán grosero,: Voldemort siseó, sus mandíbulas dilatadas, su mirada quemaba, su cobracapelo brillaba. : ¿Te parece que tengo mi varita, Potter?:

Harry entrecerró los ojos. : Sos una cobra venenosa, no es como si andaras _desarmado_. Además, ¿de verdad crees que voy a bajar la guardia alrededor tuyo?_: _escupió Harry.

La serpiente pareció resoplar en respuesta. :Yo no te voy a morder- depone tu varita. Eres el único que puede entenderme, por lo que no puedo matarte.: Ambos sabían que el "todavía" estaba implícito.

Harry estaba confundido, pero eso no le hizo apuntar al suelo. : ¿Te refieres al pársel? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ¿Por qué estás aquí?:

Voldemort enroscó su cuerpo con más fuerza, sus ojos flasheando, y dijo: Tú eres la única persona aparte de mí que pueda entender pársel, y ya que soy una serpiente, tú eres actualmente el único que puede comprender lo que estoy diciendo.:

'Bien, uh,' pensó Harry.

: Lo que no me dice absolutamente nada. Ahora dame una respuesta real antes de que _yo haga que me la des_. ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí para hablar conmigo como una _serpiente?_ Lamento que tus seguidores sean menos interesantes que yo," se burló Harry fingiendo arrogancia, "pero yo preferiría que cambiaras de nuevo a tu forma nomal de… cara de serpiente y charlaras con ellos. No tengo nada que decirte, salvo quizás vete a la mierda o muérete en un incendio.:

Fue entonces cuando Harry fue testigo de algo de lo que pensó nunca vería: un embarazado Voldemort. Por supuesto, en una serpiente no había mucha expresión facial para trabajar, pero la forma en la que su cuerpo delgado se desplomó en un puchero obvio lo decía todo.

Voldemort murmuró algo, demasiado bajo como para que Harry lo oyera.

: Perdona, ¿qué? No pude entenderte .:

La serpiente suspiró, su cuerpo inflándose y desinflándose sucesivamente. : He _dicho_ que _no_ _puedo.:_

Harry levantó una oscura ceja. : ¿No podés qué?:

Voldemort susurró entre dientes otra vez.

Harry se levantó, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que haberse sentado no había sido exactamente lo más sagaz en dicha situación. :Bueno, ya que no quieres hablar conmigo entonces yo sólo voy yéndome... :

Voldemort escupió en un siseo furioso y se irguió en toda su estatura. : Dije que no puedo cambiar de nuevo, ¿estás satisfecho ahora?:

Harry no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando boquiabierto al Señor Oscuro, quien, al parecer, estaba atrapado como una serpiente de dos metros y, se percató con una sacudida, el único que podía entenderle era él y, por tanto, el único que podía ayudarlo era su enemigo mortal.

No pudo evitarlo; resopló. Y entonces se rió entre dientes, lo que se transformó lentamente en carcajadas y fuertes risotadas. Harry cayó hacia atrás otra vez antes de rodar en la hierba, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras se reía de la situación apremiante del Señor Oscuro. No recordaba haberse reído tan fuerte en su vida entera. Pronto sus costados dolían y su respiración se entrecortó, en jadeos agonizantes, y todavía no podía parar. Durante todo ese tiempo una serie de maldiciones siseadas y viles réplicas mordaces volaron de la venenosa boca de Voldemort, pero el viento y los sonidos de diversión de Harry las acallaron.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos, la alborozada burla de Harry disminuyó hasta risitas quedas. Se enjugó las lágrimas de la cara con la manga de la túnica y se sentó de rodillas. Voldemort estaba aplastado en el pasto y lo estaba mirando con una expresión asesina. Ah bueno, era bien conocido el hecho de que, si uno no era un basilisco, entonces las miradas no pueden matarte, sin importar cuanto el Señor Oscuro podía desearlo. Harry habría muerto hace mucho tiempo de ser así.

: ¿Has terminado ya?: escupió Voldemort, obviamente disgustado por el despliegue que acababa de presenciar.

Harry, sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente, asintió. El veneno estaba rebalsando por la boca de Voldemort.

: Dime, mi querido Señor Oscuro, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?: Harry inquirió, su cara como la de un gato de Cheshire.

: Potter, ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que mi mordisco era venenoso?:

: Sí, pero si no me has matado, entonces, ¿cómo podría decirlo? Atascado como una serpiente y sin hablante de pársel para ayudarle a conseguir desatascarse,: dijo Harry afectadamente.

Voldemort siseó una maldición en voz baja. Ambos sabían que Harry estaba en lo cierto.

Voldemort se irguió en toda su altura otra vez. : Yo he venido para hacerte una proposición.:

Harry asintió, con el rostro aun lleno de regocijo y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Voldemort de que continuara. Él no sabía que la cara de una serpiente fuera capaz de muchas expresiones, pero la del Señor Oscuro ciertamente mostraba desprecio hacia su nuevo cuerpo.

: Hace unos pocos días, un infiltrado, no sé quién o cómo, se las arregló para poner una poción en mi té.:

: ¿Vos bebés té?: Harry soltó de un abrupto, algo shockeado por la imagen del Oscuro Lord Voldemort en su hora del té.

¿Quién sabía que las serpientes podían gruñir? Harry se encogió de hombros y una vez más hizo un gesto a Voldemort de que prosiguiera con su narración.

: La poción era, para más agravantes, de sabor totalmente desconocido. Tan sólo tomé un sorbo e inmediatamente supe que había algo en ella, pero eso fue suficiente; los efectos fueron instantáneos. Antes de mi resurrección completa, mi forma temporal había sido creada a partir de materia de humanos y serpientes combinados, y el efecto híbrido fue transferido a mi cuerpo restituido, aunque con un énfasis mayor en la parte humana. Sin embargo, la poción que tomé parece haber abrumado de alguna manera la parte humana de mi cuerpo con la parte de la serpiente, lo que resultó en mi... transformación.:

: Sí, está bien. ¿Y qué necesitabas de mí?: preguntó Harry en su alegre petulancia.

El delgado, pálido cuerpo de Voldemort se infló visiblemente de nuevo con un suspiro.

: En intercambio por su ayuda en volver a mi forma humana, dejaré libre al Mundo Mágico de la guerra por un año y le daré amnistía a cinco elegidos de su gente en los años siguientes.:

Harry resopló. :¿En serio, eso es todo lo que tienes? Quizá sólo debería matarte ahora.: La voz de Harry ahora estaba fría y mortalmente seria, un giro completo de como era momentos antes. Ambos sabían que este "trato" era uno que nunca aceptaría por lo miserable.

Voldemort siseó lacónico. : Bien, ¿qué quieres?:

Harry apoyó su barbilla en la mano y pareció pensar por algunos momentos.

: Bueno, yo te diría que renuncies a la guerra del todo, pero me imagino que simplemente me morderías y vivirías el resto de tu vida como serpiente de la ojeriza. Eso no ayudaría realmente a ninguno de nosotros, ¿verdad?:

Voldemort se limitó a responder la pregunta con una mirada de odio. Harry se echó a reír, hasta que Voldemort dijo ominosamente, :Ya has visto lo que sucede cuando yo muero... _no funciona.:_ Carente temor, Voldemort se deslizó más cerca, y se levantó tanto como una cobra podría :Mis fuerzas lo saben ahora, también; no pararán, en mi ausencia. Precauciones y planes se han hecho, tanto de mi parte como de parte de mis seguidores. La guerra vendrá sin importar qué, porque se ha estado gestando en nuestro mundo durante mucho tiempo. Sepa esto, Potter, y elija sus próximas acciones cuidadosamente.:

Externamente, Harry permaneció indiferente, pero por dentro estaba dudando, sus opciones desfilaban como olas. Voldemort había puesto en palabras sus miedos... el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la muerte de Cedric, el ritual en el cementerio, el renacimiento de Voldemort, estaban todos fresco en su mente todavía.

: Yo podría encerrarte en algún lado.:

: Eso sólo te compraría tiempo. Nadie estará a salvo al final.:

_Tiempo... seguridad._ Eso es lo que Harry necesitaba, el primero para sí mismo, el segundo para aquellos que le importaban. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry tenía el poder de controlar su situación. Tenía la oportunidad de hacer una elección. Él no sabía cuánto podía confiar en las palabras de Voldemort, pero no podía dudar de que la probabilidad de que al menos la mayor parte fuera cierta era alta. La tormenta se estaba construyendo, los eventos se movían, y él temía no poder hacer nada para frenarla.

_Tiempo... seguridad... elecciones._

: Déjame vivir mi Sexto y Séptimo año en paz mientras tú te incubas en tu guarida del mal, y después deja a Hogwarts y a sus alumnos y a solo otras cinco personas seleccionadas. Podremos volver a ser enemigos mortales o lo que sea, pero siempre y cuando la gente que quiero esté segura entonces no me importa.: Y eso era verdad... Harry no quería ver a nadie más sufriendo por esta guerra. Sin duda era una fantasía sin esperanza, pero con esa... esa _maldita_ profecía, y la ominosa declaración acerca de cómo _él_ era el único capaz de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, daría su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la pelea entre él y Lord Voldemort. Tal vez, lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento era su oportunidad.

O tal vez realmente debería tan sólo matar a Voldemort ahora.

_Hazlo, hazlo,_ una parte de él le susurró, y en su mano la varita se sacudió en ansias de obedecer. Pero cuando realmente visualizó la imagen de su enemigo ante él, lo único que vio fue a una criatura semi-impotente y exhausta, sentada en el suelo frío que parecía tan a merced de su enemigo y _patética_ que a pesar de su intento de desafío que otra distinta parte de Harry no podía soportar el mero pensamiento. No era una lucha justa en lo más mínimo, y ¡cuánto odiaba Harry a las personas que maltrataban a los más débiles y pequeños sólo porque podían hacerlo!

_¡Pero es Voldemort! _

_'Sí, sí, ya lo sé...'_ Harry susurró para sí mismo, pero incluso entonces, esto hizo una diminuta diferencia en la imagen mental que ya se había formado de las delicadas circunstancias establecidas ante él. Voldemort había llegado hasta él, totalmente indefenso, sabiendo muy bien que esto podría acarrear su muerte por la mano de Harry. Mostraba una especie de retorcida de confianza -Harry pensó en llamarlo _confianza,_ pero dudaba de que Voldemort fuera capaz de eso- en la ética y la nobleza de Harry con respecto a la vida.

En ese momento, Harry se sintió tan abatido como Voldemort probablemente se sentía, porque de pronto supo que estaba dejando que su mejor oportunidad para librar al mundo de una vez por todas del Señor Oscuro se deslizara a través de sus dedos a causa de un corazón y una conciencia ridículamente blanda. Además, mientras que él podría ganar tiempo al igual que hacer un acuerdo, su importe sería incierto, considerando Voldemort podría estar en un nuevo cuerpo al día siguiente por lo que sabía. Maldita sea.

Voldemort se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, y en un ataque de irritación, ya sea contra Voldemort o contra sí mismo o contra cualquiera-, Harry declaró :Tómalo o déjalo, Riddle, pero esta será mi única oferta.:

Harry sabía que, a pesar de sus estipulaciones, por lo menos estaba utilizando esta situación sobre todo para su propio beneficio. El trato era vago y apenas tenía alguna consecuencia para su propio yo, salvo, probablemente, tener que aguantar a un serpentino Lord Voldemort por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, ya que no había dado plazos para su parte del trato. Infierno, él podría tardar 100 años en conseguirlo. Pero, y fue entonces cuando Harry comprendió cuán _desesperado_ estaba Voldemort, porque, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos, éste dijo entre dientes, : Bien, tenemos un acuerdo :

La magia había estado pendiendo del aire, y en el momento en el que Voldemort acordó los términos, se rompió y crepitó de tal manera que indicaba que las condiciones eran vinculantes. Harry parpadeó con perplejidad; ¿era magia de otra persona? -no de Harry ni de Voldemort- y era magia antigua y fuerte. Y entonces supo de quién que era, y casi se abofeteó a sí mismo. Bien, esto debería hacerse en un negocio mágico. Uh, podría haber volado toda la cosa si daba a Voldemort una salida. Por lo menos ahora no habría una manera fácil de romper el acuerdo ahora que Hogwarts les había obligado a ello. Era bueno saber que al menos alguien -¿o cosa?- estaba velando por él, y tal vez incluso apoyó su decisión. Voldemort parecía ahora muy resignado. Bastardo.

Los dos se sentaron en un incómodo silencio durante unos momentos. : Así que, uh, ¿entonces ahora qué?: aventuró Harry.

: ¡Piensa, muchacho! Era una poción la que me hizo esto. ¿Dónde puedes encontrar a un Maestro de Pociones?:

El entendimiento iluminó el rostro de Harry. : Oh, bien, vos creés que Snape es uno de tus mortífagos.:

Voldemort gruñó, y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Mierda.

: ¿Qué quieres decir, _creo_ que es uno de mis mortífagos?:

Harry hizo una pausa, preguntándose si de alguna manera podría explicar su lapsus, o si él ahora tenía que informar al Señor Oscuro de una determinada pieza de información acerca de su supuesto fiel seguidor. Al final, él pensó que era un mal mentiroso y, a pesar de que el hombre era un idiota grasiento, él podría poner Snape en su lista de "no tocar"... es decir, a menos que hiciera algo para molestar a Harry antes del final del Séptimo año, en cuyo caso el espía estaría por su cuenta.

: Um, bueno, odio decirte esto, Tom, pero Snape es un espía. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Snape es probablemente él que envenenó su té en el primer lugar. Él es parte de la Orden de Dumbledore.:

La rabia ardía en los ojos escarlata, una combinación por el uso de Harry de su verdadero nombre y por la información que le había dado. Voldemort se echó hacia atrás y mostró sus colmillos goteantes, chillando con furia. : ¿Qué? Ese vil _traidor!:_

Harry se encogió de hombros, imperturbable. : Lo siento.:

Voldemort comenzó a deslizarse por el césped, de ida y vuelta en una burla de sendero.

: Si fuera él, él conocería el antídoto, tal vez incluso ya lo tenga hecho. ¡Debo _encontrarlo_!: Detuvo sus andadas de reptil y miró a Harry. : Tienes que llevarme al castillo. Juro todos permanecerán ilesos.:

Harry se puso de pie. : ¿Cómo voy a explicar mi nueva mascota _cobra_ a todos? Ellos ya pensaban que yo era el siguiente Señor Oscuro en mi Segundo año cuando se enteraron de que podía hablar con las serpientes.:

El cuerpo de Voldemort movió de una manera extraña que podría haber sido un encogimiento de hombros. : Dígales que usted me encontró por el bosque y quiso cuidarme hasta que recobrara la salud. Yo soy una mascota abandonada que estaba cerca de la muerte por el frío y el hambre y tú, siendo el jodido Salvador, no podías dejarme morir. Haz un buen trabajo y la gente va a creerle, puesto que ustedes, Gente de la Luz, adoran las historias lacrimógenas.:

Harry consideró la historia antes de asentir lentamente. : Supongo que podría funcionar. ¿Podrá manejar ser mimado, mi pobre serpiente perdida?:

: Si alguien intenta mimarme entonces perderá sus derechos a permanecer ileso.:

"Yo voy a tener que dejar que todos sepan que eres una reina del drama," Harry murmuró en Inglés.

: _Puedo_ entenderte todavía .:

"Estoy tan asustado," dijo Harry con falso melodrama. Se acercó a la gran serpiente blanca y bajó la mirada hacia ella.

: Así que, um, ¿sólo debo llevarte? ¿Puedo tocarte sin que eso... duela?:

: Fue la parte mágica de nuestra conexión la que te causó dolor, y dado que en esta forma mi magia está atada, no deberías sentir incomodidad alguna.: La serpiente parecía decepcionada.

: Oh, está bien. Así que, voy a recogerte ahora. :

Harry vaciló antes de agacharse y envolviendo sus manos alrededor delgado cuerpo de Voldemort, asegurándose de que tenía un agarre seguro sobre él antes de levantarlo. Fue en ese momento se dio cuenta de su pequeña historia acerca de su nueva "mascota" podía no tener mucho de mentira. Harry se dio cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro estaba algo flaco, y muy frío. Había varios rasguños entre sus escamas, y la forma en la que colgaba bastante inerte en manos de Harry le sugirió que estaba agotado.

: ¿Has comido algo ?:

Torciendo la cabeza en rededor, Voldemort respondió: He pasado los últimos días arrastrándome a través de un bosque para encontrar a un jodido mocoso entre tantos otros. ¿Cuándo he tenido tiempo para comer?:

Tratando de ignorar la aspereza de la respuesta a una simple pregunta, Harry le dio la espalda al bosque y se dirigió hacia la gran silueta del castillo de Hogwarts.

: ¿Cómo te metiste en el Bosque Prohibido de todos modos? No podrías haberte aparecido allí. Hablando de eso, ¿qué pasa con las barreras? Oh, espera, no tienes exactamente la firma mágica adecuada en este momento ¿verdad?...:

Chasqueando sus fauces, Voldemort le dijo: Actualmente no tengo _ninguna_ firma mágica. Y fue por Colagusano, : la serpiente mostró su desdén. : Esa rata llorona me encontró y me ensordeció con sus gritos femeninos antes desterrarme aquí. Él me lanzó una _Maldición Asesina,_ el miserable, pero mi casa está encantada para que siempre que esa maldición en particular está dirigido a mí mismo, aun en esta forma, las barreras podrían transportarme a otro lugar antes de que yo sea golpeado.:

Harry frunció el ceño. : Uno pensaría que Colagusano sería suficientemente inteligente como para no matar a cualquier serpiente que encontrara en su casa.:

: Nagini es la única serpiente en mi casa que tiene mi protección explícita. Después de todo, _usted_ es un hablante de pársel y puede ser tan tonto como para enviar a uno de estos reptiles tras de mí con la esperanza de que no sería capaz de hablar con ellos de antemano.: Harry volteó los ojos ante el paranoico Señor Oscuro, riéndose internamente de cómo que la paranoia era casi su perdición.

: Hey,: Harry estaba de repente entusiasmado. : Quién habría pensado que Colagusano trataría _exterminarte. _Yo imaginé que como un compañero de pestes, Colagusano hubiera sentido algún tipo de simpatía hacia ti, a pesar de que eres el depredador natural de su forma de animago. :

Voldemort siseó ante la sugerencia de que él fuese una plaga. : Un bocado seco puede no ser mortal, pero todavía te dolería, Potter .:

: Muérdeme y te dejo aquí .:

Voldemort se mofó, pero dejó caer la cabeza con evidente dolor en su alma marchita.

"Buena serpiente," dijo Harry felizmente, volviéndose hacia el castillo con la serpiente extendida torpemente lejos de su cuerpo sostenida con las dos manos.

Al principio Harry no había querido tocar la serpiente, y mucho menos recogerla. Pero ahora que podía sentir y ver la condición en la que Voldemort estaba, sintió una picazón incómoda de compasión por el Señor Oscuro. Malditas fueran sus tendencias de Salvador. Los músculos del Señor Oscuro estaban tensos, y Harry sospechaba que era porque tenía frío. Por supuesto, podría haber sido de todo tipo de odio e ira dirigida a él, pero Harry pensó que al menos _algunos de ellos_ podrían ser a causa del frío. Serpientes confiaban en su entorno para mantenerse en el rango óptimo de temperatura del cuerpo, y en la actualidad eran los principios del invierno en Gran Bretaña, que era un clima significativamente más frío de lo que era cómodo para un reptil tropical. Voldemort tenía suerte de que no había nevado, todavía.

Pero, ¿cómo conseguir calentar a la terca serpiente? Harry sabía que el bastardo nunca admitiría tener frío. Por suerte Harry se percató de una excusa muy legítima.

: Voldemort, vas a tener que curvarte alrededor de mi cuello para que mis manos estén libres.:

: Bien ,: fue la respuesta cortante. Sonriendo ligeramente, Harry maniobró la serpiente para que pudiera acurrucarse alrededor de sus hombros, por lo que sutilmente de esa manera tuvo que arrastrarse debajo de su túnica exterior y más cerca del calor del cuerpo de Harry. Una vez que el hombre que se convirtió en serpiente fue colocada alrededor del cuello de Harry, el joven sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad de su bolsillo y cubrió a los dos con ella para poder colarse de nuevo en el castillo, odiando que tendría que renunciar a este secreto, pero era utilizar este o el Mapa del Merodeador para evitar una detención con Filch.

: ¿De dónde sacaste una capa de invisibilidad? :

Harry se encogió de hombros. ¿Tal vez podría alardear con esto? : La tomé prestada.:

: Sé que estás mintiendo... Puedo olerlo en ti. :

Suspirando, Harry admitió: Era de mi padre. Ya sabes, ¿él que mataste? Yo la uso para las escapadas.:

: Sí, me sorprendió bastante tener la suerte de verte paseando por los jardines del castillo tan tarde en la noche. :

Harry resopló. : Sí, qué suerte. Ahora te callarás. :

Harry tenía años de experiencia en evitar la detección durante sus salidas furtivas después de horas, así que no pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos estuvieran de regreso en la sala común de Gryffindor. Por desgracia, era un poco más difícil de evitar ser detectados allí.

"Harry, ¿dónde has estado?"

Harry rodó los ojos. "Dando un paseo, Hermione. Ya te lo dije que antes de irme."

La chica con el pelo rizado castaño e incontrolable, y un cerebro perpetuamente hambriento de conocimientos, dio al Niño-Que-Vivió una mirada de regaño. Ron estaba sentado en el sofá e ignoraba completamente el familiar enfrentamiento, demasiado absorto en la edición de este mes de una revista de Quidditch.

"Eso fue hace mucho. Nunca has tardado tanto tiempo."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Era una noche agradable, y perdí la noción del tiempo." Aquí él tomó una respiración profunda, decidiendo que era ahora o nunca. "Y, pude haber encontrado una nueva mascota." Ron levantó la vista de su revista y volvió su cabeza hacia Harry.

Hermione peinó su persona con la vista. "No veo ninguna 'nueva mascota."

Tratando de actuar impasible, Harry se desabrochó la túnica exterior y la dejó caer abierta, revelando las lisas, brillantes escamas blancas del Señor Oscuro disfrazado. El bastardo hijo de puta levantó y encendió el cobracapelo, dando un medio silbido.

Hermione abrió la boca y dio un paso atrás. Ron chilló y se hundió aún más en los cojines del sofá.

Harry, gruñendo, le dio un golpecito al Señor Oscuro en la nariz. Indignado, Voldemort lanzó un insulto bastante desagradable en dirección a Harry, pero, sin embargo, se agachó debajo de su túnica.

"Harry, eso es una serpiente," gimió Ron.

Harry tuvo que tratar muy duro en no voltear los ojos de nuevo, pero se permitió decir: "Ah, ¿sí? No me di cuenta. Pensaba que era un gatito hambriento, no una serpiente muerta de hambre."

Hermione le lanzó otra mirada de regaño, pero le dio a la serpiente una mirada de preocupación y avanzó un paso hacia adelante. Ron simplemente la miró como si estuviera loca.

"¿Se está muriendo de hambre?"

Sin darse cuenta plenamente de lo que hacía, Harry levantó una mano y acarició las escamas nacaradas de Voldemort antes de responderle a Hermione. "Sí, tiene hambre y mucho frío. Él, bueno, él me dijo que fue abandonado en el bosque. Yo no podía dejarlo allí para morir." Sorprendentemente, Harry no tuvo que falsificar totalmente el tono suplicante, pero él no se permitió persistir en el pensamiento.

"Aww, pobre cosita. ¿Cómo se llama?"

Poner cada pieza en su rompecabezas, pensó Harry con rapidez antes de romper en una sonrisa. "Voy a llamarle Tommy."

Otra diatriba bastante desagradable sobre cómo se producirían sus muchas muertes y un endurecimiento de las escamas alrededor de su cuello le dijo a Harry que el Señor Oscuro no estaba contento con este nombre.

Hermione lo miró con una mirada crítica e incrédula. "Harry, que es inquietantemente el verdadero nombre de Ya-Sabes-Quién."

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. "Bueno, él como que me recuerda a Voldemort, con eso de ser blanco como la muerte y con los ojos rojos, pero eso es debido a que la serpiente es albina, y además, ¿Quién va a tener miedo de una serpiente llamada Tommy"

: Potter, no puedo decir si eres un sádico o un masoquista .:

Harry simplemente respondió acariciando el Señor Oscuro, su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Más tarde esa noche, después de presentar a su nueva "mascota" al resto de sus compañeros de sexto año en el dormitorio, Harry colocó Voldemort en su cama antes de ir al cuarto de baño para su rutina nocturna. Cuando regresó, vestido con su pijama azul oscuro, de algodón, se metió en la cama junto a la serpiente y cerró las cortinas, poniendo un encantamiento de pegado en ellos y silenciando la zona.<p>

:¿Hambriento?: preguntó. Voldemort asintió de mala gana dando su consentimiento después de un segundo de terca vacilación. Harry convocó a una rata para él y la petrificó.

: Mmm, parece sabrosa, : Harry comentó, tratando de ver el humor en la situación en lugar de la parte desagradable.

Por un momento, Voldemort tenía una mirada de absoluta repugnancia, antes de que sus ojos se opacaran y se abalara sobre la rata, para envolverla con su boca y tragarla entera. Harry se sentía un poco enfermo.

: ¿Qué pasó allí? : Harry le preguntó al ahora contenido Señor Oscuro, que tenía un bulto visible en su vientre.

: Instinto, : suspiró Voldemort. Sonriente por la repentina diversión ante el tono resignado, Harry rozó con un dedo la cabeza de la serpiente, aunque el hombre-serpiente maniobró con eficacia para mantenerse fuera del tacto. Sacudido, Harry se preguntó por qué lo hizo.

: ¿Dónde vas a dormir ?:

: Usted es petiso, : Voldemort bufó mientras Harry fruncía el ceño ante la burla, él estaba del lado pequeño de la media, muchas gracias, pero no era un enano. : Voy a dormir al final de la cama .:

Harry se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido, pero lo ocultó con un casual encogimiento de hombros. : Haz lo que quieras, simplemente no andes mordiendo los dedos de mis pies y no te escabullas. Yo he hechizado las cortinas para darte una desagradable sorpresa si tratas de dejarme. :

: ¿Dónde la aprendiste?:

Sonriendo, Harry negó. "Mi secreto", dijo en inglés. Gracias, Hermione. Con eso se metió debajo de las sábanas y se acomodó en el colchón. : Buenas noches,: murmuró torpemente.

Voldemort ya estaba dormido. Fue muy surrealista para Harry, ver al Señor Oscuro en un momento tal de debilidad – ¡en qué momento se le ocurrió dormir en su jodida cama! Harry se preguntó brevemente si se había vuelto loco. La respuesta fue "probablemente", pero aun así, Harry se sintió extrañamente impasible al respecto. Estaba a punto de dejar sus gafas cuando un pensamiento se le ocurrió, y apuntó con su varita a la serpiente dormida, echándole un encanto de calefacción. Voldemort, en su sueño, parecía hundirse más profundamente en el edredón de Harry. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry puso sus gafas junto a su cama, su varita bajo la almohada (de fácil acceso), y se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>A  N: Gracias por leer! Siéntase libre de dejar reviews! :)

* * *

><p>NT: Este es el primer capítulo de la traducción de A Snake Named Voldemort, con el permiso de estalita11. Si dejan reviews sobre la trama, se los transmitiré a la autora. Si quieren leer algo mío, pueden pasarme por "**_Amor y Paz..., digo, Guerra_**", que antes se llamaba "Y les decían Cruasán a las Medialunas".

Próxima fecha de actualización: lunes **27** de octubre.

¿Es un **review** demasiado pedir?

¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Si lleva a su casa una serpiente en su jardín, llévela al veterinario para sus vacunas correspondientes!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Resumen **Al ser transformado en serpiente por acción de Snape y Dumbledore y ser incapaz de cambiar de nuevo, Lord Voldemort no tiene más remedio que recurrir al otro único hablante de pársel vivo, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato con él, Harry se compromete a ayudar al Señor Oscuro a regresar a su forma humana. Forzados a trabajar juntos, ¿cómo soportará Harry tener a Voldemort viviendo enroscado a su cuello? Más de 5 mil Favoritos en la versión original!

**Rating**: T por el lenguaje y (cambiará el rating en capítulos futuros)

**Advertencias**: Eventual SLASH Harry / Voldemort (por favor no leer si no te gusta), Gris! Harry, Ligeramente manipulador pero no "malo"! Dumbledore

**Disclaimer**: No poseo, ni ahora ni nunca, a Harry Potter. Las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

**A / N**: Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo 2! Sólo quería decir GRACIAS a todos los que revisaron / Agregado a favoritos / alertado, lo que realmente hizo que mi día. Dicho esto, espero que todos los que disfrutaron de la historia hasta el momento se continuará haciéndolo: D

Por cierto, Harry está en su sexto año. Asimismo, sólo quiero advertir a la gente que mientras yo estoy tratando de mantener la mayoría de las cosas tanto dentro del canon como sea posible, he elegido cambiar un par de cosas para que se adapten a la historia por lo que si algo no es lo suficientemente canon, ese es el motivo.

* * *

><p>Nota de la traductora: ¡Gracias a todos los que siguenfavoritearon la historia!

**sori**: Espero que acá esté lo que esperabas ;)  
><strong>Dvaita<strong>: Sí que son lindos los dos juntos, no tenés que agradecer nada, me gusta traducirlo! cuando lo leí en inglés me extrañó que no hubiese una traducción, la verdad  
><strong>isotopo<strong>: ¡claro que seguiré traduciéndola! tu nick ¿estudiás química o algo así? (de chusma nomás. Yo estudio mates)  
><strong>mani<strong>: trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible! :)  
><strong>mooniemouse27<strong>: sí, voldy se amarga pero es un suertudo,, je  
><strong>Sakura-Selene<strong>: gracias por tus consejos! y la curiosidad es un buen empuje (no hacerle caso a Dumbles cuando aconseja cautela, que ya vimos que él no seguía sus propios consejos)  
>Gracias a <strong>lisicarmela<strong> y **Gelygirl** también! No me olvidé de ustedes!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>"Charla normal"<p>

: Pársel:

_Pensamientos_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel:_

* * *

><p>Esa noche Harry felizmente durmió sin sueños, y por ende se despertó fresco y listo para la jornada.<p>

Es decir, hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con una cobra de ojos rojos.

Con un grito, él agitó las frazadas, arrojando a la serpiente y a sí mismo de la cama con

un gran _golpe_ y simultáneamente uno más pequeño.

: Potter ¡imbécil!:

"Eh, Harry, ¿estás bien?" Neville Longbottom preguntó desde junto a su cama. El muchacho lo miró como si quisiera estar en ella para mantenerse fuera del alcance de la cobra caída en el suelo.

Haciendo una mueca, Harry se levantó de la madera fría del suelo, frotando su espalda para aliviar el escozor.

"Em, sí, Neville, estoy bien." El otro chico le dio una última mirada cautelosa antes de salir de la habitación. Harry caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama en donde Voldemort había aterrizado.

: Lo siento mucho. Normalmente no me despierto con Señores Oscuros al lado mi cara, observándome dormir,: le dijo sarcástico a la serpiente.

Voldemort le dio una mirada de odio, obviamente deseando poder _Cruciarlo_. : Yo _no_ estaba viendo como dormías, simplemente trataba de decidir cuál era la mejor forma de despertarte.:

: Bueno, yo ya me desperté. ¿Feliz?:

: Estás vivo, por lo que no.:

Harry resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, abriendo su baúl para agarrar las cosas que necesitaba para estar listo para las clases del día. Antes de ir al baño, él le dio un puntapié al Señor Oscuro para empujarlo hacia la cama. La serpiente le siseó.

: Escondete. No sé cómo van a reaccionar mis amigos cuando regresen del baño si te encuentran libre y en puro jolgorio mientras no estoy. No quiero que te maldigan accidentalmente el día de hoy, ¿acaso tú sí?: Harry mentía, por supuesto.

Refunfuñando, Voldemort hizo lo que le decían y se coló debajo de la cama.

Varios minutos después, Harry regresó completamente vestido en su uniforme del colegio. A su alrededor, sus compañeros de dormitorio compañeros también se encontraban en distintas etapas de vestirse. Afortunadamente para Harry, ninguno de ellos parecía estar demasiado preocupado porque hubiese una cobra debajo de la cama de Harry.

Tomando la mochila con sus materiales de clase, Harry se colgó la correa al hombro y luego miró recelosamente a Voldemort, que había salido de debajo de la cama una vez que Harry había vuelto del baño.

: Ehh, _¿necesitas_ ir al baño? No estoy muy familiarizado con los hábitos de aseo de serpientes...:

'¿De verdad le acabo de preguntar eso a él?' Harry se pasmó, horrorizado.

Voldemort gruñó algo que definitivamente era un _no. _Harry juró que si las serpientes podrían sonrojarse, habría sido de color rosa brillante. O tal vez no. Vacilando sólo por un momento, Harry se inclinó y levantó a su enemigo mortal, causando que dicho enemigo temblara antes de relajarse bajo su amparo. Harry dejó la serpiente que se afirmara a sí misma alrededor de los hombros, tratando de no hacer una mueca cuando unas escamas tan frías le rozaron la piel desnuda. Habían decidido que sería mejor tratar de no ocultar el hecho de que Harry estaba manteniendo una serpiente, y que irían a la intemperie juntos como _dueño_ y _mascota. _Ese pensamiento animó un poco el humor negro de Harry.

: Bueno, sólo quiero saberlo si lo que necesitas. Eso vale para cualquier otra cosa, también. Te conseguiré una de esas cajas de mascotas particulares para refrescarte, pero en el entretanto siéntete libre de hacérmelo saber si necesitas algo -comida, agua, lo que sea-. Tú eres mi _mascota,_ después de todo, y se supone que yo tengo que cuidar de ti,: dijo Harry, con una risita. Voldemort infló su cobracapelo, probablemente indignado por el hecho de que tenía que depender de un niño para algunas de sus necesidades básicas.

"Oh, ve tú mismo," Harry murmuró, bajando las escaleras hasta la Sala Común en donde se encontró con sus dos amigos.

"Buenos días Harry y... Tommy," Hermione saludó, con una vacilante pausa antes de decir hola a la nueva mascota de su amigo. Harry asomó a Voldemort, quien le dijo de forma bastante grosera dónde podía ponerlo con un fuerte silbido.

Hermione miró a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Él te dice hola." Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon de inmediato.

"¿Él puede entenderme?" ella parecía bastante atónita ante la idea.

"Él es una serpiente sagaz que ha vivido en torno a humanos durante toda su vida," Harry respondió con sencillez.

"Bueno, creo que él es jodidamente espeluznante, Harry. ¿De en serio te lo quedarás?" Ron preguntó mientras se acercaba al lado de Hermione. La niña golpeó el brazo de Ron, diciéndole algo en la línea de hablar mal de la gente-eh-serpientes cuando estaban presentes. Los tres se volvieron al unísono y salieron fuera del agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda y bajaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

"Yo le encuentro mejor conversación que a algunas personas que conozco", fue toda la contestación de Harry. Ron le dio una mirada dudosa, pero no dijo nada más mientras se frotaba el brazo magullado. Si se le dio por caminar unos cuantos centímetros más lejos de Harry que lo usual, nadie lo comentó.

Tras entrar en el Gran Salón, el trío se sentó en sus lugares habituales en la mesa de Gryffindor y llenaron sus platos de comida.

Cuando la mayoría de los alumnos estaban lejos, Voldemort hizo su punto sentándose a la derecha del hombro de Harry con su cobracapelo inflado, dando a cualquiera que se atreviese a mirarlo una incisiva mirada a cambio. Todo el mundo se "puso a resguardo" de Harry y su nueva compañía, se veían caras pálidas y ojos inquietos.

"Abajo, chico," suspiró Harry. "Tú no quieres verte obligado a volver al frío, ¿verdad?" Más suave, le dijo, : No eres un basilisco, así que dejá las miradas fulminantes.:

Voldemort pareció recuperar el control de su temperamento, hasta que Dumbledore decidió hacer acto de presencia, en cuyo caso el Señor Oscuro comenzó a lanzar miradas mortales _e_ insultos en la dirección del director hasta que Harry se vio forzado a tomar la cabeza de la serpiente y empujarla bajo la túnica.

: ¡Calmate! ¿Querés tu fachada soplada? Por supuesto, no se me va a romper el corazón si te pillan.: Harry trató de silbar por lo bajo, pero aun así los estudiantes a su alrededor le estaban dando miradas cautelosas. Harry hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír con dulzura para aliviarlos, sin confiar en absoluto en la eficacia del método. "Se cayó del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana", les dijo como explicación por el aparente mal carácter de la serpiente. Que lo en realidad no era una mentira, tampoco, pensó Harry con una mueca.

A lo largo del desayuno, Harry trató de actuar con naturalidad al lanzar miradas a la Mesa Principal, mientras que todos los demás estaban viéndoles. Mientras que los alumnos parecían excesivamente conscientes de Voldemort, los profesores parecían no percatarse de su nueva adquisición hasta la mitad de la comida cuando dicho malvado bastardo decidió salirse por debajo de la túnica de Harry otra vez. _Ahora_ la mayor parte de las atenciones de los profesores estaban en él y en la serpiente venenosa alrededor de su cuello.

Quién tenía Harry más preocupado era Snape, ya que si su predicción era cierta y Snape había de alguna manera, muy astuta, deslizado a Voldemort la poción para transformarlo en una serpiente entonces él sería el que tendría más probabilidades de reconocer al Señor Oscuro por quién él era. Harry estaba lleno de esperanzas de que Colagusano hubiese mencionado que había "matado" a una serpiente. Pero Snape no apareció en el desayuno de la mañana, por lo que Harry podía al menos relajarse sobre eso todavía por un tiempo. Dumbledore, sin embargo, continuó dirigiendo a Harry miradas curiosas con lo que Harry sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones muy pronto.

Efectivamente, cuando el Gran Salón se había vaciado puesto que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clases, Dumbledore atravesó la habitación hasta donde Harry estaba sentado. Mientras se acercaba, el anciano mago usó su extrañamente ennegrecida diestra para acariciar ausentemente la nevada barba. A Harry eso nada le decía, pero cuando Voldemort avistó la mano hizo un curioso silbido que podría haber sido símil del shock. Harry no tenía tiempo para pedirle una explicación antes de que Dumbledore lo alcanzara.

"Buenos días, profesor," Harry saludó cortésmente. Voldemort se enrolló más apretado alrededor de su garganta. Harry sabía que la serpiente estaba probablemente conteniéndose de reaccionar abiertamente contra el anciano.

"Buenos días, mi niño. Yo no podía dejar de notar su nuevo amigo." Harry hizo un sonido de asfixia para disimular la risa. _¡Oh, la ironía!_ La cubrió con una tos, que lo que fue ayudado por Voldemort quién prácticamente lo estaba estrangulando con sus escamas ahora tensas.

En torno suyo, Harry se dio cuenta de que los pocos estudiantes de su izquierda que no supieran ya sobre su serpiente les daban una gran cantidad de atención, para escuchar la conversación.

Recorriendo las escamas de Voldemort, Harry le dijo al director, "lo encontré medio muerto de hambre y congelado" - intentó hacer que sonara como si no estuviera fuera pasada la hora- "mientras caminaba por el -Bosque Prohibido... Dice que había sido abandonado hace unas dos semanas, cerca de Hogsmeade por lo que tengo entendido, y créame, usted tiene que entender, profesor, yo no podía dejarlo allí… Ha estado en cautiverio toda su vida; él no sabe cómo sobrevivir en la naturaleza, y él definitivamente no iba a sobrevivir el invierno". Harry hizo sus ojos tan abiertos y suplicantes como fuera posible.

"Harry, que es una serpiente muy peligrosa. En Hogwarts por lo general no se permiten mascotas venenosas." Dumbledore lo miró críticamente desde detrás de sus gafas, y Harry agachó la cabeza.

"Lo sé, profesor. Prometo que no le hará daño a nadie. Tommy ladra pero no muerde."

"¿Tommy?" Aquí Dumbledore parecía medio divertido y medio alarmado.

Harry dejó traslucir la sonrisa boba ligeramente de manera maliciosa y habló en voz baja para que sólo Dumbledore pudiera oír. "Bueno, usted tiene que admitir que tiene un cierto _parecido_ con otro Tom sabemos, pero ahí es donde termina la comparación. No sé, yo sólo pensé que era un nombre apropiado en vez de algo como Venom(1) o Spike(2). Por supuesto, ¿quizás Fluffy(3) le gustaría más a la gente...?" Voldemort siseó de indignación. Los ojos de Dumbledore simplemente brillaron alegremente.

"Muy bien, mi niño. Su situación es única, ya que tienes un medio de controlar al animal. Yo, sin embargo, tengo que dar su serpiente un período de prueba de dos semanas para ver si realmente no es peligrosa. Durante ese período la guardarás contigo mismo durante todo momento. No quiero perderla entre los estudiantes antes de que se asegure su lealtad. Para garantizar la seguridad de los estudiantes durante ese tiempo, debo insistir en que me permita poder hacer un hechizo vinculante de proximidad sobre ustedes dos como una medida de precaución. Se evitará que ustedes dos se salgan del rango de visión del otro, y lo usted siempre estará al tanto de lo que... _Tommy,_ está haciendo. ¿Te parece justo? "

"¡Sí, gracias profesor!" Harry dijo efusivamente, sonriendo ampliamente mientras que internamente estaba pensando, _¡Oh Merlín! ¡No vamos a tener ninguna privacidad en absoluto! ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a ir por ahí con el jodido Voldemort_ siempre _en torno a mi cuello? Ajuste nuestro acuerdo, total vamos a terminar matándonos entre nosotros de todos modos._

"Lo prometo, Tommy no tocará un pelo de la cabeza de nadie." Harry realmente esperaba que su sonrisa no se hubiese convertido en una mueca cuando los anillos musculares se apretaron alrededor de su tráquea.

Dumbledore asintió en silencio y hechizó a ambos con su varita antes de hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano. "Ahora vete, antes de que llegues tarde a clase."

Mientras Harry se dirigía a su primera clase detrás de Hermione y Ron, Voldemort se retorcía debajo de sus ropas para estar al nivel de la cara de Harry.

: ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un Slytherin?:

Harry meneó la cabeza. : Oh, creo que siempre he tenido la capacidad para ello. La primera opción para mí del Sombrero fue tu Casa, oh heredero del Gran Slytherin. Oh querido, parece que te shockeé,: Harry dijo, sin excusarse. Ahora varios años después de ese hecho, Harry había llegado a un acuerdo consigo de que muy bien podría haber sido feliz como un Slytherin, y a veces se preguntaba como su vida hubiese sido si hubiera dejado que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo colocara en la Casa de las Serpientes. No quería decir que él no fuese feliz como un Gryffindor, porque claramente, al menos, su mitad pertenecía a esta casa, pero a veces sentía que había partes de él que nunca encajarían con los Leones.

Después de un silencio, Voldemort finalmente respondió, : Potter, realmente odio ser sorprendido por ti.:

: Usted, mi querido Señor Oscuro, parece estar bajo la impresión de que yo encajo en algún tipo de juego de moldes "Salvador", como todo el mundo cree. Bueno, no es así, y usted y aquellos a quienes no les guste me pueden besar el culo.:

: Preferiría no hacerlo.:

Harry se echó a reír.

* * *

><p>Las clases fueron como de costumbre para Harry, excepto por el hecho de que tenía una gran cobra envuelta alrededor de sus hombros. Pero la mentada cobra era un genio, y en realidad muy útil durante las clases, incluso aunque sus útiles comentarios a menudo se intercalaban entre los mordaces e insultantes. Pese a esto, Harry se encontró disfrutando más y más de las lecciones con Voldemort complementando con frecuencia el material escrito con información menos conocida pero cada vez más útil, cuando se horrorizó por falta de información en el plan de estudios de Hogwarts. El Señor Oscuro estaba probablemente aburrido si estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su enemigo, o a presumir.<p>

A medida que avanzaba el día, los estudiantes susurraban y le daban a Harry miradas de reojo cada vez que hablaba en los tranquilos silbidos del pársel, pero ignoró la mayor parte, cada vez menos consciente, acerca de su supuesta habilidad "Oscura", pero él trató de hablar mayormente de forma subrepticia sólo para evitar las miradas groseras. Pero, otra vez, él nunca había pedido ser su centro de atención, por lo que no les daría la satisfacción de actuar como ellos pensaban que debía. Incluso los Slytherin mantenían sus distancias, lo que por una vez, era casi un bono. En un momento dado, sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse y hacer comentarios a un grupo de obviamente abiertos cuarto año, por lo que tuvo que asegurarse de hablar lo suficientemente alto como para todos los demás en el pasillo lleno de gente lo oyeran.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué ustedes están mirándome? Es bastante desagradable, ya saben."

Un niño confiado, un Ravenclaw, dio un paso adelante. "Estás hablando con esa serpiente. Ya-Sabes-Quién puede hacer eso, también."

"Claro que puede," Harry asintió, usando un tono de voz fastidiado símil _duh. _"Él incluso tiene su propia serpiente, Nagini. ¿Qué pensás de ello?"

Todos estaban extasiados por la conversación. Muchos ojos se abrieron ante la mención del familiar Voldemort.

"¿Te estás volviendo como él, entonces, Potter?" una voz gritó. Harry no podía decir quién era, ya que el agitador se mantuvo oculto entre la multitud. Cobarde.

"Díganme, gente, ¿por qué podría ser una buena cosa que pueda hablar pársel?" Silencio. Harry suspiró, como si se decepcionara. "Bueno, si Voldemort" -aquí todo el mundo se estremeció visiblemente- "puede hablar con las serpientes, y yo _puedo hablar con las serpientes, entonces eso significa que no tiene eso que como una ventaja nunca más. Se podría decir que somos iguales-"_

: Jamás en tu vida, Potter .:

", En que los que se concierne a este poder," Harry terminó, infinitamente divertido por la repugnancia de Voldemort.

Algunas caras, aún palidecidas ante la mención del nombre del Señor Oscuro, parecían haber adquirido un conocimiento incipiente, mientras que otros lo miraban confundidos o dudosos. Para el _plato _fuerte, Harry sonrió con picardía.

"Y vamos, gente, si realmente planeaba convertirme en el próximo Señor Oscuro ¿creen que me gustaría nombrar a mi familiar-serpiente algo tan mediocre como Tommy?" Sacudiendo la cabeza, murmuró: "Sinceramente," antes de vagar, dejando atrás al grupo de personas, la mitad de los cuales tenían expresiones divertidas plantadas en sus rostros. Harry miró al suelo, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

: Potter, realmente odio ese nombre.:

: Oh, pero usted tiene que admitir, que viene le muy bien, ¿no es cierto, _Tommy?:_

Voldemort hervía en silencio.

* * *

><p>Harry no tenía Defensa ese día, así que no vio a Snape hasta la cena de la noche. Pero incluso entonces, el hombre no consideró a Harry digno de su vista y así fue como no vio al compañero de Harry.<p>

Ron y Hermione finalmente se habían vuelto lo suficientemente cómodos como para ignorar _generalmente _ a la cobra que Harry lucía en su persona, y de lo que Harry se alegró. Él no quería alienar a todos sus amigos por el amor de Voldemort. Los otros de su casa se estaban acostumbrando también a la vista, sólo dando miradas vacilantes de vez en cuando. Harry sabía lo que por ahora su pequeña escena en el pasillo de antes habría hecho a las cadenas de chismes. Esperaba que su perorata "No soy un Señor Oscuro" se difundiera intacta. Harry no podía dejar de notar, sin embargo, que algunos de los Slytherin parecían deprimidos.

: Hey mira,: Harry señaló a Voldemort. : Parece que los Slytherin esperaban que estaría de su lado. Parece que aumenté sus esperanzas de ganar,: dijo Harry con la falsa compasión. Malfoy, sentado con los Slytherin, se dio cuenta de que Harry lo miraba y le frunció el ceño. Harry sonrió descaradamente y se alejó.

: Tu humor es terrible.:

: No, simplemente no podés tragar una broma... ¿o es la verdad lo que no se podés tragar?:

: Cállate y come tu comida, muchacho, para que podamos salir de todo este parloteo maldito.:

Más tarde esa noche, Harry volvió a su habitación. Antes les había hecho una solicitud a los elfos domésticos de dejarle una pequeña caja vacía, y por eso no se sorprendió cuando se enteró de que le habían dejado una pequeña caja de madera con la palabra "HUEVOS" en el lado del que se sentaba en su cama. Con un hechizo de corte bien controlado, cortó un agujero en el costado de la caja y pidió prestado un poco de arena para gatos de Hermione auto refrescante de la que usaba para Crookshanks.

: Esta es su caja de arena, Tom,: dijo Harry, colocando el cajón junto a su cama fuera del camino. Voldemort se deslizó hasta ella, al principio vacilante, chasqueando la lengua para perfumar el aire.

: Esto es lo que es, pese a su crudeza. ¿Y debes llamarla así ?: refunfuñó.

: ¿Cómo he de llamarlo, "El Salón del Trono del Señor Oscuro?: Harry se rió de la broma Esto era todo lo que el Señor Oscuro iba a conseguir, y si no le gustaba, entonces qué mal. Podría encontrar otro sitio donde cagar.

_'Oh dioses, Voldemort y chistes escatológicos..._' pensó Harry, un tanto consternado ante sí mismo.

Igual que la noche de ayer, Harry selló sus cortinas y las silenció, y permitió que Voldemort se acurrucase a los pies de la cama antes de establecerse a sí mismo. Harry leyó un rato, escuchando la respiración casi inaudible suave de la serpiente antes de que sus ojos se cerraron demasiado para que él pudiera leer más. Una vez más, echó un encanto de calentamiento sobre Voldemort, dejó su libro y las lentes al lado, y se quedó dormido.

Esa noche soñó. Estaba en un bosque con los árboles más grandes que había visto nunca, o de lo contrario él era muy pequeño. Hacía frío y su vientre parecía que estaba frotando su espalda de tan vacío de hambre, pero se obligó a ignorarlo. Cada vez que trató de lanzar un hechizo momentáneamente sintió aumentar el pánico, ya que no importa lo que él forzara, desde un simple _Lumos_ a los hechizos más avanzados, nada funcionaba. Se sentía tan impotente como odiado y extrañamente solo. La única cosa que lo mantuvo fue la necesidad de venganza y la posibilidad de ayuda en el más improbable de los lugares, aunque este pensamiento le hizo palidecer más que su impotencia. Nunca había tenido a nadie en quien confiar, así que ¿por qué de repente se le obligó a ahora y con esa sola persona, de todas las personas? Sintió rabia generalizada y repulsión. Todo esto lo vio y sintió de manera rota y fragmentada.

Cuando Harry se despertó estaba en una suave transición. Se dio cuenta de su piel se sentía un poco húmeda, pero él no era el desastre empapado de sudor que normalmente era cuando recibía visiones de Voldemort. Entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad, Harry apenas podía distinguir la forma fantasmal de la cobra enroscada a los pies de su cama, todavía dormida. Harry puso su cabeza sobre la almohada, descansando sobre su espalda.

Esta visión había sido drásticamente diferente de los demás. Por un lado, no le había dolido en absoluto, y en segundo lugar, no creía que hubiera sido intencional. Lo que vio fue una especie de pesadilla de Voldemort, o quizás más exactamente, una memoria. Al parecer, su conexión estaba en perfecto estado de funcionamiento, pero no parecía ser ya tan controlada... quizás, como el dolor al tacto, el control de la conexión era un aspecto de la magia y la capacidad de utilizar Legeremancia y Oclumancia de Voldemort. Harry ahora se preguntaba qué era exactamente la conexión, y si Voldemort podría recibir sus sueños también.

Harry reflexionó sobre estos pensamientos por un rato más antes de que él se volvió a dormir y a sumergirse en sus propios sueños.

El día siguiente Harry se encontró sentado con cierta ansiedad en el aula Defensa, esperando a que llegara Snape. Voldemort estaba envuelto alrededor de sus hombros, parcialmente oculto por la túnica y trataba de actuar lo más discreto (para él) como le era posible. Harry le había dado instrucciones estrictas de no reaccionar en cualquier forma o modalidad a la presencia de Snape, para no delatarse. Por suerte para él, el hombre que se convirtió en serpiente era inteligente y sabía que si quería alguna posibilidad de averiguar si Snape tenía un antídoto, entonces debía actuar para todos los efectos como nada más que una cobra de propia cosecha.

Harry tenía sus dudas de que el Señor Oscuro fuera capaz de llevarlo a cabo, y culpó a su notorio temperamento de esta predicción.

Cuando Snape entró en el salón de clases, con la túnica ondeando tras él, todo el mundo se apresuró a cerrar la boca y sentarse atentamente en sus asientos. Harry hizo lo mismo, tratando de ignorar la sensación de ahogo de Voldemort al tensar sus anillos alrededor de su cuello en un intento obvio de no arremeter contra el mentado traidor a su causa.

"Por favor, vayan a la página trescientos cuarenta y tres," Snape zumbaba, colocándose detrás del podio cuando el aula se llenó del sonido de los libros al abrirse de un golpe y páginas volteadas hasta la pedida. Harry tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que Snape era uno de los más competentes de la totalidad de los profesores DCAO que hubiese tenido en el pasado. Sus lecciones en realidad resultaban ser útiles en una aplicación práctica. Podrían haber sido un poco más oscuras que las preferidas por algunos, pero cualquier cosa que le ayudara a vencer al Señor Oscuro Voldemort era buena, ¿verdad? Lástima que Harry no podía disfrutar plenamente de él porque el hombre todavía tenía un resentimiento ardiente contra él, o, quizás más exactamente, contra su padre. Oh, bueno, la vida era igual que de costumbre.

Toda la lección, Harry mantuvo las miradas de reojo hacia Snape, en busca de algún indicio de que reconociera, o sospechara de la serpiente alrededor de su cuello. Durante el tiempo que apareció Snape ni siquiera había notado nuevo accesorio de Harry, pero claro que Harry siempre hacía un punto al sentarse cerca de la parte posterior con el fin de no llamar demasiado la atención.

Bueno, esa era la idea general.

"Sr. Potter," Snape dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista, el bastardo. "Por favor, dime cómo matarías una Inferius?"

Voldemort _rió_ realidad, probablemente ante la expresión en blanco evidente de Harry. Harry recordó a Dumbledore mencionar que una vez que Voldemort había creado un ejército de Inferis, pero no podía recordar si él mencionó cómo matar a uno. ¡Ellos ya estaban muertos, por el amor de Dios! Harry también creía firmemente Snape le hizo a propósito una pregunta que ni siquiera habían leído en el libro todavía.

"Em," Harry expresó elegantemente.

: Fuego, idiota.:

"Fuego, señor."

Snape le mostró su desprecio. "Correcto", entonó, antes de mirar hacia abajo una vez más, claramente con la intención de pedirle otra pregunta imposible, pero se detuvo y dio el más cómico respingo. Sus ojos negros escrutaron Harry y, lo más importante, a la "mascota" de Harry. Era evidente que nadie le había informado al hombre de la nueva adición al Castillo de Hogwarts.

Harry no estaba seguro de si Snape parecía tan sorprendido por la serpiente porque sospechaba quién era, o porque simplemente era un choque para él ver a un animal peligroso envuelto alrededor del cuello del hijo de su más odiado enemigo. En cualquier caso, Harry, para agregar efecto, alzó una mano y le acarició la cabeza de Voldemort, y se sorprendió cuando el hombre-serpiente embistió la cabeza contra la mano que le ofrecía a cambio. Parecía que Harry no era el único capaz de ordeñar de la situación. El joven se aseguró de mantener su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco a lo largo de todo el encuentro.

Snape sólo jadeó durante unos segundos, apenas para que los estudiantes le dieran mucho caso, antes de que él se sacudiera para conseguir un menor estupor.

Preguntando a alguien más, Snape continuó la lección y e ignoró completamente a Harry el resto de la clase. Harry no lo encontró escarbando en su mente.

Después, Harry encontró un pasillo vacío para encarar a Voldemort en privado.

: ¿Qué piensas? No podía decir si estaba simplemente sorprendido al verme con una gran serpiente o porque supuso quién eras.:

La cabeza de Voldemort se cernía sobre el hombro de Harry mientras respondía. : No estoy seguro. Su reacción _fue_ muy vaga.: Sonaba a Harry como que a Voldemort no le importaba la reacción vaga, sólo quería muerto al Maestro de Pociones.

En ese momento, Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y sonrió con anticipación.

: Bueno, Voldemort, ¿alguna vez metiste las narices en cosas que no deberías con un Gryffindor?:

: ... Vas a hacer que me maten, ¿verdad?:

: No, ya he hecho eso, y sabemos cómo terminó. Además, creo que es hora de que vivas un poco.:

: Oh, la diversión.:

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! Deja un review si quieres, amaré leerlo :)<p>

(1)Venom: Veneno.

(2)Spike: espigón, clavo alargado, perno, finalizar.

(3)Fluffy: sedoso, suave, mullido. Y todos sabemos que así se llamaba el Cerbero de Hagrid.

Próxima actualización: lunes 3 de noviembre

* * *

><p>Y ¡PUBLICIDAD DESCARADA! (idea de Xanath)<p>

Pásense por mi fic "Amor y paz, digo, Guerra". No lo lamentarán...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Resumen **Al ser convertido en serpiente por acción de Snape y Dumbledore y ser incapaz de cambiar de nuevo, Lord Voldemort no tiene más remedio que recurrir al otro único hablante de pársel vivo, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato con él, Harry se compromete a ayudar al Señor Oscuro a regresar a su forma humana. Forzados a trabajar juntos, ¿cómo soportará Harry tener a Voldemort viviendo enroscado a su cuello? Más de 5 mil Favoritos en la versión original!

**Rating**: T por el lenguaje y slash (cambiará el rating en capítulos futuros)

**Advertencias**: Eventual SLASH Harry / Voldemort (por favor no leer si no te gusta), Gris! Harry, Ligeramente manipulador pero no "malo"! Dumbledore

**Disclaimer**: No poseo, ni ahora ni nunca, a Harry Potter. Las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

N/T: Ayer llovía y no pude ir al cyber. ¡Perdón la tardanza!

**A/N:** Una vez más, gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews/Agregado a favoritos/siguen la historia.

Probablemente este capítulo no sea divertido, pero es necesario. Además, si las cosas parecen "fáciles" para los dos... sólo esperen ;)

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p>"Charla normal"<p>

: Pársel:

_Pensamientos_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel:_

* * *

><p>: Potter, ¿en qué conspiras?:<p>

Harry inclinó el libro que estaba leyendo bajo sobre su regazo y miró hacia el Voldemort de su cama.

: ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo conspiro en algo?: Harry sospechaba que su cara parecía suspicazmente inocente.

: Potter, que te has ido a la cama todavía vestido. Incluso llevas puestos los zapatos.:

Harry perezosamente alzó el libro de nuevo al nivel de su cara y le contestó, sabiendo que irritaría al hombre-serpiente, :. Huh, así soy yo.: La comisura de sus labios se curvó cuando Voldemort, tal como lo esperaba, hizo una irritada sonido rasposo. _Piadoso, _Harry añadió : Bueno, quizás estoy planeando algo. ¿Cómo te sentís acerca de colarnos en la oficina de Snape?:

La mitad superior de Voldemort se levantó de la cama. : Supongo que tu intención es descubrir si Snape estuvo involucrado en mi transformación. Asumiré también que no tienes ningún plan al respecto,: comentó secamente.

Harry dio una patada debajo de las sábanas mientras casualmente rodaba sobre su flanco, desplazando a un sibilante Voldemort de su lugar en el edredón.

: Oh, tengo _algunos_ planes.:

Harry continuó leyendo, sabiendo Voldemort esperaba más detalles de su parte. Harry, por supuesto, no le daría esa satisfacción. Le gustaba pensar que él le estaba enseñando al Señor Oscuro el arte de preguntar y pedir en vez de demandar.

: Potter, dime cómo vas a colarte en la oficina del colaboracionista.:

Harry suspiró mentalmente. Era un trabajo en progreso.

: Bien, vamos a utilizar esto.: Harry sacó una hoja de pergamino doblado de debajo de su cama y la colocó en la parte superior de su edredón escarlata en la línea de visión de Voldemort.

: Potter, siempre he pensado que eras un idiota. Me alegra ver que no estaba equivocado.:

Sonriendo pícaramente, Harry abandonó toda pretensión de su fingida lectura y se encogió de hombros. : Se necesita uno para reconocer a otro, ¿cierto?:

Tomando su varita, Harry introdujo a Voldemort al Mapa del Merodeador, del cual la serpiente comentó, era un pedazo de basura que sólo los idiotas podrían necesitar usar. Harry tomó sus palabras en el sentido de que estaba bastante impresionado con el objeto. Harry realmente no había querido entregar a Voldemort todos sus secretos -ya sabía sobre la Capa desde la primera noche, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Tenían que bajar a las mazmorras y esta era la manera más fácil sin ser descubiertos sin tener que responder a algunas preguntas incómodas sobre qué _era exactamente_ lo que estaba haciendo, dependiendo de en dónde lo atraparan (Snape: "¿Qué estás haciendo en mi oficina?"). Harry esperaba que, al final, los beneficios fueran mayores que los sacrificios que se había hecho.

En la intimidad ofrecida por las cortinas de la cama de Harry, se iba cerniendo la noche mientras los dos examinaban el mapa, viendo como los corredores se libraban de estudiantes y profesores. Harry se centró sobre todo en los movimientos de Snape, sabiendo que el hombre tendía a patrullar los pasillos más tiempo que la mayoría, consiguiendo su placer capturando alumnos fuera del toque de queda y dándoles arduas detenciones.

Mientras Snape era el profesor DCAO este año, él era inherentemente un Maestro de Pociones todavía, y de esta manera mantuvo su laboratorio personal y despacho en las mazmorras. La idea era que, si había alguna información sobre lo que poción que él hab- _podía haber_ -usado sobre Voldemort, estaría allí. Lo que significaba que Harry y Voldemort tenían que hacer el camino hasta los niveles más bajos del castillo sin ser descubiertos, irrumpir en el despacho de Snape, pasando lo que podrían ser minutos u horas en busca de cualquier evidencia de su implicación en el predicamento de Voldemort, salir sin ser detectados y retornar por la misma senda hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

: Fácil. Bueno, excepto por todo eso de 'irrumpir en el despacho de Snape'... pero el llegar allí y, teóricamente, el conseguir alejarnos es fácil.: Harry hizo una pausa, pasándose una mano por el cabello.: Tal vez podrías deslizarte por debajo de la puerta...?:

Voldemort se envaneció en su indignación. : Potter, _Usted_ puede ser un Gryffindor idiota, _pero yo_ no lo soy_:_

: Oh-kay, no pasar por debajo de la puerta .: Harry se rascó la barbilla, notando que Voldemort parecía estar contemplando algo.

: Llévanos a las mazmorras, y podré hacer que entres en la oficina del charlatán .:

Después de pensar un momento, se encogió finalmente de hombros, y Harry le dijo: De mi parte todo bien.:

: ...Tu mejor esperanza es que yo tenga actualmente un camino de entrada. Gryffindor estúpido.:

: ¿Qué pasa si Snape no fue el que te drogó?: preguntó Harry, ignorando el comentario de Voldemort. : ¿Qué, pues? ¿Debo acercarme a Snape por ayuda si ese es el caso?:

: Fue él,: dijo confiado Voldemort.

Harry le lanzó una mirada exasperada. : No eres otra cosa que parcial, dado que él te engañó.:

: Fue él, Potter. Si _yo_ no pude identificar la poción, entonces debe ser una variante rara o una reciente invención. Sólo alguien de su calibre, tanto en pociones y dentro de mis filas, podría haber conseguido verter esa poción en mi té.:

"Todavía no puedo creer que tú bebas té..." Harry murmuró para sí, obteniendo un agraviado siseo de Voldemort en respuesta.

Finalmente, a las once y media, el punto en el mapa con la etiqueta "Severus Snape" dejó las mazmorras hasta a sus aposentos privados. Así que, poniéndose su Capa Invisible y silenciando sus pasos, Harry se coló fuera de la Sala Común y por los pasillos de la escuela. Anduvo más rápido de lo que haría normalmente, dado que Voldemort mantenía sus ojos en el mapa ("_'pedazo de basura"_ mi trasero", murmuró Harry) mientras Harry simplemente se centró en andar. Como resultado de ello, echar mano a las mazmorras del despacho de Snape era fácil; la parte más difícil aún estaba por venir. Afortunadamente, hasta ahora Snape parecía dispuesto a permanecer dentro de sus habitaciones. A Harry no le importaba saber lo que estaría haciendo.

Invisible, el joven se paró frente a la puerta de una cámara que contenía una cantidad bastante grande de recuerdos desagradables para él.

: Alohomora no va a funcionar, ¿o sí?:

: Por supuesto que no. Vas a tener que usar la pársel-magia.:

: ...¿Perdón?:

Voldemort siseó molesto. : Sos un jodido hablante de pársel, Potter. Me han dicho, y parcialmente _he_ _visto_ en tu mente lo que pasó durante tu segundo año. Te metiste en la Cámara. Gracias, por cierto, por darme la muerte, _otra vez,_ y asesinar a un milenario Basilisco.: Voldemort estaba siendo _claramente_ sarcástico, y Harry no apreciaba esto.

: _Tú_ y tu Basilisco sangriento estaba tratando de _matarme_ y yo soy el maldito Niño-Que-No-Morirá, ¿qué esperabas que _hiciera? _Y ¡sal de mi mente, bastardo!:

: ¿Terminaste?: Voldemort sonaba realmente urdido. Harry suspiró con símil exasperación.

: A lo que iba, es a que fuiste capaz de entrar a la Cámara; así que podés conseguirlo aquí.:

: Um, estoy bastante seguro de que Snape no puso una contraseña en pársel para la puerta de su despacho...:

: Y ahí es donde _pársel-magia_ entra en juego. Decir la palabra "ábrete" en pársel puede ser sólo eso, una _palabra, pero si pones la magia dentro de ella, se convierte en pársel-magia. _Debido a que es tan rara, y de una clase diferente al resto de las otras -algunos la llamarían hechizos de criatura- la magia normal no puede protegerse contra ella. Severus Snape es un mago inteligente y capaz: -esto lo dijo reluctante- : pero hay algunas cosas que no puede siquiera considerar o prepararse contra ellas.:

Harry absorbió cuidadosamente lo dicho. : Entonces, ¿usé pársel-magia para entrar en la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Cómo lo hice sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, en primer lugar?:

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua, la punta incluso cepilló la mejilla de Harry, haciéndole contraerse por la sensación. : Precisás tener la _intención_ de que lo que estás diciendo para que actúe como un hechizo. Enfocarla. Cuando abriste la Cámara, _pretendías_ abrirla, y por eso lo hiciste. Ahora mismo, si tienes la intención de que la puerta se abra cuando lo digas, se abrirá.:

Harry estaba un poco impresionado por las perspectivas. Había investigado un poco acerca de ser un hablante, pero, naturalmente, la biblioteca de Hogwarts no tenía mucho material para trabajar. Nunca había sabido que un hablante podía hacer algo más que comunicarse con las serpientes.

:¿Snape no se dará cuenta?:

: El hechizo no actuará contra el hechizo normal que se coloca en la puerta; por lo tanto, la apertura de la puerta de esta manera será imposible de rastrear. Así que no, no lo hará.:

Más calmo pero todavía dudoso, Harry preguntó: ¿Necesito mi varita? Supongo que en realidad no la usé para lo de la Cámara...:

: Ayuda al principio, pero no la necesitas. Ahora ¡adelante con ello!, ¡estás perdiendo el tiempo!:

Inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta y alzando su varita, Harry pasó revista a su creencia y a su anticipación de lo que debía suceder cuando habló, con la esperanza de que lo estuviera haciendo bien. No debería ser tan difícil, se dijo, ya lo había hecho cuando tenía doce años sin siquiera saber que lo estaba haciendo en primer lugar.

: Ábrete.: siseó. No ocurrió nada. Bueno, maldita sea.

: Enfócate, e inténtalo de nuevo,: Voldemort le pinchó, no necesariamente con cuidado pero por lo menos él no puso más presión sobre Harry, por lo que el joven estaba agradecido.

Frunciendo los labios, Harry se centró en la imagen de apertura de la puerta, _creyendo_ que sucedería, y silbó la palabra de nuevo.

: _Ábrete.:_ Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la diferencia respecto a la última vez, el ligero cosquilleo de como la magia fluía de su núcleo y afectó al medio ambiente a su alrededor con una especie de corriente libre, a diferencia de la magia enseñada en la escuela. Con repentina facilidad, la puerta del despacho de Snape se abrió con un sonido ínfimo.

: Bien hecho, Potter.: Lo dijo con poco entusiasmo, pero no obstante Harry sonrió ante el cumplido, y rápidamente se deslizó adentro y cerró la puerta.

Una vez allí, Harry se quitó la Capa Invisible y la colgó de su brazo para tenerla a poca distancia. Levantó la varita, su _Lumos_ ya brillando, e inspeccionó la habitación.

: ¿Dónde deberíamos comenzar?:

Sacudiendo su lengua, dijo Voldemort con un tono atribulado, : Los estantes de pociones.: El _imbécil_ estaba implícito.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se acercó a la pared que contenía una multitud de viales y botellas de todo tipo de formas y tamaños, cada uno conteniendo un fluido colorido. Algunos los reconoció, pero la mayoría ni siquiera podía soñar con adivinarlos.

Trabajaron juntos, Voldemort se elevó desde su percha (el hombro de Harry) y miró los estantes superiores a los que Harry había visto, fueron viendo cada poción de cada sección antes de pasar a otra. Cada vaso estaba etiquetado claramente, así que al menos ellos no estaban sorprendidos de ese aspecto. Harry, aún de haber tenido la cuestionable motivación de aprender Pociones de verdad, tuvo que pedir a Voldemort que discerniera acerca de qué eran varios de los brebajes cuando él no reconoció los nombres.

Pronto, después de varios minutos de búsqueda, se hizo evidente que, si bien había una gran variedad de pociones allí, ninguna de ellas era nada de especial rareza o interés, o incluso desconocida. Harry, postulaba que tal vez alguno de los frascos fue mal etiquetado a propósito, pero Voldemort tenía otras ideas.

: Debe tener otro lugar para las pociones realmente interesantes.:

Harry tomó un momento para digerir esto, antes de lamentarse, : Oh Merlín, ¿tenemos que entrar en sus aposentos ahora?: Harry hizo una mueca, alejándose de los estantes y frotándose la frente, rozando la famosa cicatriz. : ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Como dije, ni siquiera sabemos con certeza si Snape fue el que le dosificó. Podríamos estar embarcados en una búsqueda inútil.:

Voldemort se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, su lengua chasqueando rápidamente dentro y fuera de su boca. Harry tomó ese momento para comprobar el mapa, asegurándose de que Snape estaba aún donde lo habían visto en el pasado.

"¡Oh, mierda!"

A la suerte de Harry le gustaba mearlo en los momentos más inoportunos, como era habitual, pues cuando comprobó el mapa, las huellas de Snape ya no estaban estacionadas en su habitación, sino que serpenteaban a través de los pasillos de las mazmorras en un camino que le llevaba directamente a su despacho. Cierto que no sabían si iba a frenar allí o no, pero Harry no iba a correr ningún riesgo. : Tenemos que irnos.:

: ¡Espera! Puedo saborear el aire frío y la suciedad. Creo que hay una habitación por debajo de ésta.: Su lengua salió de nuevo, tal vez para confirmar sus hallazgos.

: No me importa, podemos volver más tarde. Snape está en camino y prefiero no quedar atrapados.:

Voldemort estaba claramente muy infeliz cuando Harry arrojó su Capa sobre ambos y rápidamente salió de la habitación después de asegurarse nada había sido perturbado. La cerradura mágica de Snape fue reinstalada automáticamente en el momento en que cerró la puerta tras él. Observando el Mapa del Merodeador, Harry vio como su nombre se acercaba al de Snape. Él sintió justificada su rápida retirada cuando Snape se detuvo ante la puerta de su despacho tan sólo unos minutos después de cuando Harry se había ido y entró en la habitación. El hombre no estuvo allí mucho tiempo, sin embargo, él después fue caminando hacia Harry, para gran consternación del joven. Maldiciendo, marchó a las zancadas a fin de poner distancia entre ellos, sin confiar en su Capa Invisible de mantenerlo completamente desapercibidos ante la percepción de Snape.

Utilizando el mismo sistema que tenían antes, con Voldemort viendo el Mapa del Merodeador y Harry caminando, volvieron sobre sus pasos hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

De repente, Voldemort siseó: ¡Quieto!: en el oído de Harry, y el chico inmediatamente se congeló y miró el Mapa, tratando de ver cuál era el problema. Actualmente estaba en las afueras del Gran Salón, y el que venía en sentido contrario era Albus Dumbledore. Detrás de él, Snape también se aproximaba.

: Quiero ver lo que están haciendo.: Vacilando antes de asentir a regañadientes, Harry se acercó a una pared y se apretó contra ella, cubriéndose en las sombras a pesar de que no había nada visible de él en las sombras que ocultar en realidad. Preguntó

: ¿Crees que uno de ellos podría haber llamado por Flú al otro?: Harry preguntó en voz baja, un par de ojos rojos, y otro par, verdes; miraban con atención como los dos puntos se acercaban más y más hasta que se interceptaron. Voldemort no contestó. Harry volvió su atención a los representantes de la vida real en vez de a los puntos del Mapa cuando estuvieron a la vista y trató de escuchar lo que decían.

"Severus, ¿cuál parece ser el problema?" Dumbledore preguntó en su forma agradable.

El Profesor de Pociones miró a su alrededor antes de echar silenciosamente un encanto de privacidad. Harry maldijo por lo bajo, pero Voldemort lo instó a emitir un "Escuchar" en pársel-magia. Le tomó un par de intentos, pero de inmediato pudo escuchar a través de la barrera de la privacidad una vez que estaba echada.

"Las barreras de mi despacho fueron disparadas. Fui a investigar, pero el intruso se había marchado."

Interiormente, Harry hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado de las barreras? Probablemente esto mostraba cuán distraído estaba Voldemort para haberlas olvidado también. O tal vez Snape era más paranoico de lo que le consideraban.

Dumbledore, sin embargo, parecía despreocupado. "Tal vez era una rata. ¿Había algo perturbado o faltante?"

Snape resopló. "Las barreras anti-robo estaban intactos, así que no. Director, ¿por qué no me informó acerca de la nueva… _mascota_ de Potter?"

Dumbledore torció su mano ennegrecida delante de él en un gesto de conciliación. "Ah, sí, veo lo que estás viendo. Quería ver si tal vez te hacías las mismas preguntas que yo. ¿Ha habido alguna señal de Voldemort desde que le administró la poción? Por cierto, bien hecho, hijo mío. Eso tuvo que haber sido difícil".

"Sí, sí que lo fue," Snape arrastraba las palabras con irritación. "Elfos domésticos son interminablemente proteccionistas de las cocinas y de los elementos dentro. Me las arreglé para verter un poco en la crema de la noche anterior."

Harry se alegraba de que había puesto un hechizo silenciador sobre ellos, porque ante esta admisión de culpabilidad Voldemort había siseado un silbido agudo, escupiendo veneno en el proceso. Sin pensarlo, Harry levantó la mano y alisó la cabeza y el cobracapelo de Voldemort, tratando de calmar su temperamento, todo el rato pensando, _'¿Toma el té con crema?'_ Porque lo encontró extraño. Por alguna razón, el gesto inconsciente trabajó, sin embargo, y la serpiente se quedó en silencio y se concentró de nuevo en escuchar.

"Ninguna señal", informó Snape, haciendo caso omiso de los cumplidos de Dumbledore. "Como ya le he dicho, esa excusa despreciable de mago que es Colagusano afirmó que mató a una gran serpiente blanca ese mismo día. Yo, por supuesto, oblivié a la rata. No había restos como prueba, sin embargo, pero ya no ha sido visto por aquellos admitidos en la base del Señor Oscuro, y Colagusano insistió en que estaba muerta".

"Hmm, si ese es el caso y _era_ Voldemort, entonces el resultado de la poción fue sin duda inesperado, entre otras cosas." Dumbledore dijo de tal manera, un tanto seca y _susceptible,_ que tuvo a Harry pensando que se estaba perdiendo algo, pero esperaba que las cosas se volverían más clara cuanto más escuchara.

"Al parecer," Dumbledore continuó, "no habíamos contabilizado ningún aspecto de cómo iba a reaccionar con el cuerpo y la magia de Voldemort. ¡Una serpiente! ¡Imagínese eso! Estaba seguro _de que_ _ese_ particular brebaje daría lugar a una transformación en el cuerpo temporal que tuvo antes del ritual con Harry, o incluso la sombra de antes. El objetivo de la poción fue pasar a la transformación del estado más debilitado de la plantilla. ¿Tal vez esa era su forma de animago? Hmm. Me pregunto si la otra..."

"Sí, sí, ya sé," Snape se quejó, interrumpiendo lo que Dumbledore tenía que decir, insertando sus propias palabras. "La contrapartida es más probable de dar resultados interesantes. En cualquier caso, no tiene ninguna consecuencia. Lo que necesito saber ahora es si ¿cree que Voldemort ha sido desterrado una vez más?"

Sin hacer nada, Harry se preguntó acerca de la elección de palabras de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué "desterrado" y no "muerto"?

"Ese sería el caso preferido." Snape murmuró algo entre dientes que Harry no podía escuchar con claridad-algo sobre "ido para siempre", y decidió que probablemente podría llenar el resto.

Más alto, Snape prosiguió, "Pero no estamos seguros. ¿No le parece extraño que los días siguientes de que Colagusano encontrara una extraña serpiente blanca en el señorío de Ya-Sabes-Quién que el chico Potter encontrara una así?"

Dumbledore no parecía afectado, como siempre. "Sí, es una extraña coincidencia, ¿no? Las coincidencias son un tipo complicado de la magia en este mundo. No crees realmente a Harry capaz de ayudar a Voldemort, sin embargo, ¿no?"

Snape se burló, "Él es un Gryffindor; no me extrañaría que él fuera tan estúpido."

Harry se sintió muy ofendido. Tal vez el ser llamado estúpido por Voldemort varias veces al día le dio una tolerancia baja para otros diciéndolo. En ese momento, Snape estaba oficialmente fuera de su lista de "No Tocar" para después del séptimo año. Ese bastardo podría valerse por sí mismo. No importaba que Harry realmente _estaba_ ayudando a Voldemort... ¡pero eso no venía al caso!

"Para Voldemort el haber hecho todo el camino hasta Hogwarts como una serpiente ordinaria en tal corto tiempo sería toda una hazaña. Sin embargo, puse un hechizo vinculante sobre Harry y su serpiente como medida de precaución. Le aseguro, durante la 'libertad vigilada' de la serpiente (las próximas dos semanas antes de las vacaciones), la serpiente no será capaz de alejarse de Harry más de diez pies de distancia. Si alguien en verdad se ha metido en su despacho, es muy poco probable que fuese la serpiente de Harry mientras que el mismo Harry residía en la torre de Gryffindor."

Cuando Harry oyó cómo Dumbledore hablaba del hechizo vinculante, le dio cierta aprehensión sobre el peligro implícito al cual Voldemort estaba expuesto si decidía escapar. Harry no le haría al hombre-serpiente intentarlo. Luego se preguntó si a él acaso se preocupaba por el Señor Oscuro, pero no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión al respecto. Enroscado en su cuello, Voldemort permaneció extrañamente silencioso.

"¿Qué te hace confiar en que Potter no ayudaría al Señor Oscuro si él es la serpiente?"

Desde donde Harry se escondía, él sólo podía distinguir como la serena expresión firme de Dumbledore se tornaba en algo más serio. "Venga, Severus, nosotros _debemos_ confiar en Harry. Él es el único capaz de derrotar a Lord Voldemort, y si realmente fue desterrado, una vez más, Harry tendrá más tiempo para completar su tarea."

Dios bendiga a Dumbledore y sus discursos inductores de culpas. Harry frunció el ceño, empujando sus sentimientos a un lado para poder oír qué más podrían decir.

"Sigo pensando que poner todas sus esperanzas en un niño es muy tonto."

El rostro de Dumbledore fue de nuevo más jovial. "Ah, pero Harry no es chico normal, ¿verdad? Vamos, es tarde. Te veré en la mañana, Severus."

Snape murmuró un buenas noches tristón antes de girar sobre sus talones y de volver a bajar a las mazmorras. Dumbledore volvió hacia dónde vino, dejando a Harry y a Voldemort solos en la oscuridad.

: ¿Y bien?:

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua. : ¡Qué curioso!,: la serpiente silbó casi distraída.

: Um, hola, Tom, ¿la poción? ¿Pusiste atención?, ya que no parece importarte demasiado.:

: Por supuesto que me importa, mocoso, pero había algunas otras cosas interesantes en la información divulgada, así que bien.:

: Huh,: Harry reflexionó: ¿Como la idea de que aparentemente soy el _único que puede matarlo? ¿_Yo, un chico de dieciséis años con apenas una fracción del conocimiento que posees?:

: Parece que podés ser más de lo que pareces.:

Harry bufó y levantó las manos. : ¡No! ¡Tú no, no tú también! Pensé que tú de todas las personas te negarías a verme como el representante de un título como el del Niño-Que-Vivió, el Elegido, o el Salvador. En realidad, yo no tengo nada de especial.:

'¿Por qué le estoy diciendo esto al Señor Oscuro exactamente?' Harry se dijo a sí mismo exasperado.

La lengua de Voldemort se movió trazando una curiosa especie de camino. : Has sobrevivido a la maldición asesina.:

: ¿Sabes lo que piensa Dumbledore? Él piensa que es el poder del _amor_ lo que me permitirá derrotarte. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, abrazarte hasta la muerte? Sobreviví al maleficio asesino porque mi madre se sacrificó por mí. _Tú_ has escuchado sólo una parte de esa profecía jodida y hete aquí, que era autocumplidora. Si no hubieras ido allí esa noche no hubiera sido marcado como tu llamado igual y probablemente estarías gobernando el mundo ahora mismo.:

Voldemort se mantuvo en un silencio comtemplativo por un momento antes de silbar suavemente : ¿Conoces la profecía, verdad?:

_'¡Oh, mierda!'_ Pensó Harry_. 'Yo no quería decir tanto...'_

: ¿Quieres decir que no la obtuviste de mi cabeza?: preguntó Harry, intentando ganar tiempo.

: No. Dime, Potter, ¿qué es lo que dice?: el hombre-serpiente dijo con dulzura. Er, _más dulce _de lo normal, eso.

Harry suspiró. Oh, bueno, en lugar de un centavo, sería una libra. Tal vez Voldemort finalmente se daría cuenta de que todo era culpa suya, incluso por escuchar la estúpida Profecía en primer lugar.

: Después de lo del Ministerio del año pasado, Dumbledore me llevó a su despacho y me mostró el recuerdo de cuando la profecía fue dicha primero,: explicó Harry.

Cerrando los ojos, susurró: _"El único con el poder de subyugar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca ... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere ... y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual , pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce ... y uno de los dos debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida ... el que tiene el poder de subyugar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere "._

Harry odiaba esa profecía. Por ella, toda su vida había sido una enorme decepción. Dumbledore pensaba que era su capacidad de amar la que subyugaría a Lord Voldemort, fuera lo que fuera. En realidad, Harry apenas lo conocía; se crió en un hogar sin amor, y hasta ahora él no estaba seguro de cuán puro era el amor que entre él y sus amigos compartían. A veces parecía que era sólo un amor condicional, en lugar de incondicional. Un matrimonio de conveniencia. Otras veces eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Era tan confuso…

Voldemort dio un delicado resoplido, arrancando a Harry de su rumiar. : Vos _no sos_ mi igual .:

: ¿Sí? Recomiendo que se lo digas a Dumbledore, porque él parece pensar que esta profecía es exacta. Yo diría que mi supuesto poder secreto es la suerte pura, pero creo que, en todo caso, _tú_ ya la conoces,: Harry se burló.

: Sí, muy irritante, así es. Pero dejemos este tema por ahora, ya que no nos lleva a ninguna parte, y volvamos a la Torre .:

: Sí, _Amo_,: Harry gruñó burlón, comprobando el Mapa antes de partir.

Una vez acomodado con seguridad en su cama, Voldemort se acurrucó frente a Harry, con los ojos escarlatas brillando. Ellos ahora eran capaces de discutir lo que habían escuchado acerca de la poción que Snape había usado.

: Por lo que sé, la intención de la poción era transformar a una persona a un estado debilitado pasado. Los resultados de ello podrían varían mucho, dependiendo de la persona, ya que hay todo tipo de debilidades a las que una persona podría ser sometida.:

Harry lo consideró, sopesándolo contra sus propias suposiciones de lo que él había escuchado de Dumbledore. : Creo que tienes razón. Pero, ¿la mayoría de la gente acaso simplemente no volvería a su infancia? Eso parece como el estado más débil posible .:

Voldemort asintió con su pequeña cabeza. : Tal vez, pero como he dicho, que dependería de la persona. Tengo que admitirlo, Severus Snape es un maestro, ha creado una brillante poción. La poción que me dio es de gran alcance, ya que es _inespecífica._ Algo así sería muy difícil de preparar, y mucho más inventar, si eso es lo que Snape ha hecho. Se necesitaría más que un poco de magia aspirada de sí, quiero decir.:

: ¿Cómo es eso de 'inespecífica'?:

: Piensa en ello; tu observación de la infancia siendo el estado más débil de una persona es precisa, pero ¿Qué dices que una persona que pasó por un período de depresión? En ese caso, es _emocionalmente_ débil, y podría, de hecho, cumplir con los términos de la poción. O, tal vez una persona quedó temporalmente ciega, o maldecida. Sospecho que la poción de Snape podría llevar a una persona de nuevo a cualquiera de esos estados. Me imagino que podría incluso ser capaz de matar, si habría una persona que hubiese muerto, pero fue devuelta a la vida antes de que su alma tuviese la oportunidad de escapar totalmente. Sea como sea, tiene que ser un estado de indefensión casi total, esa es mi conclusión .:

Harry estaba empezando a envolver su mente en torno al concepto. : Así que, para mí mi estado de debilidad podría no ser como un bebé, pero sí como quedo cuando los Dementores están a mí alrededor, o cuando aquel cabrón particular me posee .:

Voldemort tuvo la audacia de reírse. Harry echaba fuego por los ojos.

: Pero de ti, Snape y Dumbledore creían que volverías de nuevo a ... el cuerpo que tenías cuando Colagusano te arrojó en el caldero la noche de la Tercera Prueba, o en aquella forma de espíritu. ¿Por qué te convertiste en una serpiente, entonces?:

: La explicación, es simplemente mi estado más débil. Incluso yo no habría esperado este resultado, pero ahora que me contemplo, tiene sentido. Mientras estaba en forma de espíritu, no estaba completamente indefenso dado que yo podía poseer otros magos, y aun de forma temporal, tuve la oportunidad de acceder a mi magia. En ambos estados tenía que depender de mis seguidores, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Así que a su vez, la poción sacó la parte de la serpiente de mí mismo que Dumbledore no había contabilizado. Sospecho que mi magia trató de protegerme, pero debido a que la poción no es un arte de magia inerte -como ya he dicho, más probable es que fuese requerido mientras era preparada- mi magia reaccionó mal y por lo tanto dio a la poción volátil el poder de darme una forma verdaderamente debilitada. Como estoy ahora, estoy en mi mayor debilidad. Después de todo, tengo que confiar en _ti,_ no de mí, pero sí en mi enemigo. Sos el único que me puede entender, y sólo tú puedes ser capaz de ayudarme.:

Harry estaba asombrado. : Eso es... eso es algo,: respondió poco elegantemente.

: Sí,: siseó Voldemort. : Esa poción es de hecho una pieza importante de magia y destreza.:

Los dos se sentaron en silencio durante unos momentos. : Mencionaron una poción contraparte,: Harry lo rompió al final.

: Lo hicieron,: Voldemort acordó, : pero no estoy seguro de si hablaban de ella teóricamente o si realmente hay una. Estoy seguro de que Snape tenía una bodega de almacenamiento oculta bajo su techo. Muchos Maestros de Pociones lo hacen. Había una corriente de aire allí que no encajaba con el resto de la habitación. En todo caso, él la guardaría allí .:

Harry suspiró. : Hicimos un error esta noche al olvidarnos de las barreras y... oh, por favor, no me mires así, incluso los Señores Oscuros pueden equivocarse. De todos modos, vamos a tener que aguardar antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Las vacaciones de Navidad serán en dos semanas, y para entonces el hechizo de vinculación que Dumbledore puso sobre nosotros se habrá disuelto. Podemos intentarlo de nuevo entonces, ya que me volveré a alojar en el castillo.:

_'Sí,'_ Harry pensó con tristeza. "_No hay manera de que vaya a lo de los Weasley para las vacaciones este año... no si estoy con Voldemort_. '

Voldemort se quejó, pero tuvo que aceptar. De repente, él ladeó la cabeza de una manera extraña y enfocó sus ojos escarlata en los de Harry.

: ¿Sabías que se está muriendo?:

Harry frunció el ceño, sorprendido. : ¿Quién?:

: Dumbledore,: dijo la serpiente con naturalidad : El ennegrecimiento de su mano es el resultado de oscura maldición. Parece que el director se ha entrometido en cosas que no debería.: el oscuro tono de Voldemort daba entender que él sabía más de ello, y estaba muy enojado por algo, pero Harry estaba demasiado aturdido para molestarse en preguntar.

"¿Se está muriendo?" Harry susurró. "No te creo."

"Entonces eres un tonto."

La peor parte era, que era algo en lo que Harry podía _creer._

Harry negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. ¡Dumbledore no! El hombre, mientras que externamente parecía marchito, a Harry le parecía eterno, una constante que siempre estaría allí. Ese viejo aparentemente sabio que, Harry finalmente había llegado a comprender, podía estar tan cegado como Voldemort acerca de cómo funcionaba el mundo. El hombre había cometido errores, pero él podía; eso conllevaba el hecho de ser humano.

¿Pero ahora él se estaba muriendo?

Esto sería el fin de una era. Dumbledore había sido el ícono de la Luz desde hacía décadas, desde su derrota de Grindelwald. Si Dumbledore moría, ¿dónde los dejaría? El pánico comenzó a surgir en la garganta de Harry.

Pero luego se enfocó en Voldemort una vez más y se obligó a calmarse. Tenía que mirar las cosas de manera racional, para auparse lejos de la reacción inmediata y de pensar, porque ahora había un cuadro más grande que había estado ausente todo el tiempo... la pieza faltante del rompecabezas que no sabía que había dejado estúpidamente de lado hasta ahora que fue recuperada y puesta en su lugar que le correspondía.

Dumbledore había estado tratando de decirle algo, para enseñarle a Harry algo sobre Voldemort. Lo había sabido desde que el director le había llevado a su despacho para mirar viejos recuerdos sobre el enemigo que se sentaba en la cama de Harry. Él estaba tratando de impartir a Harry algún tipo de conocimiento antes de morir. ¿Pero qué? ¿Y _por qué_ lo estaba haciendo de esta manera extraña, vueltera? Harry actuaba para averiguar las cosas por sí mismo, pero a veces era más fácil tener a alguien que las averiguara para él, especialmente si el tiempo era esencial.

Fuera lo que fuese, Dumbledore le dejaba encontrarlo por su cuenta, y Harry no estaba seguro de si estaba destinado a antes o después de la muerte de Dumbledore. En cualquier caso, el plan de Snape y de Dumbledore de debilitar a Voldemort estaba empezando a tener más sentido. Mientras que el tiempo de Dumbledore se estaba acabando, al parecer estaba tratando de garantizar que el de Harry corriera un poco más. Harry no entendía las cosas todavía, pero sabía que Dumbledore retenía deliberadamente la información de él. Era sólo la forma en que el viejo trabajaba. Esto irritó a Harry, pero al final había decidido que mientras él entendía esto, dejaría al Director jugar con sus reglas... por ahora.

Voldemort se estaba impacientando con su silencio. : No te vas a poner a llorar sobre mi hombro, ¿verdad Potter?:

Harry se preguntó acerca de la grosería, pero entonces recordó que ese era el Señor Oscuro, que ser un hijo de puta era tan sólo su naturaleza y que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo si Dumbledore moría. Aún en un ligero estado de shock, Harry negó.

: No, no te preocupes, no me gustaría causarte ningún dolor emocional a cambio .:

: Ahórramelo, Potter. Y bien, porque yo no quiero tener que hacer frente a su lloriqueo durante el próximo sabe Merlín cuánto tiempo.:

: Oh, no te preocupes,: Harry le dijo con acuosa alegría, dejando a un lado todos los pensamientos sobre Dumbledore. : Las semanas pasarán volando, sobre todo ¡cuando uno se divierte conmigo!:

Voldemort siseó, dejando escapar un gemido. : ¡Semanas! Mis mortífagos van a hacer que los maten, yo lo sé, mientras permaneces dentro de mi alcance y no puedo tocarte .:

: Mira el lado positivo, : dijo Harry. : Vas a tener un montón de tiempo para reconstruir tus tropas de respaldo mientras termino la escuela .:

: Vete a dormir, mocoso .:

: Sí, _amo.:_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, eso fue el capítulo 3! Espero que les haya gustado, y ahora la trama podrá avanzar un poco. Estoy un poco preocupado por las reacciones a que es Snape y Dumbledore pero futuros capítulos se espera hacerlo bien.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima semana (me gusta mucho el capítulo 4 ...)**

**N/T: Próxima actualización: lunes 10 de noviembre!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Resumen **Al ser convertido en serpiente por acción de Snape y Dumbledore y ser incapaz de cambiar de nuevo, Lord Voldemort no tiene más remedio que recurrir al otro único hablante de pársel vivo, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato con él, Harry se compromete a ayudar al Señor Oscuro a regresar a su forma humana. Forzados a trabajar juntos, ¿cómo soportará Harry tener a Voldemort viviendo enroscado a su cuello? Más de 5 mil Favoritos en la versión original!

**Rating**: M por el lenguaje y el eventual slash

**Advertencias**: Eventual SLASH Harry / Voldemort (por favor no leer si no te gusta), Gris! Harry, Ligeramente manipulador pero no "malo"! Dumbledore

**Disclaimer**: No poseo, ni ahora ni nunca, a Harry Potter. Las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

**N/A:** Una vez más, gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews/favoriteado/siguen esta historia. He decidido subir la calificación hasta M por el la eventual slash, pero esto no ocurrirá por un tiempo y voy a poner todo tipo de advertencias en los capítulos con una calificación M.

**N/T**:mooniemouse27: Sí, Harry y Voldy tendrán que ser un equipo y quienquiera que esté cerca de Harry termina involucrado en aventuras Gryffindor, hasta un Dark Lord.

Mani, lisicarmela, me alegro que les gustara.

Sakura-Selene: falta todavía para la Navidad… y cuando Dumbledore sospecha algo jamás jamás lo impide, sólo observa (wei wu wei) hasta que se concrete y dice "Sí, porque yo tenía una teoría…" Así cualquiera… Claro que cuando tiene una teoría, arma las piezas para que la gente caiga al final… (Esto es una divagación. No está relacionada con el fic).

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p>"Charla normal"<p>

: Pársel:

_Pensamientos_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel:_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Harry estaba en el Gran Salón desayunando cuando Hermione lo sorprendió murmurando rabiosamente algo entre dientes, con la nariz enterrada en el diario El Profeta.

"¿Qué anda mal, Hermione?"

La niña tiró el periódico sobre la mesa con enojo, tapando su plato y el de Ron en el proceso. Ron frunció el ceño y sacó su plato, arrimándolo a su pechera de manera protectora y tomando otro bocado de crepé. Harry alzó una ceja y sonrió.

"Es Tú-Sabes-Quién, Harry. Él ha estado demasiado tranquilo últimamente. Él está planeando algo, lo sé," dijo con convicción.

Harry se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza. Voldemort murmuró: : Y me llaman paranoico...: la tos de Harry fue en aumento mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de aclararse la garganta y sofocar la risa.

Hermione continuó, ajena a la reacción de Harry. "Ha habido todos estos robos y asaltos, hombres lobo al acecho y discordia y anarquía durante los últimos meses, ¿y ahora de repente nada? No puedes decirme que no es sospechoso. No ha habido ni un pío ni indicios de actividad Mortífaga desde que tres de ellos fueron capturados la semana pasada ".

Ya con la tos bajo control y una cuidadora, pose circunspecta, Harry preguntó: "¿La semana pasada? Ah, te refieres a la pelea de pub."

Hermione le lanzó una _mirada._ "Ellos estaban tratando de secuestrar a esa bruja mestiza que consiguió derribar a uno de los hombres. Todo el mundo está diciendo que hay que estar en alerta máxima," ella le dijo con gravedad. "Me pregunto qué piensa Dumbledore."

"Sí, me pregunto..." Harry murmuró. Fue mientras tenía la mitad de una cucharada de avena en la boca que un pensamiento se le ocurrió. "¡Hey, espera un minuto!" exclamó con la boca llena, la mano sosteniendo la cuchara todavía congelada en el aire. Tras la ingestión de un último bocado de sustento, recogió sus cosas y le dijo a sus amigos que los vería un poco después, haciendo caso omiso de sus miradas atónitas, y él a toda prisa se alejó de su asiento sin una palabra de explicación, ya sea por su arrebato o su salida repentina. Salió de manera casual del Gran Salón, y ya fuera tomó velocidad; Harry se dirigió en la dirección de su primera clase, pero se detuvo en un aula vacía que encontró en el camino. Colocó a Voldemort en un escritorio y puso barreras de privacidad antes de la colocar las manos en las caderas.

: Pensé que habías dicho que tus _camaradas _sabrían cómo continuar marcando su caos y disidencia, incluso sin ti.:

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua. : Y lo hicieron, ya oíste a la sangresucia; ellos, los mismos imbéciles fueron capturados .:

: Entonces, ¿se trataba de una _pelea_ de _pub..._ ese es tu plan de respaldo? Vamos, ¿realmente esperas que me lo crea? :

Hinchando el cobracapelo y formando un S con su figura, gestionando aparecer petulante incluso en su forma actual, Voldemort dijo, : Te dije que ellos sabrían qué hacer si perdiera mi cuerpo otra vez. No tienen ninguna prueba de que eso haya pasado. ¿Qué, qué te parecería si de pronto comenzarían a llamar sus propios aquelarres y ataques después de sólo una semana de mi ausencia? Cuán insultante .:

Harry frunció el ceño. : Me engañaste acerca de que todo cambiaría si siquiera pensaran que te habías marchado .:

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron con alegría maliciosa. : No, _Tú_ hiciste demasiadas suposiciones. La guerra vendrá con el tiempo, pero después de un tiempo suficiente para que mis seguidores lleguen a la conclusión de _por qué_ estoy ausente. Podría tomar meses, si Dumbledore se mantiene en silencio sobre sus sospechas de mi destierro .:

Acomodando una silla vacía, Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella, cruzando los brazos malhumorado. : Sabías exactamente lo que estabas haciendo, : refunfuñó, no estando seguro de si él debería estar enojado con Voldemort o consigo mismo por caer en una manipulación ahora obvia, no importa lo que dijese Voldemort al respecto. Él suspiró, decidiendo que en realidad no importaba, supuso, ya que había otras razones válidas para lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Sólo había una cosa que hacer ahora en este caso: molestar al Señor Oscuro en venganza.

: Así que, ¿qué te parece? ¿Está el malvado Lord Voldemort planeando un nuevo esquema de depravación? O tal vez él se ha rendido a... ¿alguna idea en cuanto a lo que aquello podría ser? :

Voldemort se mofó, chasqueando la lengua con enojo. : No me gustan sus mejillas, Potter .:

Harry sonrió antes de reírse. : Una pelea en un pub... de verdad, ¿no debe de saber su gente que no hay que golpear a las novias de los Aurores? :

Voldemort permaneció enrollado y apretado en su mal humor, casi pareciendo estar contemplando algo que preferiría no ver. : Te necesito... : Voldemort le enseñó los colmillos con cierta frustración desconocida. : Te necesito, Potter, para hacerme un... un _favor_, : al final lo dijo, entre dientes con amargura, sin duda acostumbrado a tener que _pedir las cosas en lugar de simplemente ordenárselas a todos aquellos a su alrededor._

La frente de Harry se arrugó con asombro ante la petición. : ¿Qué? Y antes de que preguntes, yo no voy a echarme un _Crucio_ a mí mismo .:

La serpiente levantó la cabeza, ignorando por completo su comunicado. : Necesito que le envíes una carta a Lucius Malfoy .:

El primer pensamiento de Harry, por supuesto, era algo a lo largo en la líneas de, _no en su vida, Voldemort._ Pero, él decidió seguir la solicitud, por el momento, y ver cuáles eran las intenciones de Voldemort.

Resoplando, Harry preguntó:: ¿Qué debería decirle? Creo que ya lo sé, "Después de pensarlo con detenimiento, he decidido que todas las túnicas Mortífagas ahora deben ser de rosadas." ¿Estoy cerca? ¿Pegué en el palo? :

: ¡Potter! : advirtió Voldemort. : Te diré qué escribir. Puedes enviar una lechuza esta noche .:

El rostro de Harry se volvió firme cuando él entrecerró los ojos en sospecha. : ¿Para qué necesitas enviar una carta a Lucius Malfoy?: preguntó acaloradamente. No había manera de que retransmitiera las órdenes de Voldemort.

: ¿Por qué crees? Mis seguidores están en bajo perfil ahora, y me gustaría que sigan así y no tener una repetición del... incidente… :

: Lucha de Pub .:

: …de la semana pasada, : Voldemort terminó, haciendo caso omiso de la corrección de Harry. : Malfoy es el más capaz para hacer correr la voz. Ellos _no_ tienen que hacer nada sin mi permiso .:

Bueno, eso fue sin duda interesante.

: Espera... ¿lo que quieres es que envíe a los mortífagos una carta diciéndoles que no se les permite hacer ninguna, eh, cosa de Mortífagos? :

: Este _era_ uno de los términos de nuestro acuerdo, ¿o no? Si has cambiado de idea yo estaría feliz de ordenarles… :

: No, no, : Harry interrumpió apresuradamente. Sabía que los términos no estaban realmente activos, sin embargo, ya que no había cumplido con su parte del trato, y sospechaba que Voldemort lo sabía también, pero sólo lo estaba utilizando como un argumento para convencer a Harry de escribir su estúpida carta. Era evidente que no se fiaba de que sus seguidores no hicieran nada estúpido.

: Muy bien, voy a escribir su carta, : dijo Harry con un largo, interminable suspiro, aunque en realidad el que el Señor Oscuro ordenara a los mortífagos a sentar cabeza estaba perfectamente bien para él. Él sacó un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y tinta de su mochila. : ¿Por lo tanto, los mortífagos realmente no saben que estás perdido? Bien, : Harry hizo un gesto con las manos,: Supongo que ellos te convocan, y tú no los llamas a ellos. Así que, por lo que ellos entienden, si no te comunicás con ellos, podrías estar tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones en el Mediterráneo .:

: Soy un _Señor Oscuro._ Nosotros no _tomamos_ "vacaciones" .:

"Sí, bueno tal vez ese es el origen de tu _problema ..."_ murmuró Harry, asegurándose de que estaba fuera del rango de mordiscos de Voldemort. : Eso sólo parece una desventaja. Tiene que haber alguien que sabría que estás perdido, ¿no? :

Voldemort brevemente infló el cobracapelo antes de recostarse de nuevo. : No, por supuesto que no. Ellos pueden sospechar, pero no "saber". Ellos no son mis _amigos _.:

Harry frunció el ceño. : Pero, ¿qué hay de la noche en que perdió su cuerpo? _Todo el mundo _ lo supo entonces .:

Resoplando ante la mención de su "muerte", Voldemort le contó a Harry, : Eso es porque tu gente tuvo que gritarlo desde los tejados .: La serpiente dejó caer las mandíbulas. : Tengo que admitir que hubo un cambio significativo en la Marca Tenebrosa, ya que están todas conectadas a mi magia. Esa noche fue el heraldo de un período de tiempo durante el cual mi magia se desconectó de las Marcas. Actualmente, mi magia ha sido atada, pero no desconectada .:

Harry sintió un momentáneo precedente de pánico, pero trató de aparentar calma. : Um, ¿cómo funciona la Marca Tenebrosa? Por ejemplo ,: Harry hizo un gesto vago con una de sus manos en el aire,: ¿podría uno de los mortífagos usar la Marca para encontrarte? :

Harry tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que las serpientes no podían sonreír... pero él juró que ésta podía. El muy cabrón sabía a lo que quería llegar, por supuesto.

: ¿Por qué debo decirte? Puedes estar dispuesto a compartir tus secretos, pero yo no soy tan crédulo .:

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Harry recogió el pergamino y la pluma para volverlos a poner en su mochila. : Como quieras, yo sólo voy a dejar de encontrar una manera de escribir esa carta... :

: Potter, eres un ingrato, : Voldemort escupió. Él era realmente demasiado fácil, Harry pensó alegremente para sí mismo. Voldemort levantó la parte superior del cuerpo de la mesa y fijó sus relucientes ojos escarlatas en los verdes brillantes de Harry. Era extraño, pero Harry juró que no estaba la misma malicia de hacía un instante en los ojos de la serpiente, ya que era su respuesta a su insulto mordaz. Tal vez el Señor Oscuro... aprobaba los métodos casi Slytherin de Harry?

: No, no me pueden localizar a través de sus marcas. ¿Por qué iba yo a dejar que alguno de ellos tuviera un medio para encontrarme a mí no importa dónde estuviese? Si tienen algo que decirme, pueden _solicitarlo, pero yo estoy de ninguna manera obligado a sufrir su presencia si yo no lo deseo. _Ellos tan sólo pueden venir a mí si yo los convoco .:

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Bueno. Por lo menos los mortífagos no tenían forma de saber que Voldemort estaba actualmente en Hogwarts... es decir, no si Voldemort les mentía.

: Entonces, ¿qué pasa si te lastimas o algo y no puedes ponerte en contacto con ellos, de hecho, _ahora_ es un ejemplo perfecto? ¿No sería mejor ser si tuvieran una manera de encontrarte? :

: Voy a preguntar de nuevo, Potter: ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? :

Harry parpadeó. : Uh, duh, porque si necesitabas ayuda entonces podrían encontrarlo para ayudarle .: ¿No había Voldemort aprendido la lección en todo el tiempo pasado como una sombra sin cuerpo? Bueno, obviamente no lo había hecho porque el hombre había llegado a Harry, su _enemigo_ destinado, en busca de ayuda. Pudo haber hecho que sus mortífagos secuestraran a Harry o algo para usarlo como un traductor y luego matarlo una vez que no lo necesitara más. Honestamente, Harry se estaba cuestionando constantemente el estatus de genio del hombre. Por supuesto, la estupidez era a menudo un efecto secundario de la locura, y Harry no tenía dudas acerca de esa agradable característica de Voldemort.

: Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo, Potter, : Voldemort rompió el silencio. En ese instante, Harry casi sintió lástima por el Señor Oscuro.

Con un bufido de incredulidad, Harry, en un momento de epifanía, dijo: Cierto. No, ya lo tengo; no se puede confiar en que ninguno de ellos no te apuñalara por la espalda. Supongo que no te puedo culpar, dado el tipo de personas con las que pasas el rato .:

Parecía que Harry lo hubiese golpeado en la nariz. : Mejor _ellos_ que los _aquellos_ a los que _tú_ te asocias ,: Voldemort hervía.

Harry levantó una ceja, cuestionándolo. : ¿Esa es la mejor réplica que tienes? ¡De todos modos! : Harry interrumpió lo que Voldemort podría replicarle y enderezando el pergamino, cogió la pluma del escritorio frente a él. : ¿Qué te gustaría que yo escribiera? :

HPLV ~ HPLV ~ HPLV ~ HPLV ~ HPLV ~ HPLV ~ HPLV

Harry tuvo que reescribir la carta unas dos veces más después de tratar de insertar algunas de sus propias opiniones acerca de algunos Mortífagos en la primera carta, y se vio obligado a reescribir la segunda después de poner varias caricaturas de rostros enojosos y firmarla como _Tommy _Voldemorty El Verrugoso. A Voldemort, para decir poco, no le hizo gracia. Harry estaba empezando a pensar que una vez terminado séptimo año, él debería probablemente sólo matarse a sí mismo en lugar de dejar que Voldemort lo haga, ya que, mientras que encontró que irritar a Voldie era algo muy divertido (sí, lo suficientemente bueno para tener esa mayúscula), a la pasada consiguió preocuparlo un poco por su muerte prometida. Incluso Voldemort había considerado hacerlo inmortal para resignar el asesinarlo en a favor de torturarlo el resto de la eternidad. Después de ello Harry tuvo (probablemente muy estúpidamente) que responderle que él estaba halagado de que Voldemort quisiera pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

Una vez que el (tercer) carta fue terminada, Harry inmediatamente se dio cuenta de un problema: a menos que la conexión entre ellos significara que la manuscrita también era compartida, sería obvio para cualquiera que estuviese familiarizado con el estilo de escritura del Señor Oscuro que él no había escrito esta carta en particular. Harry se lo dijo a Voldemort.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Voldemort simplemente se volteó y mordió su propia cola, extrayendo una sangre tan roja como sus ojos.

: ¿Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo? : chilló Harry alarmado. ¿A Voldemort finalmente se le había chiflado un tornillo? No, espera, eso ya había ocurrido hace mucho...

: Dame la carta, : Voldemort exigió. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry se la tendió a la serpiente, que se limpió rápidamente dejando un rastro carmesí de sangre en la parte inferior de la página.

: Ahora lánzale un _Morsmordre_ al pergamino .:

Harry palideció. : ¿Acaso puedo _hacer esa cosa_ aquí? : Miró a su alrededor con cautela.

Voldemort le dio un largo y sufrido, suspiro sibilante. : Dilo en pársel .: Después de un momento, añadió por si las moscas, : Idiota .:

Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero sin embargo hizo lo que le dijo. Una vez hechizado, Harry vio como la sangre de Voldemort se esparcía en todo el pergamino, se fundía con las palabras entintadas que Harry había escrito y metamorfeaba la escritura manual en una con líneas nítidas y curvas elegantes. La tinta de color negro ahora tenía el color carmesí de la sangre, y en la parte inferior del pergamino apareció la Marca Tenebrosa, con la serpiente envolviéndose alrededor del cráneo y las fauces abiertas en un silbido silencioso.

: ¿Eh? Se te parece, : Harry comentó.

Esa misma tarde, después de que finalizaron las clases, Harry y Voldemort se dirigieron a la lechucería. Voldemort, dictándole a Harry, le había escrito a Lucius que difundiera sus palabras acerca de la abstención de todas las actividades "no autorizadas", mientras que él (Lord Voldemort) estaba ausente en una importante empresa. Que en ningún caso ellos se arriesgaran a quedar atrapados por el Ministerio en las redadas y otras cosas que no recibieron la orden de llevar a cabo, sin hacer preguntas. Todo lo que Harry tenía que hacer ahora era enviar la carta con una lechuza.

Arrugando la nariz, Harry podía decir por el olor mohoso y rancio que él se acercaba al lechucería. Ociosamente se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que un estudiante tuvo que limpiarlo como detención, y supuso que había sido hace bastante tiempo. Arriba, en la torre, los arrullos y gritos silenciosos de los búhos saludaron sus oídos, y tan pronto como él entró en la habitación una figura blanca como la nieve llegó volando hacia él y se posó en el brazo ofrecido.

"Hola, Hedwig. ¿Cómo estás mi dulce chica?" Harry sacó un puñado de golosinas para lechuzas, siempre dispuesto a malcriar a su primer y más leal amiga. Él no iba a usarla para enviar esta carta, ya que no quería que ella corriera riesgos en su seguridad y además era muy identificable como suya.

Hedwig tomó las golosinas que se le ofrecían, antes de girar los luminosos ojos hacia el otro compañero de Harry. Ella ululó con leve curiosidad.

"Hedwig, este es Voldemort. Lo sé, lo sé, debes de pensar que estoy absolutamente loco en estos momentos. Pero tenía que decírselo a alguien, y yo sé que no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿cierto chica?" Harry sonrió con cariño cuando Hedwig le mordisqueó el dedo cariñosamente.

: ¿Hablando con los pájaros ahora, Potter? :

"Hablando con los pájaros ahora, Potter?"

Harry tuvo que luchar contra la risa que burbujeaba en su pecho al ver la deliciosa expresión de Voldemort cuando resonó el eco de sus palabras y se dio la vuelta para saludar a la figura altiva de Draco Malfoy.

"Hola, Malfoy." Para Voldemort, Harry dijo, : Presta atención, esto es lo que pasa cuando los sangre pura se cruzan demasiado .: Harry despojó a Hedwig de su brazo y la ubicó en la seguridad de una percha encima de su cabeza.

Malfoy había estrechado la vista ante el siseo sibilante de Harry. "¿Qué le estás diciendo a esa fea serpiente de todos modos?" Voldemort no estaba satisfecho con esta declaración y silbó. Malfoy, no siendo tan inteligente, continuó hablando. "Un montón de mentiras, probablemente. Esa serpiente debe estar mentalmente trastornada para asociarse _contigo _de todas las personas .:

Voldemort se levantó de los hombros de Harry y le enseñó los colmillos. : No me gusta este chico; él es grosero .:

Harry sonrió cuando Draco dio un paso atrás. "Él dice que no le gustas. Creo que es porque lo llamaste feo." ¡Si solamente Draco supiera!

Si Draco se sorprendió de que un animal pudiera ser capaz de entenderlo, lo escondió bien. "Ni siquiera deberías ser capaz de hacer eso, Potter," dijo Malfoy en su agudo tono arrogante. "Sólo los Slytherins son dignos de ser hablantes de pársel."

"¿Qué, te refieres a Lord Voldemort?" Harry vio satisfactoriamente como Draco se estremecía. "¿O tal vez estés celoso de que un 'Gryffindor sin valor' cuya madre era una hija de muggles puede hacer algo de lo que eres incapaz?"

"Cuida tu lengua, Potter," el chico rubio le espetó. Harry tuvo que admitirlo, Draco hizo todo lo posible para atraparlo por sorpresa cuando, rápido como un rayo, sacó su varita y lanzó una leve aunque dolorosa maldición cortante en dirección de Harry. Harry se echó hacia atrás, con la espalda deslizándose por el mugriento suelo de la lechucería. Voldemort se había soltado de los hombros de Harry y había aterrizado a unos pasos de distancia, silbando con locura. Harry hizo una mueca y se puso a sí mismo en posición vertical, apoyando su peso sobre un brazo.

"Finalmente veo que encontraste tu lugar, Potter: en el lodo."

Ahora, Harry estaba acostumbrado a los insultos y a conseguir una bofetada ocasional, pero aún tenía su orgullo, y en ese momento se dijo que Draco Malfoy había ido demasiado lejos. Se puso de pie.

"¡Fuera, Malfoy!," Harry escupió. "Estoy harto de tus prejuicios para débiles mentales y tendenciosos". Los ojos de Harry reflejaban la luz del invierno y mostraban el color esmeralda brillante del _Avada Kedavra_. Desde arriba, un destello blanco descendió inesperadamente sobre el heredero Malfoy. Draco trató de evitar el ataque de Hedwig, pero ella seguía descendiendo y picoteándolo y no conseguía llegar fuera de su alcance.

"Hedwig, ya está bien," Harry le espetó, porque no quería que ella fuera lastimada por el indignado rubio. Ululando en un tono de suficiencia, la lechuza voló hasta una percha arriba de las altas y fijó sus grandes ojos almibarados en Malfoy. El muchacho estaba recorriendo con su mano los arañazos de la mejilla derecha, en donde Hedwig había logrado atraparlo con sus garras. Desde algún lugar junto a él, Harry oyó a un Voldemort burlón acerca de cuán patético era Draco por dejar que un ave lo superara.

: Tal vez usted debería considerar la sustitución de algunos de sus Mortífagos por búhos y lechuzas. Puede ser que sean más eficaces .:

: Estoy empezando a pensar que tienes razón, Potter, si esta es la nueva generación ,: Voldemort concluyó secamente, haciendo que Harry soltase una risita cuando se volvió de nuevo a Malfoy, que estaba observando el intercambio con una mirada sospechosa.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes con los malditos animales, Potter? Ese pájaro es una amenaza para la sociedad."

"¡No tocarás a Hedwig!" Harry sentenció entre dientes, recordando el entero fiasco de Buckbeak.

"Yo puedo jodidamente bien hacer lo que me plazca, si esto va a ayudar a la sociedad a purificarse de animales peligrosos. Empezando con éste." Apuntó su varita a la forma pálida de Voldemort. _"¡Diffindo!"_

"¡No!"

Harry simplemente reaccionó, una única idea cruzó su mente: _¿Yo realmente voy a saltar delante de un hechizo destinado a Lord Voldemort?_ _Sip, aparentemente yo soy ESE que tiene el cerebro de un guijarro pardo..._

Voldemort se había agachado en clara alarma, pero él no tendría suficiente tiempo para salir del alcance del hechizo sin acarrearle graves daños a su pequeño cuerpo. Buceó hasta atajar la parte superior de la serpiente, un hechizo en pársel ya en sus labios antes de que cayera al suelo, Harry echó instintivamente un escudo protector alrededor de ellos. Él ni siquiera sabía si iba a funcionar. ¡Pero lo hizo!, y lo lanzó con éxito sin usar una varita, el escudo brilló con un blanco reluciente cuando lo golpeó el hechizo de Malfoy, disipándolo al instante. Volviendo la cara hacia el lanzador, Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina. El muchacho en cambio lo miró más que un poco asombrado.

"Có-¿cómo hiciste eso?"

"Creo que te dije que se fueras, Malfoy," Harry respondió con frialdad, sin responder a la pregunta. Se alzó de nuevo, afirmándose. Voldemort se desenrolló debajo de él y se levantó, el cobracapelo estalló en una agresión evidente. Harry parpadeó al mirar a la serpiente y luego de vuelta –por seguridad- a Malfoy. "Mi serpiente está enojada, y si yo fuera tú, me marcharía antes de saber lo verdaderamente peligrosa y mentalmente trastornada que está."

Cuando Draco no hizo ningún movimiento inmediato para dejarlos, aparentemente congelado en su lugar, Harry siseó, enviando al chico volando hasta chocarse con la puerta con la fuerza del pársel. Ahora Draco parecía aún más sorprendido, y él entrecerró la mirada hacia Harry.

"Realmente eres un bicho raro, Potter."

Malfoy, con una última mirada de disgusto para Harry, se fue por donde había venido, aunque su rostro se veía de un enfermizo tono de pálido.

Por si fuera poco, sabiendo cómo tratar a un matón, Harry susurró algunas palabras más en pársel, y sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando Draco gritó cuando sus ropas se desvanecieron, dejándolo sólo en unos encantadores boxers de color rosa, y su pelo se volvió una excelente combinación de rojo y oro. Debido a la magia de pársel, el niño tendría que tomarse un largo rato tratando de lograr un _Finite_ para el encanto capilar.

"Huh, me encanta la magia," Harry murmuró. Y entonces él gimió, pensando, _realmente espero Malfoy vaya a mantener la boca cerrada acerca de esto._ Harry estaba bastante seguro de que lo haría, dado como Harry había humillado efectivamente al muchacho. El problema vendría si, ¿le diría el heredero Malfoy a su padre? Después de todo, ellos conocían a sólo otra persona que podía hacer magia usando la lengua de las serpientes.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo sentado, viendo carta olvidada de Draco en el suelo ante él. Recogiéndola, rompió el sello y leyó el saludo_ Para mamá_. Harry miró hacia el fondo, la firma, _de parte de su pequeño Dragón_ Suspirando en lo que podría haber sido repugnancia o lástima, él arrojó la carta a un lado antes de tirar las rodillas hacia arriba y envolviéndolas con sus brazos, con los ojos vidriosos, inmiscuido en sus pensamientos.

Entonces... acababa de salvar a Voldemort de una muerte más bien decepcionante y humillante. Maravilloso. Volviéndolo humano era una cosa, pero protegiendo al mismo hombre al que estaba supuestamente destinado a matar parecía un poco demasiado, ¿o alguien creería otra cosa? 'Honestamente,' Harry pensó mientras negaba, _"probablemente realmente debería haber dejado que ese hechizo lo golpeara_." Pero ese pensamiento no se sentía bien, por las mismas razones por las que tenía a Voldemort con él en el primer lugar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando, se levantó sobre sus rodillas y miró a la serpiente que daba más problemas de lo que valía.

Harry, de rodillas, inspeccionó la forma naturalmente pálida de Voldemort, que respiraba con dificultad y realmente temblaba ligeramente por la adrenalina, su pequeño cuerpo, probablemente en estado de shock. Cercanía a la muerte le hacía esto a una persona-eh, _serpiente_-, Harry lo sabía. Pasó una mano por sus escamas en un intento de calmarlo.

: Hey, ¿vas a estar bien? : preguntó. Voldemort, sacudido, todavía se las arregló para desplegar su cobracapelo en un gesto de indignación.

: Por supuesto voy a estar 'bien', :, espetó. Por lo tanto Harry, con infinito cuidado, recogió al Señor Oscuro del suelo y se lo colocó sobre los hombros. Ahí dijo Voldemort, : Lucius Malfoy será esterilizado en un próximo momento oportuno .: Harry se echó a reír.

: Ahora _eso_ es algo en lo que ambos estamos de acuerdo. ¿Debo añadirlo en la carta? :

: No, me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa .: Harry se rió entre dientes. Voldemort permaneció inmóvil por un momento, y luego, : Hay-hace frío aquí, Potter, no te tardes en tu negocio .: el Señor Oscuro lo dijo como si estuviera siendo sometido a un servicio de habitación horrible, pero Harry lo conocía mejor. Él le echó un encanto de calefacción.

Debido a la forma probada en que la admisión se tornaría en mal humor por parte de Voldemort, Harry seleccionó una lechuza llana y parda de entre los búhos de la escuela y ató la carta a su pata, para enviarla a Lucius Malfoy. Una vez hecho esto, salió de la lechucería y regresó con una caminata a la Torre Oeste.

: Estoy cubierto de porquería de pájaro, : Harry observó, tirando de la manga de su túnica. : Estás bastante sucio también. ¿Te apetece una ducha? :

: No contigo .:

: Ah, yo no estaba realmente planeando eso .: Por alguna razón, Harry se sonrojó.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, Harry tiró su ropa exterior sucia en el conducto de la lavandería, a sabiendas de los elfos domésticos se harían cargo de ella. Por suerte no se había cruzado a mucha gente en el camino de vuelta, y ninguno de ellos se molestó lo suficiente como para preguntarle por qué parecía que había rodado por el suelo de la lechucería. Por supuesto, su respuesta habría sido: _"Porque, de hecho, eso fue lo que hice,"_ pero Harry sospechaba que eso lo habría marcado como que estaba más loco de lo que ya pensaba la gente.

'Gracias a Dios que nadie preguntó,' pensó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza.

Desde su baúl, Harry tomó sus artículos de tocador de la ducha antes de que él y Voldemort se dirigieran al baño. Él puso sus cosas en un puesto vacío y luego se acercó a la de al lado, para encenderlo.

: Voy a fregarte y después podrás enjuagarte por ti solo. Voy a dejar una toalla en la esquina, así puedes ponerte en ella y secarte un poco, mientras que la ducha aún está andando. Creo que el vapor te hará algún bien, ya que tu cuerpo ha tenido un poco de shock hoy .:

: Que bien pensado de tu parte,: fue la sarcástica respuesta.

: Sí, sí, de nada, : Harry gruñó, dejando sin decirle ingrato y lo enrolló alrededor de su brazo antes de tenderlo debajo del agua caliente de la ducha. Voldemort actuó de manera muy curiosa, levantando la cabeza y colocándola justo en el aerosol, aparentemente para disfrutar del agua caliente corriendo por sus escamas. Harry se mordió el labio, tratando de no sonreír ante la vista. ¿Quién sabía que el Señor Oscuro podría disfrutar de algo tan simple como una ducha de agua caliente?

Harry tomó un poco de su gel de ducha en la mano libre, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente leve como para no irritar la piel de Voldemort. Dudando mientras se preguntaba acerca de lo extraño de la situación, se puso el gel bajo la ducha y utilizó la mano libre para frotar el jabón en escamas de Voldemort. Él se encargó de limpiar todos los excrementos de las aves que podía ver, frotando suavemente en un punto bajo la barbilla de la serpiente. Voldemort tomó ese tiempo para hablar.

: Nosotros nunca vamos a mencionar esto. Jamás. :

Harry hizo un sonido de asfixia e hizo una mueca.

: Créeme, no diré ni una palabra .:

Después ser fregado a fondo, el Señor Oscuro estaba cubierto de espuma; Harry lo puso en las baldosas para que pudiera enjuagarse. Como había prometido, colocó una toalla en un rincón donde el aerosol de la ducha no golpeaba directamente antes de cerrar la cortina y pasar a ocuparse de su propia ducha. El agua fue programada para apagarse en pocos minutos, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de apagarla antes de ir él mismo.

Quitándose el resto de sus sucias ropas, cerró la cortina y se volvió en el agua. Su reacción fue muy similar a la de Voldemort mientras dejaba que el agua, por arte de magia fijada en la temperatura perfecta, rocíe hacia abajo su rostro. Él se echó hacia atrás el flequillo mojado y se puso a fregarse. Al lado de su puesto, oyó cuando la ducha de Voldemort se apagó.

Harry estaba ocupándose de su pelo cuando oyó a alguien entrar al baño y dejar algo en el suelo. Había terminado el enjuagarse cuando oyó el grito.

"Argh, ¡QUÉ EN EL-!" Siguió un fuerte golpe. Harry abrió su cortina y salió, rogando a quien quisiera escucharlo que él no tuviera que enfrentarse a algún tipo de espantoso enemigo desconocido.

"Ron, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Un rostro pálido, un desnudo Ron yacía en el suelo, con una toalla cubriendo precariamente su regazo. Los elementos de su bolsa de aseo con los que presumiblemente había tropezado estaban esparcidos a su alrededor, y él estaba señalando el cubículo al lado del de Harry con un dedo tembloroso.

"¡Hay-hay una serpiente en allí!"

Harry lo intentó, él realmente lo hizo, pero no pudo detener la risa que burbujeaba de su pecho. Voldemort tomó ese momento para deslizarse del pesebre y lo miró, se levantó y miró al muchacho caído con lo que sólo podía ser diversión. A ese hijo de puta le encantaba mal cuando la gente se intimidaba, Harry lo sabía. En este caso particular, sin embargo, Harry descubrió que podía disfrutar de ello también y continuó riendo. Voldemort lo miró.

: Potter, por favor cúbrete. Eso es totalmente demasiado de lo que alguna vez deseo ver de mi enemigo. :

Ruborizándose furiosamente, Harry tomó su toalla, refunfuñando,: Entonces ¿por qué no estás mirando para otro lado? : Eso parecía atrapar a Voldemort con la guardia baja y él se retorció violentamente mientras miraba de nuevo al caído Ron. Todavía sonrojado, Harry envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

"Está bien, Ron, que sólo estaba tomando una ducha. Ya a hecho, como se puede ver."

Ron escupió, incrédulo. "'Él sólo ¿estaba tomando una ducha'? ¿Sos jodidamente serio en esto, Harry?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, todavía disfrutando de la incredulidad del desconcertado Ron. "Él estaba sucio."

Ron, con voz temblorosa, arrastró sus pies. "Yo realmente no puedo creérmelo. Advertile a algún chico la próxima vez que tu serpiente quiera una ducha, ¿quieres?"

Harry se echó a reír de nuevo, recogiendo Voldemort del suelo. "Prometido."

Ron suspiró aliviado. "Bueno. ¿Y, uh, no le digas a Hermione? Ella tendrá un día de campo con esto."

"No te preocupes, tu secreto está seguro conmigo.

"Gracias, colega."

"No es un problema." Harry había reunido sus artículos de tocador y se despidió de Ron, riendo entre dientes mientras se abría camino.

De nuevo vestido, Harry yacía en su cama leyendo un libro de texto para la clase del día siguiente. Él sólo había alimentado Voldemort con unos ratones, una pequeña comida ya que había comido una rata grande sólo unos días antes, y el Señor Oscuro ahora yacía enroscado en su lugar habitual en el edredón.

: Eres estúpido, Potter, : él decidió informar al joven.

Harry ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su libro. : ¿De verdad? :

Voldemort hizo un sonido parecido a un bufido y se acercó a su manera para arriba al lado de Harry, alzando la cabeza.

: Ese mocoso Malfoy estaba apuntando a matarme y lo detuvo. No habría funcionado, por supuesto ,: dijo con arrogancia, y Harry tuvo que rodar sus ojos,: pero no podía saber eso. Sin embargo, vos saltaste en frente del hechizo poniendo en riesgo tu propia seguridad. Así que sí, eres increíblemente estúpido, Harry Potter. Un estúpido, noble, demasiado-amable-para-su-propio-bien, un Gryffindor tan extraordinario que ni siquiera puede permitir que su peor enemigo muera. Dime, Potter, ¿estabas sólo tratando de salvarme de mi muerte por algún oscuro propósito personal o la gente debería empezar a estar preocupada de la aparentemente capacidad para matarme del Elegido?:

Harry yacía el libro en su regazo. : Tal vez sólo te _estaba_ salvando por ventajas para mí. Pero lo haría de nuevo, para ver la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy una vez que se dé cuenta de que podría haber matado al Señor Oscuro, sí, sólo por eso valdría la pena. Incluso me atrevería a ayudarte a resucitar sólo para ver cómo lo castigas. :

: ¿En serio? : Voldemort parecía muy interesado en su respuesta. Harry fingió que pensaba en ello.

: Eh, pensándolo bien, vamos a elegir la "soy estúpido" cosa. Pero ahora que has señalado mi error, me esforzaré para corregir este error la próxima vez y dejarte morir. : Harry alzó el libro, fingiendo leer más. Voldemort siseó con indignación.

: Me gustaría _que murieras, Potter .:_

: Y a mí me gustaría que dejaras de insultar a mis amigos, pero ambos sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar. Nosotros simplemente no podemos conseguir lo que queremos, ¿verdad? Aunque, siempre he querido un gatito, y dado que estamos aprendiendo este nuevo hechizo para pasar de animal en animal en Transf- :

: Termina la frase, Potter, y yo voy a entregarte a Bellatrix. Soy _muy_ bueno en la tortura, pero ella tiene que una desquiciada creatividad en ella .:

: Como si fueras a dejar que otro que no seas tú me torturara,: murmuró Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! <strong>

**Próxima actualización: 28 de noviembre.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Advertencias**: Eventual SLASH Harry / Voldemort (por favor no leer si no te gusta), Gris! Harry, Ligeramente manipulador pero no "malo"! Dumbledore

**Disclaimer**: No poseo, ni ahora ni nunca, a Harry Potter. Las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

**Resumen:** Después de ser convertido en una serpiente por Snape y Dumbledore y no puede cambiar de nuevo, Lord Voldemort no tiene más remedio que recurrir a la única otra Parselmouth vivir, Harry Potter. Después de hacer un trato con los demás, Harry se compromete a ayudar al Señor Oscuro regreso a su forma humana. Obligados a trabajar juntos, ¿cómo hacer frente a Harry con Voldemort vive alrededor de su cuello?

**Clasificación:** M por lenguaje despreocupado y eventual **slash**

**Nota de la autora y la traductora:** Una vez más, **gracias **a todos aquellos que han rr/elegido como favorita / alertado esta historia. Estoy muy emocionada por la respuesta que esta historia ha estado recibiendo!

Este capítulo es más grave que el anterior, ya que ahora estamos avanzando más en la historia y la trama. Pero bueno, tenemos HP y LV atándose :)

N/T: ¡Lo colgué un día antes para festejar que me había ido bien en un parcial!

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

><p>"Charla normal"<p>

: Pársel:

_Pensamientos_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel:_

* * *

><p>Harry pronto se dio cuenta después de la primera semana que un Señor Oscuro aburrido era casi peor que uno que le lanzaba Imperdonables. Voldemort había tomado por entretenimiento el insultar a los distintos residentes de Hogwarts y detallar cómo deseaba poder matar a cada estudiante de Hogwarts porque toda su angustia adolescente a su vez había matado sus células cerebrales. El primer día fue divertido, pero el segundo estaba empezando a conseguir una muy molesta conferencia acerca de cómo todos sus amigos iban a morir, y para el final de la semana Harry estaba francamente tan gruñón como Voldemort.<p>

Era un sábado por la noche y Harry estaba sentado perezosamente enfrente de la chimenea de la Sala Común, mientras que un grupo de sus compañeros de Gryffindor jugaba un torneo camorrista de Snap Explosivo. Harry se divertía con las jugadas, pero Voldemort simplemente lo encontró desagradable y decidió expresar sus opiniones. Harry trató de ser paciente, él realmente lo intentó, pero después del cuarto comentario desagradable, el joven mago perdió su temperamento.

: ¡¿Cerrarás tu bocota! :

Voldemort siseó con furia en su arrebato, pero antes de que pudiera replicar Harry le detuvo una vez más.

: No, no digas nada. Esta entera semana no he hecho nada más que escucharte quejándote y ¡lanzando un ataque acerca de cada pequeña cosa que hago! Son de mis _amigos_ las muertes que estás planeando y estoy harto de oír hablar de ellas. Sé que odias estar aquí conmigo de entre todas las personas, pero ¿crees que a mí me gusta más? No, lejos de eso. El asesino de mis padres está durmiendo en MI cama CONMIGO y tengo que llevarlo alrededor de ¡MI _cuello_ todos _los _días! No me importa si me dices cómo yo he de morir, pero cuando empiezas a amenazar a mis amigos a continuación, puedes cabrearte y encontrar una manera de ser humano por tu cuenta .:

Con la cara roja de cólera y los ojos _Avada Kedavra_ relucientes, Harry retiró el pelado y esbelto cuerpo de Voldemort de él sin ninguna suavidad y lo dejó caer en la silla que acababa de abandonar. Mirando hacia arriba, Harry vagamente registró que, como la atención de todos estaba en el juego de cartas, nadie se había dado cuenta ni un poco de la diatriba de Harry. Incluso si lo hubieran hecho, Harry honestamente no podía decidirse a atraer la atención, a pesar de que sabía que significaría que estaría recibiendo miradas divertidas por un período indeterminado de tiempo.

Yendo de la Sala Común a la escalera, Harry subió a su dormitorio vacío de a dos pasos por vez y se arrojó sobre la cama, con las cortinas cerradas. Echando humo, él se quedó mirando el techo de piedra, maldiciendo las injusticias de la vida y por qué fue siempre _terminaba teniendo que lamer la parte de debajo de la bota del destino._

Después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de un dolor vago que estaba aumentando constantemente desde que había salido de la Sala Común. Se dio cuenta impasible que esto debía de ser el hechizo que Dumbledore lanzara sobre él y Voldemort. Harry se burló de su inutilidad y se preguntó por qué Dumbledore siquiera se había molestado en hacerlo, porque aparte de una sensación de tirón leve y una punzada extraña y uniforme de dolor, podía ignorar el hechizo con facilidad.

Unos momentos más tarde, Harry oyó el sonido de unos pasos que subían las escaleras hasta la habitación.

"¿Ehh, Harry?" La voz de Ron lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la cortina. Suspirando, Harry se incorporó y se apartó a un lado del cortinaje y miró a su amigo.

"¿Sí, Ron?"

El pelirrojo lo miró un poco incómodo, pero Harry no podía decir de inmediato cuál era el problema.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Sí, es tu serpiente."

Harry se burló. "¿Qué está haciendo, lanzando una rabieta y amenazando a los otros estudiantes? Espero que alguien le atine con un libro por la cabeza."

Si Ron pensó que este comentario era extraño cuando se hablaba de una serpiente aparentemente normal, él no dijo nada.

"Ehh, no. En realidad, es como que parece que está bajo algún tipo de maldición de dolor."

Harry parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Sí," dijo Ron, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Está retorciéndose en el suelo y haciendo esos extraños sonidos silbantes. Está asustando a los demás."

La cara de Harry palideció cuando de repente entendió. Ese vago, dolor individual que estaba sintiendo era del hechizo vinculante, pero no era _su_ dolor. Era el de _Voldemort,_ que venía a través de ese extraño vínculo que compartían, el hechizo de Dumbledore al parecer no era tan débil e inútil como él _pensaba; _en realidad sólo estaba dirigido hacia Voldemort, y no se trataba de afectar a Harry.

Esto hizo al mago ponderar si quizás Dumbledore sospechaba acerca de Voldemort más de lo qu Harry pensó que él hacía

"¡Maldita sea!" Harry gruñó, saltando y corriendo por la escalera, una vez más tomando dos escalones por vez. Se percató de que a medida que se acercaba a la Sala Común, el dolor individual disminuía pero la ira y un agotamiento abrumador comenzaron a tomar su lugar.

En la planta baja, se encontró con que, a diferencia de hace sólo unos minutos, varios de los estudiantes habían dirigido su atención lejos del torneo y se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando junto a la chimenea. Con un sentido de urgencia, Harry se acercó a la esquina y encontró el cuerpo pálido de Voldemort medio enroscado alrededor de sí mismo, sintiendo peligro.

Harry se sorprendió ante la vista. Los flancos de Voldemort estaban agarrotados, y sus fauces tenían rastros débiles de espuma alrededor de los bordes. Sus ojos rojos eran opacos y se parecían a la sangre vieja de forma inquietante, el color rojo brillante se desvanecía a favor de un marrón rojizo. Harry no creía que estuviera plenamente consciente.

: Te ves horrible, : Harry susurró. Cuán horrible Voldemort debía de sentirse dado que él no respondió. Esta fue una de las veces en las que Harry odiaba ser un Gryffindor, por la culpa que sentía por el sufrimiento de Voldemort. Este fue una vez el _Señor Oscuro,_ asesino de inocentes; con toda probabilidad, se merecía el dolor que él recibió. Pero todo lo que Harry sentía era una extraña maraña de culpa, pena, y algo más cuando él casi con ternura recogió la serpiente levantándola del suelo y apretó el largo cuerpo lo mejor que pudo contra a su pecho.

: Tú y tu suerte, : Harry murmuró en voz baja, una vez más marchándose de la Sala Común por las escaleras. En torno a él, sus compañeros de Gryffindor susurraban entre sí y no se movieron de sus posiciones hasta que Harry se perdió de vista. Al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras, oyó que habían reanudado su juego de cartas en voz alta.

De vuelta en su habitación, Harry metió en la cama de nuevo y se recostó sobre su espalda, Voldemort todavía abrazado a su pecho. Para un extraño, a sabiendas de lo que ambos eran, la disposición podría haber parecido un poco extraña, pero actualmente todo lo que Harry sentía era la preocupación por su pronto a ser su asesino. Sus manos aún estaban envueltas alrededor del cuerpo pálido, sus dedos acariciando distraídamente las escamas lisas en un gesto reconfortante. Aunque Harry odiaba admitirlo, sentía una punzada de compasión y comprensión para la situación de Voldemort. Él mismo había pasado diez años y varios veranos atrapado con personas que lo odiaban y se sentía bastante más mal tan bien, al no poder escapar y estar completamente dependiente de los servicios que cualquier renuente le ofreciera para satisfacer sus necesidades de supervivencia. Sí, había sin duda había estado en los zapatos de Voldemort antes.

Pasaron varios minutos sin muchas señales de vida desde el hombre-serpiente, a menos que se contara el constante aumento y caída de sus flancos mientras respiraba. Habían estado más separados que los límites de su rango de diez pies desde hacía bastante tiempo, Harry recordó, y Voldemort había estado bajo los efectos del hechizo vinculante la mayor parte de ella. El dolor no hubiera empezado tan mal, si Voldemort hubiera dado alguna advertencia para que pudiera acortar la distancia entre ellos para complacer al hechizo. Con un comienzo Harry se dio cuenta de que, cuando se encontró con el mago indicó que en realidad se había arrastrado _lejos _de la dirección de la que Harry estaba. Eso probablemente hizo que los efectos del hechizo fueran mucho peores.

_Estúpido obstinado Señor Oscuro,_ Harry reprendió en su mente.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Había una única cosa en la que Harry pudiera pensar. Pero... Harry nunca había intentado acceder a su vínculo por sí mismo; siempre era Voldemort el que se aprovechaba de ella. ¿Podría Harry conectarse a él también? Cerrando los ojos, el joven mago se sentía dentro de sí mismo para que el extraño hilo que conectaba sus dos mentes, buscando cualquier pista sobre el estado en el que Voldemort estaba. Con un sobresalto, Harry descubrió que la búsqueda y el acceso eran fáciles, y que Voldemort no tenía barrearas que impidieran la intrusión. Al parecer, con su magia atada, los escudos de Oclumancia de Voldemort eran inoperables.

Sabiendo por experiencia cómo se sentía tener a alguien mirando en sus pensamientos privados, Harry se concentró en no cavar demasiado profundo. Él no se tomó tiempo para preguntarse acerca de esta cortesía que le daba al Señor Oscuro porque entonces sólo tendría que golpearse a sí mismo por perder la posibilidad de buscar en los pensamientos y los planes más profundos del hombre. Como él no era tan experto en este tipo de magia, Harry no estaba seguro de qué tan profundo era demasiado profundo, ni lo que era necesario para él para analizar el estado actual de Voldemort. Lo que _estaba_ recibiendo eran emociones imprecisas, pero no en realidad pensamientos. Harry podía sentir la conciencia de Voldemort allí, pero en última instancia, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo o cómo despertar al hombre. Volviendo en su mayor parte a su fin, Harry recurrió a un método diferente: él movió suavemente la parte superior de la cabeza de Voldemort.

: Hey, cara de serpiente, despertate .:

Hubo una explosión de lo que Harry sólo podía describir como la vigilia que venía sobre el enlace, y él sabía que Voldemort iba a venir alrededor. Harry vio como los ojos apagados se iluminaban al reluciente tono normal de rojo sangre. El cuerpo de la serpiente se retorció.

: ¿Estás bien? : Harry preguntó en voz baja. Voldemort se estremeció.

: Odio a Dumbledore, : fue su respuesta sibilante. Harry rió y acarició sin pensar con un dedo entre los ojos de Voldemort, extrañamente feliz por el regreso del Señor Oscuro.

: Estoy de acuerdo en que eso era un hechizo bastante singular de unión. Es específicamente dirigido _a ti _si alguna vez llegábamos a separarnos. Creo que Dumbledore es más sospechoso de que lo que pensábamos .:

: Qué encantador, : Voldemort gruñó. Harry pensó que sonaba exhausto.

Los dos tendidos en silencio durante unos momentos, Harry todavía acariciando las escamas de un Voldemort laxo. Sus ojos verdes estaban mirando fijamente hacia arriba mientras consideraba sus siguientes palabras.

: Sé que odias estar aquí conmigo, : Harry susurró en voz baja, : y sólo quiero decirte que sé cómo se siente. Cuando estoy con mis familiares, : dijo Harry, sin saber si Voldemort siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando, : Me encantaría ante nada si tan sólo pudiera decirles lo que siento por ellos. Pero no puedo, porque me tengo que quedar con ellos y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, sin hacer cosas peores cien veces. Sé que estás enojado porque usted tiene que confiar en mí, su peor enemigo, pero por favor, trata de entender lo que siento yo también. Ha sido duro mirar mis amigos a los ojos sabiendo que la persona a quién le gustaría torturarlos y matarlos por atreverse siquiera a respirar está colgando alrededor de mi cuello, maldiciendo el día en que nacieron .:

Harry tragó. : Me he estado preguntando si soy un traidor, al ayudarte, a pesar de que yo les he dado unos días más de paz. Quiero decir, estabas como una serpiente ensangrentada, ¿qué ibas a hacer, morderme? Yo podría haber resistido alejándome de tu rango y lanzado un _Avada Kedavra_ y no habría nada que pudieras hacer al respecto .:

Harry suspiró, con el cuerpo de Voldemort subiendo y bajando con el pecho de Harry pero por lo demás nada todavía. Esto lo había estado incordiando durante mucho tiempo, pero no había habido nadie más al que pudiera decírselo- sin contar a Voldemort, pero por razones obvias, Harry había sido reacio a hacerlo. Pero ahora, Harry no podía evitar la tentación de hablar de su confusión interna.

: Llámame un estúpido Gryffindor todo lo que quieras, : le dijo a la serpiente, : pero es que se sentiría mal si te matara de esa manera –tan cobarde. De alguna manera yo no podía dejar que el mago más grande en la historia de la magia muera la muerte de un hombre pobre, incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo, incluso si eso significaba salvar al mundo mágico de la guerra. O tal vez yo no soy valiente en absoluto por querer que enfrentarlo como un hombre, pero un cobarde por temor a matarte y llegar a ser como tú .:

: Harry... :

El uso de su nombre rompió el estado de ánimo de Harry. Congeló sus dedos de acariciar, dándose cuenta de qué es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y con quién. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos pequeños, todavía brillantemente encendidos, los rojos.

: Tú realmente eres tú... o tal vez sólo eres muy estúpido .: Voldemort probaba con su lengua el aire. : Voy a tratar de refrenar mis opiniones... para resguardar tu sensibilidad tan delicada .:

Harry sonrió, porque sabía que lo que Voldemort sólo le había ofrecido, no era realmente una disculpa, pero tal vez lo más cercano a una que él le daría a alguien como Harry.

: Ok... gracias .:

Harry se recostó en el colchón, sintiendo una extraña clase de satisfacción que los rodeaba a ambos. Mientras yacía a la deriva en el sueño, sus dedos reanudaron la lenta caricia de escamas de Voldemort cuando el agotado cuerpo del Señor Oscuro le obligó a volver a caer en el sueño. Harry siguió poco después, en realidad sin detenerse a pensar lo absolutamente chiflado que era hacerlo con el Señor Oscuro todavía acurrucada en su pecho.

* * *

><p>Durante la noche, Harry se despertó brevemente para encontrar que Voldemort se había arrastrado a su lugar habitual al final de la cama. Temblando ligeramente, Harry lo cubrió con las mantas; se había quedado dormido con el cuerpo helado, con cuidado de no molestar al Señor durmiendo, echó un encanto de calentamiento por encima de él, y se acurrucó antes de caer de nuevo en el sueño.<p>

La mañana siguiente, un domingo, Harry se despertó y se preparó para el desayuno. Voldemort siempre había venido con él al cuarto de baño para que pudiera tomar el vapor caliente de todas las duchas corriendo, pero ahora se dio cuenta de la situación tan desagradable en la que lo había colocado el hechizo de unión colocado. Sin decir una palabra entre ellos, Harry dejó a la serpiente acurrucarse en su brazo y alrededor de su cuello. Ociosamente, Harry se preguntó si el peso del cuerpo de la serpiente sobre sus hombros se había convertido en una especie de comodidad antes de ir al cuarto de baño. Minutos más tarde, Harry estaba completamente vestido y se dirigió escaleras abajo y fuera del agujero del retrato de su Casa, con el Señor Oscuro disfrazado en el remolque.

El Gran Salón tenía menos gente de lo normal, como era común los domingos, con muchos de los estudiantes que optaban por dormir. Harry esperó hasta que vio a Dumbledore, vestido con túnicas amarillas soleadas con lunares parpadeando entre azul y verde lima, levantándose de su asiento y haciendo su manera de salir del Gran Salón antes de levantarse y acercarse al hombre.

"Señor, ¿puedo tener una palabra...?"

Intermitentes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, Dumbledore sonriendo amablemente, y la súbita comprensión de que este hombre estaba muriendo hizo que Harry sintiera frío incluso cuando él tenía sentimientos de decepción en relación a él.

"Ciertamente, mi querido muchacho. ¿Es esta una cuestión que estaría bien en un ambiente más privado?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza, andando tras Dumbledore cuando él indicó que él siguiera al hombre mayor a la sala aledaña que reconoció como la que en Cuarto año, después de que su nombre salió del Cáliz de Fuego. Conjurando un sillón de felpa de color bosque verde, Dumbledore se sentó en la silla justo enfrente de la que había indicado a Harry sentarse. Después de que los dos se resolvieron cómodamente, Dumbledore se centró en Harry.

"Ahora, Harry, ¿qué es lo que deseas contarme?"

"Bueno," Harry comenzó, con el aire ausente que alcanzaba al acariciar a Voldemort bajo su barbilla. "Ayer, he descubierto algún aspecto inquietante del hechizo vinculante que colocó en nosotros. Ya ves, me olvidé de que incluso lo había puesto en primer lugar, y me fui dejando a Tommy en la Sala Común para correr escaleras arriba para algo, cuando llegó Ron y me dijo que algo estaba mal con él. Fue entonces cuando me acordé del hechizo y volví para encontrar que mi serpiente se desmayó de dolor". Harry trató de mantener la acusación en su voz y su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco, y en su mayor parte se sentía como que él tuvo éxito.

"Ahora, profesor, entiendo el propósito del hechizo vinculante, pero en realidad, ¿no podría usted utilizar uno menos dañino? No fue culpa de Tommy que lo dejé atrás, y sin embargo, fue castigado por ello. Por favor, señor, la verdad es que no me gusta ver a mis amigos en el dolor".

Harry estaba mirando a la cara de Dumbledore cuando de repente sintió la presión de algo en su mente, y con un comienzo de lo que reconoció como una magia similar a lo que Voldemort utilizaba en él. Tenía una sensación un poco diferente, probablemente debido a que este no había terminado ese vínculo único que él y Voldemort compartían, pero aún así, Harry podía decir que Dumbledore estaba intentando tener acceso a sus pensamientos. Tan hábilmente como podía, que iluminó en su mente los sentimientos de la noche anterior, cuando había encontrado a Voldemort en el suelo, sólo dejando que el director los viera por un breve instante antes de dejar caer casualmente la vista. Harry fingió estar fascinado con los puntos parpadeantes en la túnica de Dumbledore. Se sintió aliviado al sentir la presencia externa caer lejos de su mente, y esperaba que él sólo había dado lo que Dumbledore quería ver en esa minúscula cantidad de tiempo que había permitido al hombre entrar en su mente.

Harry se preguntó con qué frecuencia Dumbledore sacaba la información en su cabeza, y sintió una punzada de irritación. Había reconocido a Dumbledore como un Legilimens, pero esta era la primera vez que notó algo peculiar pasando con esos ojos azules centelleantes del hombre. Se preguntó si Voldemort podría enseñarle Oclumancia... alguien tenía que ser mejor que Snape en la enseñanza. El hijo de puta ya estaba en su mente de todos modos, pensó Harry con un rodaje mental de sus ojos.

Dumbledore suspiró, y Harry discretamente movió sus ojos verdes hacia arriba.

"Lo siento, Harry, por haber causado angustia en ti y en tu serpiente. Yo sólo estaba cuidando la seguridad de los estudiantes."

"Tommy no ha hecho nada, como había prometido," Harry puntualizó.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente. "En efecto. Está bien, Harry, voy a poner en su lugar un encanto de unión que actúa más como una correa de sujeción. Sentirás un tirón, como si una cadena los uniera a los dos, y evitará que Tommy se aleje , muy similar a la correa de un perro. ¿Esto le conviene? "

Harry asintió con entusiasmo. "Oh, sí, eso suena mucho mejor. Gracias, señor. Yo no quiero ser una molestia."

"Nunca pensaría eso, Harry."

Sacando su varita, Dumbledore _finiquitó_ el hechizo original y colocó el nuevo en Harry y Voldemort el Disfrazado. Como una prueba para asegurarse de que Harry estaba satisfecho, él colocó a "Tommy" en la silla. Una vez que Harry llegó al otro extremo de la sala relativamente grande, sintió un tirón distinto en su muñeca izquierda, como si tuviera algo atado allí. Andando más lejos, notó que el cuerpo de Voldemort estaba deslizándose por el cojín de la silla. El hechizo funcionó exactamente como dijo Dumbledore; era como Harry y Voldemort tenían los extremos opuestos de la misma cuerda atada a sus personas.

"Brillante," dijo Harry, contento con este nuevo encanto.

Dumbledore sonrió. "Pues bien, si eso es todo...?"

"Oh, sí," Harry asintió. "Gracias por su tiempo."

"En cualquier momento, mi querido muchacho, en cualquier momento."

Al salir del Gran Salón, Harry vagó por el castillo durante un tiempo, no estaba listo para volver a la torre de Gryffindor. La intrusión de Dumbledore en su mente punzaba en gran medida sus pensamientos.

: ¿Potter? :

Como para asegurar al hombre que estaba bien, Harry alzó la mano y le alisó las escamas de Voldemort, una costumbre de la que parecía estar recuperándose rápidamente.

: Sentí a Dumbledore en mi mente. Realmente no me gusta .:

Voldemort siseó en disgusto, chasqueando la lengua y levantando el cobracapelo ligeramente. : Vieja foca. Potter, ¿por qué no te ha enseñado Oclumancia? ¿No están preocupados de que el malvado Señor Oscuro en tu cabeza descubrirá todos sus secretos? :

Harry resopló ante la rara broma que Voldemort ofrecía. : _Ellos_ trataron de enseñarme, pero como se ha visto por sí mismo ahora, la persona en quien Dumbledore eligió para la tarea no es exactamente mi fan .:

La pequeña pista fue todo lo que Voldemort necesitaba. : Él hizo que _Snape_ te enseñe, ¿no? :

: Sí, : dijo Harry con tristeza. : Como puedes decir, que no llegó muy lejos antes de que dejáramos las lecciones. No puedo decir que lo lamente. Se detuvieron cuando miré en su pensadero y vi algunos recuerdos que eran bastante personales .:

Harry volteó la cabeza para mirar a Voldemort, quien a su vez también torció la cabeza por lo que estaban más o menos cara a cara. Estaban tan cerca que cuando Voldemort chasqueó la lengua, el hábito de una serpiente, la punta de ella rozó la comisura de la boca de Harry. Los labios de Harry se movieron ante la sensación, y de repente pensaba la pregunta muy extraña de que si eso contaba como un beso o no. Ligeramente sorprendido y consternado por donde su mente se iba, Harry desestimó toda la cosa como lo que era: un accidente.

Ignorante de los segundos infinitesimales de proceso de pensamiento su contacto había causado en la mente de Harry, Voldemort ofreció lo que estaba en la suya.

: Potter, ¿por qué confías en Dumbledore? Después de todo, él intentó y logró colarse en tu mente .:

Harry suspiró, : No me fío de él del todo. Como has dicho, trató de entrar en mi mente y por esa razón yo _no_ le _puedo_ dar mi confianza completa. Pero eso no significa que yo lo odie. Dumbledore ha cometido errores -muchos, de hecho-, pero a pesar de que muchos lo ven como tal, no es omnisciente o infalible. Pero en lo que _confío_ es en la certeza de que él cree que las cosas que hace son para el Bien Mayor. Debido a una profecía él cree que soy la única persona que puede derrotarte, Merlín sabe por qué, pero ahora que ha sido hecho a Dumbledore, ha tomado sobre sí la responsabilidad para asegurar que el arma de su Bando -yo- siga todavía de 'su Lado'. Esto es una guerra, y no todos los combates va a ser limpios... lo sabes por tu cuenta. Puede que no me gusten sus métodos o todos sus ideales, pero no me gustan los tuyos tampoco. Su lado es el menor de los dos males, supongo que se podría decir .:

: Hmm, Potter, suena como que quisieras ir a crear tu propio ejército .:

Harry se echó a reír. : Tal vez debería hacerlo, ¿pero me refiero a que yo estaría en contra tuya y de Dumbledore? Merlín, ya tuve suficiente de ambos para hacerlos mis enemigos a la vez .:

: Oh, Potter, ¿no sabes que yo te ayudaría a voltearlo? :

: Lo harías, : Harry dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza en una derrota divertida. : Entonces, : dijo Harry lentamente, con indiferencia, : desde Dumbledore trató de mirar en mi mente, ¿no te preocupa que vaya a descubrir quién eres? :

: Potter, yo no voy a enseñarte Oclumancia .:

Harry se encogió de hombros. Valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no? Pero Voldemort no había terminado.

: Sin embargo... si te metiste en la Sección Prohibida puedes encontrar un libro titulado "Magias de la Mente" que podría ser útil... :

Harry sonrió felizmente. : Siempre velando por tus intereses, ¿verdad ?:

: Calla, niño, voy a tener nada de caridad .:

* * *

><p>Ese domingo por la noche, Harry no perdió más tiempo en ponerse en marcha con la Oclumancia. Usando la Capa Invisible, Harry se coló en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca y pidió prestado el libro que Voldemort le había mencionado. Él lo abrió al momento en que regresó a su habitación. Incluso después de que el primer capítulo de Harry se dio cuenta de lo <em>mal<em> que Snape en realidad había hecho al enseñarle. En lugar la cosa en la que Snape lo puso, por lo general el primer paso para aprender a proteger a la mente era al parecer ir haciendo varios ejercicios de respiración. Esto, Harry encontró, era mucho más eficaz para llegar a un estado de meditación que tener una varita señalando a su rostro.

Sin todos los pensamientos habituales volando a través de la cabeza, Harry se quedó dormido fácilmente esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente fue el comienzo de una nueva semana y la última antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Harry había estado ocupado revisando con Ron y Hermione para el final de exámenes parciales que se produjeron durante la semana. En privado, Harry había descubierto el don inesperado de Voldemort para la enseñanza cuando Harry se encontró con algo que no acababa de entender. Harry sabía que el hombre había solicitado la posición DCAO no una sino dos veces, pero Harry siempre había pensado que la idea de Voldemort enseñar un montón de niños mocosos con magia debía de ser extraordinariamente ridícula. Sin embargo, ahora él estaba bajo la impresión de que el malvado Señor Oscuro en realidad podría haber sido _bueno_ en el trabajo. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

En el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo sus planes para la fiesta de la Navidad, y Harry se dio cuenta de que había olvidado decirle a Ron que no iba ir a la Madriguera con él. Él sabía este pequeño pedazo de noticia no iba a colar bien. Harry corrigió esta omisión diciéndoselo al otro chico, cuya boca colgó cómicamente abierta.

"Pero... ¡pero Harry! ¿Por qué sobre la Tierra querrías quedarte aquí? ¡Va a ser tan aburrido! Mamá y papá estaban muy contentos de verte."

"Tengo que concordar, Harry," Hermione afirmó. "¿De verdad quieres pasar todo el descanso en un castillo prácticamente vacío? No veo que es lo que te mantiene aquí."

Harry se encogió de hombros, dándose tiempo para armar una excusa que había sólo llegado a formar a la mitad. Él hizo su punto mirando alrededor, como buscando alguna señal de que estuvieran siendo oídos. Tomando la pista, Hermione levantó un escudo de privacidad.

Harry puso una expresión adecuadamente preocupado. "Yo escuché a Dumbledore y Snape hablando de cómo Voldemort ha estado sospechosamente ausente las últimas semanas."

Hermione y Ron fruncieron el ceño. "¿Qué querés decir" ausente ", Harry?" -preguntó Hermione.

"Yo no sé, pero al parecer nadie lo ha visto, ni siquiera los Mortífagos. Es como si él hubiera desaparecido o algo así."

"Creo que eso es sólo basura. Un Señor Oscuro no desaparece," Ron se burlaba, tomando un bocado de pan tostado, una manifestación de su nerviosismo protegido por el hábito de comer, como Harry sabía.

"Exactamente," Harry estuvo de acuerdo. " Voldemort está planeando algo. Por eso es que yo creo que debería quedarme aquí."

"Uh, yo todavía no lo entiendo, amigo."

Harry suspiró. "Me voy a quedar aquí en caso de los planes de Voldemort _me _involucren".

Sus dos amigos se quedaron en silencio mientras reflexionaban sobre la lógica de Harry.

"Harry," Hermione finalmente dijo vacilante, pero Harry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"No, yo ya me he hecho a la idea. Yo no quiero poner a nadie en peligro más de lo necesario."

: ¿Jugando la carta de 'Yo soy el Salvador'? : Voldemort embistió y Harry luchó por no reaccionar, ya sea con una mueca o una sonrisa, tratando de mantener su expresión apropiada para la conversación con sus amigos.

"Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro para estar en este momento para mí. Además," él sonrió, tratando de poner más fáciles a sus amigos. "Esto me dará un montón de tiempo para trabajar en mis tareas de invierno y hacer un poco de investigación. He estado evitando estudiando magia más avanzada durante demasiado tiempo, engañándome a mí mismo en creer que Voldemort iba a jugar bien y utilizar sólo los hechizos de nivel escolar."

Una cierta serpiente siseó algo que sonaba sospechosamente como "en sus sueños." Harry la ignoró.

Tanto Hermione y Ron reconocieron el 'conjunto mirada obstinada' en el rostro de Harry y poco a poco, de mala gana, asintieron.

"Bueno, Harry, si cambias de idea, a mamá siempre le encantaría tenerte. Navidad será aburrido sin ti, ahora," Ron hizo un mohín, bebiendo su jugo de calabaza con tristeza.

"Estoy seguro de que vas a estar bien, Ron, con los gemelos y todo."

La cara de Ron palideció. "¡No me lo recuerdes! Sólo sé que voy a terminar como un experimento para sus nuevas travesuras. Si vuelvo como un sapo, sabes lo que pasó y yo voy a culparte por completo porque no estabas ahí para detenerlos ".

"¡Como si yo pudiera!" Harry se echó a reír. Hermione dejó caer el encanto privacidad y de ahí en adelante terminaron el desayuno con una conversación alegre. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable de que estaba ocultando verdades de sus amigos, si no directamente mintiéndoles a ellos. Pero cuando se recordó a sí mismo que estaba haciendo todo esto para su beneficio, pudo empujar esos sentimientos a la parte posterior de su mente. La culpa sería probablemente una emoción que iba a estar con él hasta que pudiera conseguir todo lo de Voldemort resuelto, y no había mucho que pudiera decir al respecto.

En verdad él estaba realmente deseando estar solo en Hogwarts con sólo un Señor Oscuro disfrazado de serpiente para la compañía. Claro, él tenía a Voldemort alrededor de su cuello casi 24/7, pero eso no significaba que tuviera tiempo de hablar realmente con él. Entre el trabajo de la escuela, el Quidditch, y sus amigos, Harry nunca tenía tiempo para una discusión sincera. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, las cosas que solamente Voldemort podría contestar.

O tal vez la razón por la que no le importaba estar aquí con Voldemort como su fuente principal de compañía se debía a que Harry podría haber empezado a considerar al asesino de sus padres como una especie de... amigo. O tal vez "amigo" era una palabra demasiado fuerte, él ciertamente no estaba pensando en darse apretones de manos secretos con él, pero definitivamente había un sentido de camaradería en su relación ahora.

Y aquí Harry pensó que su vida no podía ser más desordenada.

Harry disipó sus pensamientos y siguió a sus amigos para el primer período.

* * *

><p>: Por lo tanto, Voldemort, : Harry preguntó más tarde ese día cuando estaba sentado en su escritorio en el aula DCAO, en espera de que la clase comenzara. : ¿De qué manera la educación de Hogwarts se compara con la de su tiempo? :<p>

Desde su escritorio, Snape lo miró con un tinte extraño en su rostro.

: ¿Por qué quieres saber? : Voldemort dijo, irritado.

: Tengo curiosidad. ¿Estoy aprendiendo las mismas cosas que vos? :

: La mayor parte, : la serpiente respondió de mala gana. : Obviamente estás aprendiendo algunas cosas que no se conocían en mi tiempo .:

Harry se rió entre dientes. : Sí, de vuelta en su tiempo. Sos muy viejo, ¿verdad? :

Voldemort retrocedió, indignado. : Potter, yo no soy _viejo , :_ escupió, haciendo sonar la palabra como una maldición.

: Pero no tenés, más o menos, ¿cien? :

Voldemort siseó bruscamente, atrayendo más de un par de miradas asustadas, incluyendo la de Snape. El hombre en realidad parecía bastante pálido... er, _más pálido_ de lo normal.

: Potter, voy a matarte un día, y voy a disfrutarlo inmensamente .:

Harry fingió hacer pucheros. : No vas realmente a hacerme eso a mí. Quiero _decir,_ yo te di mi sangre para su ritual de resurrección. ¿Eso no cuenta como algo? :

: ¿Qué parte de "la sangre del enemigo _ tomado por la fuerza_" no entiendes? : Voldemort arrastraba las palabras, lejos de estar divertido. Snape siguió mirando, la pluma en la mano congelada sobre su pergamino, una mancha de tinta negra crecía lenta sobre el papel donde la punta pluma se cernía.

: Oh, sí, se me olvidó. Hey, son las cinco pasadas y Snape todavía no ha empezado la clase. Eso nunca había pasado antes... :

Voldemort miró sutilmente al hombre de pelo oscuro en la parte delantera de la sala, y vio que estaba mirando a donde estaba sentado el Niño-Que-Vivió, con la expresión congelada. Voldemort se volvió hacia Harry.

: ...Has estado utilizando nuestra conversación para molestar al traidor. ¡Me has estado utilizando a _mí...! :_

: Brillante, ¿no? Hey mira, él todavía está mirándonos .:

Voldemort miró hacia atrás y vio que, sí, Snape seguía mirando.

: Sabes, Potter, yo en realidad podría aprobar tus tácticas. Si te unes a mí podría hacerte un estratega .:

: Ni en tus sueños, Voldie ,: Harry jovialmente, haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas de muerte habituales de Voldemort y dándole a Snape un descanso al cerrar la boca y mirando atento.

Tuvo que admitir, sin embargo, que había sido terriblemente divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura-Selene<strong>: Sí, a veces Harry debería pensar, pero entonces le sería muy difícil terminar inmerso en las situaciones en las que suele estar, y el ponerse a planificar no sirve cuando es de vida o muerte, ahí conviene la determinación repentina... ¿Quién en su sano juicio saltaría sobre un troll y le metería un palo en la nariz?  
><strong>Chiara Polarix Edelstein<strong>: Sí, son la pareja perfecta, sólo falta que ellos se enteren...  
><em><strong>lisicarmela<strong>_: Descuida, Lucius es más astuto que en el libro.  
>Gracias a <strong>UzKillian, Sarai73, miadharu28, Frida12346<strong> (y ya viste que lo subí un día antes!), **Mani, JessyRiddleFriki-Black**...

Próxima actualización: 13 de diciembre de 2014.


	6. Capítulo 6

**N / A:** Una vez más, **gracias **a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews / favoriteado / alertado esta historia. Y ahora puedo decir que tengo fanart! BKwriter hizo un pic impresionante de Harry y Voldie que se puede ver aquí: **i360 .photobucket álbumes / oo41 / hueso-kun / voldiesnake .png** (quitar espacios) Gracias BKwriter!

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

><p>Harry arrugó la nariz mientras sacaba los ojos de algunos de tritones del armario comunitario y las dejaba caer en su canasta más pequeña, llevándolos de vuelta a su pupitre. Dando un vistazo a su exteriormente nuevo pero por dentro de segunda mano libro de de pociones, leyó las notas manuscritas del Príncipe Mestizo una vez más. Con una sonrisa, Harry colocó cuatro de los ojos de tritón en su caldero humeante, uno menos de lo que se afirmaba en el texto verdadero de la poción. El líquido en el interior se volvió un naranja neón, señal de que Harry había preparado con éxito la poción requerida para la lección de ese día.<p>

: Sabes, Potter, ¿no te parece que eso es hacer trampa? :

Harry resopló, altivo. : No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando. :

Voldemort emitió una risita silbante, que en realidad era un sonido bastante agradable a los oídos de Harry. Desafortunadamente, las raras atracciones de Voldemort fueron interrumpidas.

"Ah, Harry mi muchacho, una obra preciosa, como siempre", animó el mejillas rojizas del Profesor Slughorn mientras se inclinaba sobre el caldero de Harry. Harry, una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, trató de moverse discretamente lejos del hacinamiento que causaba su profesor.

"Er, gracias, señor."

"Ahora, date prisa y la llena un frasco hasta el tope. Vamos, adelante."

Slughorn le puso una mano regordeta en el hombro de Harry para darle estímulo, cepillándose accidentalmente contra las frescas escamas de Voldemort. La serpiente de inmediato reaccionó, levantándose del hombro de Harry y escupiendo un silbido. El profesor Slughorn se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

: ¡No me toques! : Voldemort gruñó.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Harry acarició a Voldemort por su espina dorsal. Como era habitual, esta acción calmó al Señor Oscuro lo suficiente para que Harry lo pudiera empujar de nuevo bajo su túnica. Cautelosamente, Harry miró el reflejo del rostro de su profesor en la superficie de su poción para ver su reacción. Como era de esperar, Slughorn estaba ligeramente pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Lo siento, señor, es un poco, um, protector conmigo."

Pues claro, que gran mentira. Voldemort sólo se protegía a sí mismo de los piojos peligrosos con los que otras personas podrían contaminarlo. Sin embargo, Slughorn no lo sabía. El profesor había sido extremadamente cuidadoso de Harry y de su nueva adición. Tal vez fue lo único que mantuvo al hombre a cualquier tipo de distancia de Harry, dado su estatus como el Niño-Que-Vivió. Harry, en no pocos términos de la noción, era una demasiada valiosa adición para sus hábitos "de recogida" de Slughorn. Harry permitía a regañadientes la atención, demasiado educado para decirle al hombre que se fuera a freír espárragos**.

"Ah... está todo bien, mi muchacho. Hmm, creo que veo joven Longbottom a punto de derramar lágrimas de sirena en su caldero."

Harry hizo una mueca. Pobre Neville; ello equivaldría a toda su poción perdida.

: Tengo que decir que me he dado cuenta de algo, : le comentó Voldemort a Harry después de que Slughorn tenía lejos su atención.

: ¿Oh sí? ¿Qué cosa? : Harry preguntó mientras colaba un poco de su poción en un vial.

: Hice la elección equivocada cuando fui tras de ti esa noche. :

Harry congeló sus movimientos. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Era esto Voldemort... _disculpándose?_

: ¿Oh? :

: Sí; que debería haber sido el chico Longbottom el "marcado" como el niño de la profecía. De alguna manera dudo que habría tenido muchos problemas para deshacerme de él como los que tengo contigo. :

Harry procesó lo que Voldemort dijo antes de que él frunciera el ceño oscuramente, colocando su frasco de poción sobre la mesa con un poco demasiada fuerza, por lo que algunos de los estudiantes se dieron vuelta y lo miraron. Desde el lado Slytherin de la habitación, Malfoy (todavía con el pelo teñido ligeramente de color rosa y amarillo) se mantuvo dándole a Harry de reojo miradas sin ser obvias de que era lo que estaba haciendo. A Harry le llamó la atención y profundizó su ceño fruncido, haciendo que el heredero Malfoy buscara rápidamente otra cosa. Harry, en su repentino mal humor, se sintió bastante satisfecho con eso.

El heredero Malfoy tuvo la desafortunada suerte de encontrarse con el squib de Filch antes de que pudiera cubrirse adecuadamente después de que Harry echara su ropa lejos el otro día en la lechucería. Debido a su orgullo Malfoy, no muy bien podría decirle al hombre que Harry Potter se lo había hecho (y por lo tanto el tiempo revelar la lucha que empezó) y no podía decir que lo había hecho por sí mismo; de cualquier manera él se desacreditaría. Pero aún así era dueño de una medida de conservación, por lo tanto él afirmó que otra persona se lo había causado, pero no quería decir quién. Filch, por supuesto, no le creyó y como resultado, Draco ahora tenía tres días de detención, irónicamente para limpiar el lechucería, por exposición indecente.

Los otros Slytherins no había sido un gran problema para Harry últimamente tampoco, y lo único que podía decir era ¡a buena hora!; en el momento ya tenía suficientes problemas con el Slytherin envuelto alrededor de sus hombros.

Alejándose del sangrepura rubio, Harry se dirigió a la sarcástica serpiente sobre los hombros. : Eso fue _tan_ fuera de lugar. Sólo admítelo ya, que te aburrirías sin mí a tu alrededor. :

: No, yo estaría gobernando el mundo ahora mismo. :

Harry le dio un capón al Señor Oscuro, sobre el lado de su cabeza, ganando un silbido frío en respuesta.

: No te quejes, te lo merecías. :

: Potter, ¿acaso te atreves- ? :

: Sí, sí, me atrevo, ahora supéralo. No estoy de humor para tratar contigo ahora mismo. :

Voldemort se apretó más profundo dentro de la túnica de Harry y permaneció en malhumorado silencio. Harry recogió sus cosas y salió del salón de clases.

Unos giros y vueltas más tarde, Harry suspiró alegremente cuando el último vuelo de escaleras lo hizo subir a la luz del sol brillante. Las mazmorras podrían llevar el estado de ánimo de una persona después de mucho tiempo de permanencia a una triste configuración. Tal vez ese era el problema de Snape...

Volteando en una esquina, Harry dio dos pasos antes de detenerse en seco. Allí, delante de él se encontraban de pie Albus Dumbledore, el profesor Snape, y un hombre del que Harry sabía que no era uno de los otros profesores. Incluso de espaldas a Harry, el adolescente era fácilmente capaz de determinar que Lucius Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts.

Instintivamente, Harry dio vuelta la esquina, ocultando la mayor parte de su cuerpo para dejar sus ojos, que permanecían mesmerizados alrededor de la pared. Podía ver que los tres hombres estaban teniendo una conversación, pero no podía oírla. Así, al igual que cuando escuchaba a escondidas sobre Dumbledore y Snape, Harry _siseó : Escuchar :_ después de asegurarse de que cualquier estudiante en el área estaría en su mayoría ignorándolo. Harry sólo escuchó la cola final de la conversación, pero fue suficiente para discernir al menos la razón externa de la presencia del patriarca Malfoy en la escuela. Harry miró a la serpiente en el hombro.

: Por casualidad no sabes nada acerca de la restitución de Lucius Malfoy en la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts, ahora, ¿verdad? :

: Esto es la guerra, Potter, por supuesto, sólo se ponen a los mejores magos en los papeles más importantes, : la serpiente respondió en un tono bastante agradable con un encogimiento de hombros serpenteril. Harry, sin embargo, lo sabía mejor y que le llevó a preguntarse hasta qué punto las fuerzas de Voldemort se habrían infiltrado. Lucius había estado bajo mucha sospecha de ser un mortífago, lo que en realidad era cierto, pero aún así se las arregló para confundir a la población en general y mantener su alto estatus en el mundo mágico. Esto frustró a Harry, se extremó su certeza de que la población Mágica podría ser a la vez ser tan sospechosa de algunas personas y confiar ciegamente en otras al mismo tiempo.

Los tres hombres terminaron su conversación y se separaron y se dispersaron para cualquier negocio que tenían que asistir. Lucius, sin embargo, permaneció en el hall de entrada con la espalda vuelta hacia Harry y Voldemort.

Ahora, Harry tenía dos opciones: podía caminar hasta el señor Malfoy y entregarle el Señor Oscuro y derrapar en todo o podía volverse y correr en la dirección opuesta y fingir inocencia. Él pensó que podía dejar que Voldemort decidiera por sí mismo.

: ¿Um, Voldemort? ¿Te gustaría ir a saludar a Lucius Malfoy? :

Pero Voldemort no quiso saber nada de eso. : Potter, no dejes que te vea. :

Harry estaba en una posición muy delicada. Por extraño que pareciera, Harry y Voldemort eran alguna clase de aliados, unidos con el objetivo común de conseguir que Voldemort tuviera su cuerpo de vuelta (aunque Harry todavía estaba luchando por el hecho de que incluso se molestara...). En este caso, él y el Señor Oscuro se habían enfrentado contra Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, los dos responsables de la transformación de Voldemort. ¿No sería más fácil si tenían a alguien más para ayudarlos en este esfuerzo torcido?

: ¿Qué... ¿por qué? ¿No crees que sería mejor si él pudiera ayudarnos...? :

: ¡Sólo haz lo que yo diga, Potter! :

La suerte de Harry quiso que Lucius decidiera en ese momento dar la vuelta. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

"Jo-"

"¡Harry!"

Girando en torno a la llamada de su nombre, Harry se propulsó hacia Ginny Weasley y la empujó hacia atrás alrededor de la esquina que acababa de eludir.

"¿Qué-"

"¡Hey, Ginny!" Harry parloteaba, enganchando sus brazos alrededor del codo de la chica y la llevó en la dirección opuesta en la que había visto al mortífago, esperando que el hombre no hubiera oído el saludo entusiasta de Ginny.

"Harry, ¿qué pasa? Te ves como si estuvieras tratando de evitar a alguien", dijo Ginny mientras el joven prácticamente la arrastraba por el pasillo.

"Estaba Lucius Malfoy, ¿ok? Y vos también corriste conmigo."

Ginny retrocedió. Sabía quién era el responsable de todo el fiasco de su primer año, y no era un fan del Cabeza de Familia Malfoy.

"Harry, ¿te importaría acompañarme a, bueno, a algún otro lugar?" Ahora era Ginny la que lo arrastraba al otro del pasillo.

Harry estaba feliz de seguir el camino de la chica pelirroja. "Con mucho gusto".

"¿Qué estaba Lucius Malfoy haciendo aquí?" Ginny se quejó, pateando una puerta abierta a un aula vacía y empujando a su compañero al interior. Harry se tomó el tiempo para frotarse el antebrazo donde Ginny había estado aferrándolo mientras observaba la hirviente pelirroja pasearse por la habitación estéril.

"Bueno, me gustaría pensar que él está aquí para decirle a su hijo que es una desgracia para la humanidad, pero dudo que esa sea la razón," Harry le informó. Ginny le dio una sonrisa malvada. "Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte aquí?"

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en una silla libre. "Hasta que él se vaya, porque yo le hechizaría si lo veo en los pasillos."

: Esta tiene potencial. :

: Pues tendrás que refrenarte, ella no va a unirse a los Mortífagos, : le dijo Harry a Voldemort con un tono aburrido. : Ella no tomó amablemente que la poseyeras en mi segundo año. : Harry notó que Ginny lo miraba fijamente.

"Oh," dijo, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, "Lo siento Ginny. Yo debería haberme dado cuenta de que mi conversación con él te haría sentir incómoda."

Pero Ginny pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "No, está bien, Harry. De hecho, me parece que es un poco fascinante, realmente, a pesar de que trae algunos recuerdos desagradables. Pero, vos estás bien con tu habilidad, así que supongo que yo también puedo estarlo."

"¿En serio?" Indagó Harry. "¿Estás bien con eso? Quiero decir, después de lo que pasó..."

Ginny hizo una mueca. "Admito que con Lucius Malfoy aquí y vos hablando pársel estoy teniendo algunos flashbacks, pero de lo de entonces, realmente no recuerdo mucho en algunos aspectos. Es todo borroso, ¿sabes?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que así sería."

El incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. Harry movió los pies antes de decidirse a tomar el asiento de al lado de Ginny.

"Ha-Harry?" Ginny tartamudeó, dándole al niño una mirada de soslayo.

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasa, Ginny?" Vio cómo la joven se movió en su silla.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado acerca de... de nosotros? ¿Juntos?"

Las neuronas de Harry dejaron de conectarse.

"Eh", expresó de manera poco elegante. Ginny se acercó más a Harry.

: Potter, ¡dile a la piba "fuera", yo NO te TENDRÉ intercambiando fluidos en mi presencia! ¡Potter! :

Pero los reflejos de Harry no funcionaban exactamente a esa velocidad, y por eso no pudo detenerlos cuando Ginny se inclinó y puso su cálida boca sobre la suya. Ella se apretó, ajustando sus labios junto a los Harry, cual moneda busca una ranura. Después de un latido de corazón ella se apartó.

Voldemort, mientras tanto, estaba luchando para liberarse de las túnicas de Harry.

: ¡Potter, cesa estas actividades de una vez! No me quedaré atrapado entre adolescentes lujuriosos. :

Harry estaba sonrojándose un montón y no podría encontrar la réplica adecuada ante las quejas de Voldemort. Todo el tiempo en el que Ginny lo estaba besando, él sentía lo equivocado que él había estado. Por un lado, había un sentimiento de culpa y traición que Lord Voldemort, literalmente, había estado siendo presionado entre ellos dos, y había otra cosa que a Harry no _le gustaba_. Ginny era... una amiga. Durante un tiempo se había estado preguntando si había algo entre ellos, pero después de lo que acababa de suceder, se dio cuenta que no era más que un muy fuerte sentido de la familia. Era como si Harry hubiera estado funcionando bajo algún tipo de directrices establecidas sobre cómo iniciar relaciones: chico conoce a chica, niño y niña crecen y pasan por angustiosas aventuras juntos, niño y niña caen en un crush, caen uno encima del otro y luego viven felices para siempre.

Excepto... ¿no podrían el niño y la niña acabar convirtiéndose en muy buenos amigos?

"Ginny..."

La chica se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo.

"Lo sé, Harry. Yo no debí haber hecho eso... no estuvo bien."

La cara de Harry morfó en una mueca. "¿Vos estás bien?"

Ginny parecía reflexionar sobre la pregunta. "Sí, creo que lo estoy. Tal vez un poco decepcionada, pero ya sabes, yo tenía que intentarlo."

Harry no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que tiró de las comisuras de su boca. "Ese es tu Gryffindor interior."

: Deberías tratar de ser removido, Potter. :

Harry honestamente encontró que el chiste era un poco divertido y se rió entre dientes. Ginny lo miró confusa.

"Er, lo siento." Harry hizo un gesto hacia la cobra alrededor de su cuello. "Él dijo algo gracioso."

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron infinitesimalmente. "¿Las serpientes pueden bromear?"

: Yo no estaba bromeando, Potter. :

"Oh, sí, por supuesto. Este de aquí es un real hazmerreír."

: Realmente no puedo tolerarte, Potter. :

"No lo sabía", Ginny reflexionó antes de ponerse de pie repente. "Está bien, supongo que realmente no podemos permanecer en la clandestinidad para siempre."

Harry suspiró. "Tienes razón. Snape no lo tomará muy amablemente si me olvido de DCAO. ¿Seguro todo está bien entre nosotros?"

Ginny sonrió tranquilizadora. "Sí, Harry. No te preocupes por eso. No hay nada malo con nosotros sólo siendo muy buenos amigos, ¿no? No lo tomes a mal, pero algunas de las otras chicas me decían lo bien que estaríamos juntos y eso es lo que me hizo pensar en ello. En verdad, yo no voy a romper en llanto sólo porque no trabajaríamos bien juntos románticamente".

Harry sonrió. "Estoy contento. Bueno, ¿de acuerdo?" Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Ginny salió de la sala de clase con Harry siguiéndola cerca. Volvieron sobre sus pasos y se separaron, apresurándose para llegar a sus clases antes de la campana.

Cuando Harry jadeó por las escaleras, Voldemort se dignó a hacer comentarios, : Potter, la entera escena con la cachorra era despreciable. No vuelvas a someterme a una muestra de nuevo. ¿Me he expresado con claridad? :

: ¿Celoso? : Harry bromeó.

... espera, ¿esto cuenta como coquetear? _¡BASTA TERMINALA YA! ¡No te puedes tan sólo olvidar que causalmente este es Lord _Voldemort! Harry se dijo.

: Ni siquiera considero que esa pregunta merece una respuesta. : Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviado... ¿qué demonios habría hecho él si Voldemort le respondía con la misma moneda?

La vergüenza de Harry no le duró mucho tiempo dada la campana de la clase amenazando con cimbrear. Había tomado demasiado del período de transición entre las clases con Ginny. Estar normalmente un poco tarde a la clase estaba bien, ya que hubiera probablemente sólo conseguido algunos puntos tomados, pero era otra historia cuando DCAO –lo que quería decir, el profesor Snape.

: Mierda, ¡me va a matar! :

: Mejor que no sea literalmente; que ese es mi placer. :

Harry voló hasta la gran escalera, haciendo caso omiso de Voldemort y tratando de llegar al tercer piso antes de que sonara la inminente campana, lo que significa el inicio de un nuevo período de clases. Voldemort tenía que apretarse en espirales alrededor de los hombros de Harry para evitar ser empujado en derredor y silbaba calladamente su disgusto por este tratamiento. A Harry no podía importarle menos.

Había dado justo un puntapié en la puerta del aula de DCAO cuando la campana sonó. Snape lo miró con una mirada de triunfo en su rostro mientras Harry alcanzaba su asiento al lado de Ron.

"Señor Potter, detención en mi despacho esta noche. Esta vez no llegue tarde."

"Mala suerte, colega," Ron susurró sutil. Harry suspiró profundamente y sacó su cuaderno y varita.

: Si tú sólo hubieses- :

Pero Voldemort no pudo terminar porque Harry le había lanzado un hechizo silenciador. Hacerlo había estado en su Lista de Tareas Pendientes dado que incluso desde su primer año, cuando se enteró de que el hombre podía hablar tan excesivamente. La serpiente todavía podía hacer un punto burlándose con muecas del joven mago, sin embargo.

Harry sufrió a lo largo de la clase, un objetivo prioritario para el estado de ánimo despreciable de Snape. Ese día estaban aprendiendo una contramaldición para un hechizo oscuro que cortaba temporalmente el flujo del aire y su llegada a los pulmones, y adivinen quien pasó a ser el conejillo de indias elegido por Snape... tomó Harry varios intentos antes de que finalmente lograra contrarrestar el bombardeo de Snape. Al final él jadeaba y se sentía muy mareado, así como un poco más que perturbado. Una vez que se le permitió volver a su asiento, cogió a Voldemort desde donde lo había colocado excesivamente cortés en una silla vacía y se desplomó en su silla en el fondo de la clase, con una mueca dibujada en su rostro.

Por último, DCAO terminó y Harry más o menos atornillado desde el aula, lanzando algunas excusas vagas a Ron y Hermione cuando él omitió la ruta hacia el Gran Salón y en su lugar corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Si bien en su camino, cortó el hechizo silenciador que había puesto sobre Voldemort.

: Ya sabes, para un traidor a tu causa, Snape actúa como si yo fuera su enemigo número uno. :

: Solo sos molesto, Potter. : Harry suspiró con irritación, pero a Voldemort por supuesto no le importaba. : ¿Es que vas a comprobar si Lucius todavía está aquí? :

: Sí. :

: Potter, por una vez parece que estamos pensando igual. :

Harry estaba en su dormitorio y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador. :Ya lo sé, que horrible. : Harry se sentó en su cama y abrió el Mapa, jurando que era sus intenciones –ni él- eran para nada buenos cuando él lo tocó con su varita. Sus ojos recorrieron el pergamino, tratando de averiguar si Malfoy estaba incluso aún en terrenos de Hogwarts.

: Por cierto, : Harry dijo: ¿por qué no quieres que me acerque a él? ¿Él no es básicamente el más más confiable de los mortífagos? :

: Por favor, Potter, ese gusano resbaladizo es meramente bueno en su trabajo, no alguien seguro. Si él fuera a averiguar mi situación actual..., quién sabe lo que podría decidir hacer en su mente endeble. :

Harry frunció el ceño. Si bien era cierto que Lucius Malfoy después de la primera guerra clamó que estaba bajo maldición Imperius, a él le había parecido que en su mayor parte permanecía leal a la causa de Voldemort. Adquirió un alto cargo en el Ministerio y, una vez que Voldemort había vuelto a su cuerpo, había aparecido puntual en el cementerio y se arriesgó mucho en el Departamento de Misterios. Sí, los Malfoy eran orgullosos y ansiaban poder dentro de la sociedad, pero ¿tenían las pelotas suficientes para inmiscuirse traicionando incluso a un Señor Oscuro debilitado cuando él había demostrado que podía sobrevivir a la muerte ya?

: ¿Quieres decir que te preguntas si realmente está aquí para apuñalarte por la espalda o algo así? Sí, supongo que podría ser tan estúpido, : Harry decidió, sin darse cuenta complementando a Voldemort. : Pero ¿por qué no tomar el riesgo de que Malfoy le ayudaría? Quirrell y Colagusano lo hicieron. :

Voldemort se burló. : Quirrell y Colagusano eran débiles, tontos descerebrados. :

Eso era cierto. Voldemort era realmente capaz de poseer cierto control sobre Quirrell durante su posesión, y como ya se comprobó, Colagusano tenía miedo de una cobra venenosa incluso sin saber que era Voldemort. Si se enteraba de a quién le había disparado la maldición asesina, probablemente preferiría ir a saltar de un acantilado que enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro ahora, si él siguiera siendo una serpiente o de nuevo en su forma completa.

: Honestamente, : comentó Harry, : si hubieras tratado de hacer más amigos con lealtades que simplemente temerosos seguidores terribles que podrían convertirse en cualquier momento en peligros contra ti para su propio beneficio… Dime, Voldemort, ¿de verdad no confías en _nadie? :_

Harry realmente se preocupaba por la respuesta, así que trajo el Mapa hacia abajo sobre la cama y volvió la cabeza alrededor para que pudiera más o menos mirar a Voldemort de reojo.

: No, no lo hago. :

Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron mientras los presionaba, uniéndolos. : Eso es realmente muy triste. : Harry sintió honestamente una torsión en sus intestinos.

Voldemort se burló y se cuidó de no mirar a Harry. : ¿Por qué te importa, Potter? : dijo entre dientes con voz ronca. Harry desvió la mirada, de repente incómodo.

: No lo sé. Sólo porque eres un Señor Oscuro no significa que no puedes tener amigos, ¿verdad? :

: No necesito _amigos._ Estás trastornado muchacho_.:_

Harry ausentemente se trazó la cicatriz mientras él consideraba como estaba incrementándose la lástima que estaba sintiendo por Voldemort. Había un temor cada vez mayor en sus entrañas ante estos sentimientos caprichosos... ¿cómo podía seguir odiando a alguien del que se compadecía y que iba poco a poco llegando a entender? Oh, sabía que Voldemort no estaba justificado precisamente en todo lo que hizo, y todavía tenía que ser detenido, ¿pero Harry realmente quería ser el que lo matara? ¿Por qué debería incluso tener que?

Harry empujó esos pensamientos espinosos a la distancia. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en todo eso. Por ahora él tenía que centrarse en por qué Lucius Malfoy estaba aquí en Hogwarts. Otro pensamiento callejero le llamó la atención, sin embargo, y éste no podía apartarlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió, volviendo a Voldemort.

: Hey, Voldemort, que no sería tal vez que no esté dispuestos a llamar la atención de Lucius Malfoy no porque estás preocupado acerca de que tiene sueños de gloria, pero tal vez sí porque tienes-no sé-vergüenza? :

Harry decidió que la razón por la que no podía dejar el hábito de burlarse de Voldie era porque el hombre-serpiente acaba de dar un abanico demasiado maravilloso de reacciones. Todo el cuerpo de Voldemort se puso rígido en la tensión enfurecida y las fauces se rompieron justo al lado de la oreja de Harry.

: P-¡Potter! _No_ estoy avergonzado. :

Harry entrecerró la vista ante el tartamudeo sospechoso del Señor Oscuro. : Yo no te creo, : Harry concluyó. En realidad Harry sabía que Voldemort probablemente no estaba avergonzado en el sentido de la palabra, pero tal vez no quería que los mortífagos lo vieran como débil. Ese tipo de cosas no funcionaba para la imagen del Señor Oscuro. No sería bueno para ellos saber que tan pronto después de su resurrección ya estaba indispuesto, una vez más.

: ¡Sólo cállate y encontrá donde está Lucius Malfoy! : Voldemort chasqueó la lengua.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, Harry _finiquitó_ el Mapa y lo dobló hacia arriba. : Él ya no está aquí, así que descansa tranquilo que su terrible secreto está a salvo conmigo. :

: Porque será que eso me hace sentir mejor, : Voldemort gruñó. Harry frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza ante la cobra pálida.

: Pero todavía confías en mí. :

Voldemort no dijo nada en respuesta. Todavía había tiempo durante el almuerzo, así que Harry recogió a la serpiente, la levantó y salió de la Torre para tomar unos bocados.

* * *

><p>En el momento en que Harry entró en el despacho de las mazmorras de Snape, esta vez invitado incluso con el decreto del año pasado de que nunca debía poner un pie aquí de nuevo, fue abordado por una mano agarrando el borde de sus vestiduras y un rostro pálido, con nariz aguileña y ojos oscuros cubriendo su línea de visión.<p>

"Dime, muchacho, ¿cuán a menudo has estado leyendo sobre Magia Oscura?"

Harry trató de apartarse. "No sé de lo que está hablando", rebanó. Estaba tratando de no permitir la fuga de pánico en su expresión.

"No me mientas," gruñó Snape. "El joven señor Malfoy puede dar fe de que utilizó una forma muy peligrosa y poco frecuente de la magia."

"¿Es por eso que Lucius Malfoy estaba aquí, porque Draco le dijo lo que podía hacer y lo ha venido a espiar para su Amo?" Harry se sorprendió por el tono exigente en su voz. Tal vez había estado saliendo demasiado con Voldemort en busca de inspiración.

La grave expresión de Snape se tensó. "Malfoy estaba allí porque la incompetencia general de los demás le permitió ser reintegrado en la Junta de Gobernadores".

Harry, por supuesto, ya sabía eso, pero no iba a dejar que Snape lo supiera y lo mantuvo en silencio. Sorprendentemente, también lo estuvo Voldemort, que por lo general no desechaba ninguna oportunidad para maldecir al traidor. La serpiente estaba muy enroscada alrededor de los hombros de Harry de lo tensa que estaba. Eso bordeaba en ser doloroso, pero Harry realmente no tomó mucho aviso de ello.

Snape le dio a Harry una sacudida infinitesimal antes de liberar violentamente su agarre de la ropa de Harry.

"Por supuesto que sabrías que sólo Tú-Sabes-Quién es capaz de magia-pársel. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?"

Harry sabía que no era probable que pudiera negarlo, a pesar de que lo pusiera en desventaja; Draco Malfoy podía ser un idiota, pero eso no quería decir que fuera estúpido per se (sí, había una diferencia). Obviamente, él le dijo a Snape sobre el nuevo talento de Harry. Harry se preguntó si él le dijo al hombre sobre _todo_ el incidente, aunque...

Harry se envalentonó. "Me enteré por mi cuenta. He estado hablando el idioma durante tanto tiempo últimamente... que acabó por suceder. No veo cuál es el problema. ¿Por qué debo dejar que Voldemort tener una ventaja cuando soy perfectamente capaz de equipararlo en esto?"

Snape le miró amenazadoramente, sin parpadear mientras inmovilizó a Harry con la mirada. Sus ojos negros le parpadearon brevemente a la serpiente alrededor del cuello del joven mago, lo que hizo que Harry ponderara maravillado...

"Siéntate, Potter," dijo finalmente, dándose la vuelta. Harry agachó la cabeza y se sentó en el escritorio de repuesto que Snape mantenía específicamente para las detenciones, los latidos del corazón desacelerándose tras la confrontación. Un momento después, una caja llena de pergaminos antiguos se dejó caer sobre el escritorio, lanzando una nube de polvo. Harry tosió, e incluso Voldemort estornudó delicadamente. Al lado de que se encontraba una pila de pergaminos, seguidos poco después por un tintero y una pluma de ave.

"Va a copiar las páginas dentro de la caja. Requiero que las copias sean ordenadas y sin defectos. Usted va a trabajar hasta las diez."

Típica detención Snape: realizar tareas serviles sólo para llenar el tiempo. Suspirando interiormente, Harry sacó uno de los pergaminos polvorientos de la caja y la puso abajo en el escritorio. Lo ojos errantes del papel, su suspiro interno se convirtieron en un gemido cuando encontró que las marcas de tinta desteñidas eran terriblemente difíciles de leer. Cogió la pluma y la mojó en el tintero, y se estableció para dos largas horas de una tarea aburrida y demasiado aburrida.

A los pocos minutos, Voldemort ofreció su observación de toda la situación.

: Esto es tan fascinante. :

: No hablas en serio, : Harry gruñó antes de soplar sobre la primera página terminada y establecerla a un lado, tratando de alcanzar otra.

: Nunca tuve una detención; ¿son siempre así? : Ese maldito Señor Oscuro en realidad sonaba realmente curioso.

: Púdrete, cabrón. ¿De verdad me está diciendo que tú nunca tuviste ni _una vez_ una detención en los siete años de escuela? Merlin, quien supiera que Lord Voldemort fuera tan chupamedias. :

: Me resentiré contigo, Potter. Yo no era un "chupa"... Yo simplemente _actué_ como uno. Hay una gran diferencia. :

"¡Potter!"

Harry no dejó pasar la repentina intrusión de su nombre cantado.

"¿Señor?"

Snape, desde detrás de su escritorio, tenía los puños descansando en el espacio delante de él y su boca torcida en una mueca apretada. "Usted debe permanecer en silencio."

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla para mantener la sonrisa que amenazaba con el deslice más allá de su expresión de inocencia al recordar el tiempo en clase del otro día. Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo de su parlotear con una serpiente perturbaba al profesor tanto; tal vez fuera el hecho de que la única persona que podía era Lord Voldemort, y corría el rumor de que él nunca fue muy agradable al respecto. La gente le teme a lo desconocido, y Snape no tenía idea de lo que Harry podría estar posiblemente hablando con una cobra venenosa.

Harry no iba a sonreír, pero eso no significaba que no iba a ordeñar un poco. "Oh, lo siento, señor. Debería haberme dado cuenta que le molestaba."

Santo cielo, todos los cretinos cobardes en este mundo eran demasiado predecibles; si era Voldemort o Snape o él era sutil o no en la colocación de cebos, todos reaccionaban de la misma manera, con indignación y rechazo.

Snape se echó hacia atrás. "Si lo que está sugiriendo es que la lengua pársel me inquieta, entonces usted está en un error. Usted está en detención, el Sr. Potter, y como tal debe permanecer en silencio."

"Lo siento, me imaginé que Voldemort podría haberle dado malas memorias." Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y volvió a trabajar, consciente de expresión maligna de Snape. Harry se dio cuenta de cuánto en realidad igual a su padre estaba actuando en ese momento, poniéndole cebos a Snape así, pero después de años de nunca haberle otorgado el beneficio de la duda, estaba empezando a cansarse de intentar cambiar la opinión del profesor.

Ahora condenado al silencio, Harry se concentró en el rasgueo de la pluma de los pergaminos en blanco, con los ojos cada vez más y más cansados de entrecerrar los ojos en las palabras que se desvanecían en las viejas hojas. El tema de los pergaminos ni siquiera era interesante... básicamente era una lista detallada de las condiciones meteorológicas durante los últimos quinientos años. Harry se imaginó a Snape buscando trastos en Hogwarts para material de detención tortuosamente aburridas como esta. El hombre en serio necesitaba conseguir una vida.

A mitad del camino, incluso Voldemort decidió que la detención no era de lo mejor.

: No vuelvas a conseguir una detención de nuevo, Potter. Me temo que mi cerebro se está secando ¡esto es tan aburrido!, : dijo entre dientes lo silenciosamente suficiente por lo que sólo Harry podía oírle. Harry se limitó a suspirar en respuesta, en silencio acuerdo con la declaración de Voldemort.

Cerca del final de la noche, Harry y Snape todavía estaban inclinados sobre sus escritorios respetados, ni prestar mucha mente a la otra. Fue en ese momento que Harry sintió a Voldemort resbalar de los hombros. Nervioso, Harry trató de agarrarlo, pero la serpiente rompió en silencio sus mandíbulas en la mano del joven mago y por eso no pudo detener que la cobra se cayera al suelo de piedra. Una vez más tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo acerca de los peligros de aburridos Señores Oscuros y su tendencia a ir a buscar la diversión. Hizo un intento de reseguir la cola de la serpiente, pero esto sólo dio lugar a que él accidentalmente tirara todos los papeles al suelo.

"Ahora está obligado a permanecer un extra de diez minutos," Snape entonó, sin dejar de escribir en sus propios pergaminos. Harry quería gritar de frustración. Unas risitas siseantes flotaron desde donde Voldemort había escapado.

: Te encuentras en problemas, : Harry siseó bruscamente bajo su aliento mientras caía de rodillas para recoger sus caprichosos papeles. Voldemort tampoco le hizo caso o no lo escuchó... probablemente la primera.

Harry miró nerviosamente mientras la pálida cobra se deslizaba por el suelo del despacho de Snape y enfilaba hacia el mismo propietario. Harry se había sentado de nuevo en el escritorio de los alumnos, pero había detenido por completo la copia a favor de ver como el andar de la serpiente construía pánico en sus entrañas. Todo lo que quería hacer era demandar saber qué Voldemort pensaba que estaba haciendo, pero él no podía hacerlo sin llamar la atención sobre su insubordinada "mascota".

En su lugar, se concentró y se encontró con el enlace en el fondo de su mente y empujó una imagen de estrangular al Señor Oscuro, con la esperanza de que recibiría la atención del hombre-serpiente.

Lo hizo. Voldemort se tiró en el suelo y se dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos en un silbido silencioso, el cobracapelo se encendió. Harry simplemente cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le dio una mirada admonitoria. Harry señaló con el dedo hacia abajo, lo que indicaba que Voldemort debía volver aquí _en ese mismo instante._ El Señor Oscuro no le hizo caso y volvió a su ruta original. Harry realmente empezó a preocuparse de que el hombre-serpiente tuviera planes para matar a Snape en ese mismo momento a los mordiscos. Harry se preguntó si estaba a punto de ver su reputación ser tirada por el desagüe... no importa la cantidad de idiota que Snape fuera, que no sería justo matarlo. La silla de Harry raspó el suelo mientras se movía de pie.

"Usted no se ha terminado, señor Potter," Snape le dijo, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar hacia arriba. El hombre todavía no se había dado cuenta de que había una cobra suelta en su despacho.

"Pero-" Harry comenzó, sólo para ser interrumpido.

"Siéntate," dijo Snape con firmeza. A regañadientes, Harry se sentó y cogió su pluma, sin dejar de mirar la mecha del Señor Oscuro, que estaba simplemente desapareciendo detrás del escritorio de Snape fuera de la línea de visión de Harry. Harry comenzó a alternar entre mirar y copiar una palabra a la vez. Hasta ahora Snape parecía completamente ajeno, y Harry no tenía forma de saber lo que estaba haciendo Voldemort. La rodilla de Harry empezó a saltar arriba y abajo como él esperaba nervioso la reaparición del Señor Oscuro.

Por último, la pálida cobra regresó alrededor de la parte frontal de la mesa, dando vueltas alrededor del borde. Harry vio su lengua agitándose con locura y recordó cómo había mencionado después de su anterior visita aquí que él había pensado que había una habitación oculta. Harry se relajó un poco, sospechando lo que Voldemort sólo estaba buscando cuando él se deslizó ahora a lo largo del perímetro del despacho.

Harry estaba tan absorto en la fuga de Voldemort que no se dio cuenta de que su detención había llegado a su fin.

"¿Vas a continuar copiando aquellos toda la noche, Potter?"

Harry miró a su trabajo antes de mirar hacia arriba y ponerse lentamente de pie. No podía ver a Voldemort, una vez más. El problema era que se esperaba que Harry saliera ahora, pero no podía hacerlo sin Voldemort, por lo que lo permaneció de pie con torpeza en el medio de la oficina de Snape.

Snape se dio cuenta de que Harry no lo había dejado. "¿Hay algo que querías?" -preguntó en un tono molesto de voz, la expresión ya impertinente.

"Um, bueno, ah..." Harry tartamudeó. "Sólo quería darles las gracias por la detención..." Harry podría haberse pateado a sí mismo.

A Snape no le hizo gracia, y sus ojos negros mostraron de lo mucho que él no creía una palabra de lo que Harry dijo. "No quiero ver tu cara antes de la próxima clase. Vete ahora."

Harry suspiró. No había manera de evitarlo. _"Accio serpiente."_

Una cobra pálida vino volando por encima del hombro de Snape, haciendo que el hombre saltara fuera del camino en estado de shock, con la boca abierta al ver a Harry coger a la serpiente sibilante.

: ¡Potter- ! :

: Dímelo más tarde, pero tenemos que irnos ahora, : Harry dijo humilde, irritado con el hombre-serpiente y sus impulsos repentinos de Gryffindor de tener que ir a explorar.

"Lo siento señor," dijo Harry a Snape. "Olió a una rata."

Harry empujó la puerta fuera del despacho de Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>** "decirle al hombre carretera y manta", esa sería una traducción textual. O sea, mandarlo de paseo. Pero en español "ándate a freír espárragos" significa lo mismo.<strong>

**¿No es tierno que Tommy no quiera que Harry se bese con otras? :P**

Naoki Hikou: gracias por el aliento, y como prefiero que los otros autores den una pista de cuando publican, o de si no lo hacen, pongo las fechas. Y cuando yo lo leí... me sorprendí de que no tuviera una traducción, porque tiene muchos favoritos...

sakura-selene: aunque no cree su propio lado, ciertamente hay gente que igual le sería leal sólo a él... y sería horrible tenerlos a ambos de enemigos! aunque si volds y dumbles crearan un frente unido... por más poderosos que fueran, probablemente se anularían entre sí y el wizard world sería feliz... (Crucio! Nooo! Dale un caramelo de limón!)  
>Gracias a <span>Aswang, Mani, JessyRiddleFriki-Black<span>, y a todos los que la leen!

Próxima actualización: **29 de diciembre**. ¡Feliz Navidad para todo el mundo!


	7. Capítulo 7

Clasificación: M por el descuido en el lenguaje y el eventual slash

Disclaimer: yo ni ahora, ni nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Todas las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

N / A: Una vez más, gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews/Elegido como favorita/siguen esta historia. Agradezco a todos mis dejadores de reviews anónimos.

BKwriter hizo otra gran foto de Harry y Voldie que se puede ver aquí: i360. photobucket álbumes / oo41 / hueso-kun / voldiesnake2. png

(quitar espacios) ¡Gracias BKwriter! Adorable.

Me gusta este capítulo, aunque el final puede ser completamente ridículo, pero no pude conseguir la idea de la cabeza;)

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

><p>"Charla normal"<p>

: Pársel :

_Pensamientos_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos :_

* * *

><p>: ¿Qué ganabas? : Harry exigió mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Su estado de ánimo era decididamente desagradable, gracias a su mano dolorida por la copia –tortura- de la detención de Snape y la irritación por la pequeña escapada de Voldemort. Realmente, si el hombre ya no quería matar a Harry, él sería su muerte, de lo tan puñetero que era.<p>

: ¿Estás dispuesto a quedar atrapado corriendo suelto alrededor del despacho de Snape, pero no estás dispuesto a revelar tu situación a Lucius Malfoy, un Mortífago realmente leal? :

: Valió la pena el riesgo, : Voldemort respondió, indiferente a casi la preocupación de Harry... porque eso es lo que era. Harry tal vez quisiera negarlo, pero él se había preocupado de que la impaciencia del Señor Oscuro iba a meterlo en problemas; antes, después de todo, había sucedido, pensó Harry con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Un poco frustrado con todo lo que le había estado ocurriendo últimamente, sopló su flequillo oscuro lejos de sus ojos cuando dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

: Entonces... ¿lo fue? Si valió la pena el riesgo, me refiero. :

Voldemort asintió, un gesto Harry entrevio por el rabillo del ojo. Él todavía se divertía con las expresiones humanas que la serpiente lograba usar.

: Sé que definitivamente hay un espacio debajo del piso. El olor es más fuerte detrás de la mesa cerca de la parte trasera del despacho. :

Harry suspiró de nuevo. : Snape sabe de la magia-pársel ahora... entrar en su despacho puede ser más difícil ahora. :

: En efecto. Tú probablemente deberás investigar las barreras para prepararse. :

Estupendo; más trabajo.

: Vamos a tener que esperar hasta que desaparezca por completo del castillo, : Harry continuó. : Está la esperanza de que nos dejé durante las vacaciones. Creo que él sospecha de ti, pero no puede probarlo. Estoy empezando a pensar que debería haber Obliviateado a Malfoy. Ya Sospechamos que le dijo a su padre, así que... salvar su culo acaba de hacerse mi trabajo más difícil. :

Harry se rió sobre lo absurdo de esa declaración. Era, después de todo, el Elegido para derrotar al Señor Oscuro, no salvarlo. Él estaba trabajando en la dirección contraria, y realmente estaba haciendo, literalmente, su propio trabajo más complicado. Pero tuvo que enfrentarse a la verdad; se encontró con que el ahorrar las personas era más fácil que matarlas.

Si tan sólo el ahorro de Voldemort y derrotarse fueran lo mismo...

Voldemort gruñó algo indiscernible, tal vez incómodo con la noción de su rescate.

Harry se puso delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero retrasó decir la contraseña a favor de hacer un último comentario al disfrazado Señor Oscuro.

: La próxima vez que decida ser un Gryffindor, advertime, ¿quieres? :

: Sólo si nunca me haces un _Accio_ de nuevo. Cuán grosero. :

Harry tuvo la audacia de reírse.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Harry, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?"<p>

Harry levantó la vista del suelo de piedra del pasillo en el que había estado caminando para satisfacer los ojos siempre relucientes de su Director.

"Por supuesto, señor."

Dumbledore se acercó al lado de Harry y caminó a su lado. "Veo que te has registrado para quedarte durante las vacaciones. Yo había pensado que preferirías quedarte con tus amigos. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo hiciste?"

Harry sintió una punzada de pánico y trató de erigir sus casi-no escudos de Oclumancia que había desarrollado con el libro que Voldemort sugirió. Pero sólo había estado unos días practicando, y Harry sabía que eran en su mayoría inútiles. Así que Harry mantuvo sus ojos hacia adelante y trató de no mirar, como si estuviera molesto por la pregunta, o al menos no como si él tuviera un secreto.

"Bueno señor," Harry comenzó, "Estoy preocupado por Voldemort. El incidente del Ministerio me ha hecho..." Harry tragó saliva. "Me hizo darme cuenta del tipo de riesgos en los que mis amigos se ponen por estar cerca mío. Voldemort no se detendría ante nada para llegar a mí. Me mataría si algo le sucediera a alguno de ellos por mi causa."

Con el ceño fruncido, Dumbledore puso una mano en el hombro de Harry, deteniendo el movimiento hacia delante de éste. Voldemort sutilmente rehuyó la, mano negra arrugada, pero por lo demás no reaccionó. Harry se sintió bastante incómodo con esa mano allí, también.

"Harry, no puedes vivir tu vida con miedo de Voldemort. Si bien es cierto que existe un cierto riesgo para los que te rodean, creo que verá que con gusto lo aceptan."

"Yo sé que lo hacen, señor", le aseguró Harry. Decidió dar justo la misma excusa que había dado a sus amigos. "Pero Voldemort ha estado tranquilo últimamente, y me pregunto si él está planeando algo. Voy a tener unas mejores vacaciones sabiendo que si me quedo en el castillo habrá menos posibilidades de que mis amigos estén en peligro si esos planes me involucran. Se agota su debido tiempo para su anual 'tratemos de matar a Potter' intento", dijo Harry con sequedad y se arriesgó a mirar a los ojos a Dumbledore, que estaban ligeramente castigándolo. "Además, Hogwarts es más mi casa que cualquier otro lugar, y no va a ser difícil pasar la Navidad aquí."

Dumbledore arqueó una ceja tupida. "Harry, ¿No sería mejor decir que el hogar es donde sus seres queridos están? No deberías limitarte."

Harry miró hacia abajo de nuevo. "Yo lo sé... Yo no... no lo haré. No le hace daño a nadie si me quedo aquí, sin embargo, así que eso es lo que he decidido hacer. No se preocupe por mí, yo todavía tendré una feliz Navidad aquí". Harry sonrió al director, una expresión genuina que se embotaba sólo ligeramente por una pequeña cantidad de culpabilidad que sentía por estar mintiéndole.

Él estudió a Harry por un momento antes de asentir lentamente, Dumbledore le dijo, "Si estás seguro, mi muchacho. En ese caso, confío en que no te importe reunirte en mi despacho otra vez, ¿verdad?"

La frente de Harry cuando él abrió los ojos se arrugó con ligera sorpresa ante la indicación de que Dumbledore que le daría "lecciones" a Voldemort durante las vacaciones. "Oh, no, eso sería genial."

"Muy bien, te veré más tarde."

Harry le ofreció su adiós al director y continuó su viaje a su dormitorio.

: Es mejor estar agradecido, gilipollas, por todo lo que hago por ti ", se quejó Harry. A veces deseaba que no estar en medio de la temporada de Quidditch, en cuyo caso Voldemort se habría visto obligado a volar colgando para su paseo. Podía hacerlo... tenía siempre su escoba de todos modos...

Voldemort no dijo nada en respuesta.

Dejándose caer pesadamente en su cama una vez que estaba en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry sacó su varita para colocarla en su mesita de noche, pero se detuvo y se dio el palo de madera de acebo entre sus dedos.

: ¿Hey Voldemort? :

: ¿Qué? : dijo la serpiente con un gruñido suavemente mordaz.

Harry ignoró su tono. : ¿Por qué es, por qué creés, que tenemos varitas hermanas? :

Tomándose el tiempo para deslizarse por el brazo de Harry y hacia abajo sobre el edredón, Voldemort se acurrucó a los pies de la cama, como siempre, mientras que Harry se movió para enfrentarse a la serpiente.

: ¿Cómo decías? : la serpiente le preguntó en un tono más bien neutral. Animado, Harry continuó con su línea de pensamiento.

Quiero decir... si lo crees, que estemos destinados a matarnos o morir por la mano del otro, y sin embargo, aquí nos encontramos siendo elegidos por varitas que son ineficaces contra el otro en una pelea mortal. ¿Tal vez había algún tipo de cláusula que profetizará que dijera que teníamos que tener una lucha épica con espadas hasta la muerte en lugar de utilizar la magia? : Harry dijo a la ligera, realmente divertido cuando pensaba en ello. : ¿Cuán gracioso, no?. :

: Sí, : Voldemort siseó lentamente: es algo... curioso. :

Harry asintió con la cabeza. : Eso es lo que me dijo Ollivander. Es extraño, ¿no? Aquí estamos, "enemigos mortales", y nuestras varitas nos dicen... ¿qué? Que se supone que debemos ser, eh, ¿amigos? Oh, shush, sólo estoy diciendo, : dijo Harry, interrumpiendo la diatriba de Voldemort contra el uso de "amigos" en una frase que los implicara a ambos dos.

: Tú tienes la culpa, Potter, : Voldemort le informó al joven mago.

: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? : Harry exclamó, indignado.

: Yo te culpo porque es claramente tu culpa. :

Harry retrocedió. : Espera un minuto, que fuiste _Tú _el que me marcó como su enemigo. ¿Eso no lo hace ser tu culpa? :

: Por supuesto que no, yo conseguí primero mi varita, antes que vos. :

Harry rodó los ojos. : Tu lógica apesta. : Cayó sobre su espalda, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Mientras Voldemort claramente no veía mucho en sus varitas de hermanas, o por lo menos no en apariencia, Harry todavía sentía que había algo significativo al respecto. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que dos enemigos tuvieran varitas incapaces de dar batalla real contra el uno contra el otro? Era tan estúpido.

: No lo sería, quiero decir... : Harry rodó sobre su costado, su mejilla presionada en su almohada. : ¿Tiene algo que ver con nuestra conexión? :

Voldemort no respondió de inmediato. : Supongo que podría ser, : respondió lentamente, a regañadientes.

: Esta era la idea de la pregunta, : dijo Harry después de un momento de deliberación, : si supieras qué es exactamente lo que es [la conexión], porque no me puedes decir que sea algo normal. :

Esta vez Voldemort no respondió.

: No lo sabes, ¿verdad? : Harry inclinó la cabeza para poder mirar hacia abajo de la cama a la serpiente enroscada allí.

Voldemort parpadeaba con su lengua dentro y fuera de su boca. : Eso es algo tan inusual, : admitió al joven mago.

Harry quería preguntarle más, pero en ese momento Ron entró al dormitorio y se dirigió a su amigo.

"Hey amigo, ¿vienes o qué?"

Harry se sentó rápidamente de la cama. "Ah, cierto, se me olvidaba que todos íbamos a estudiar esta noche." Harry se puso de pie, recogiendo a un Voldemort laxo y su bolsa de libros y siguió a Ron a la Sala Común, donde Hermione estaba esperándolos.

"Ahí lo tienes, Harry. Ahora," dijo Hermione, colocando un pedazo de pergamino-espera, ese era un plan de repaso? Argh, por supuesto, estaba Hermione enfrente de donde se había sentado. "Creo que necesitas centrarte en la teoría de encantos, Harry, has estado luchando contra eso..." Y luego ella fue, como de costumbre, a tomar el control de la sesión de estudio. Harry trabajó en silencio mientras Voldemort yacía envuelto confortablemente alrededor de sus hombros.

Si Harry no lo conociera mejor, juraría que el Señor Oscuro estaba durmiendo la siesta.

* * *

><p>: Honestamente, Potter, ¿No podemos terminar con esto ahora? Deje de acicalarse. :<p>

Harry se burló de la imagen de Voldemort en el espejo mientras se ajustaba el cuello.

: Sólo porque me veo joven y bonito y tú no, no significa que tengas que quejarte... el que se hizo una cara de serpiente fuiste tú y no yo. Realmente me gustaría poder dejarte atrás, pero la cuerda no se romperá hasta la medianoche de hoy. :

Voldemort siseó de retorta y acuerdo simultáneo mientras que Harry hizo su camino por las escaleras a la Sala Común, donde se encontró con Hermione. Se las había arreglado para escaquearse fuera de las reuniones del profesor Slughorn (Slug Club), pero ahora estaba atrapado en ir a la fiesta de Navidad del hombre. Hermione fue invitada también, por ser una bruja tan brillante, pero Harry sabía que él sólo estaba invitado porque él no murió cuando debería haberlo hecho. ¡Qué gran cosa es ser famoso!

Voldemort se había quejado de haber sometido a la tortura extravagante de los hábitos de "Colección" del profesor que había pensado que ya había escapado de largo. Harry le dijo que al menos él no era el foco de dicha colección nunca más.

"¿Estás lista?" Harry se dirigió a una pulida Hermione. "Te ves preciosa, por cierto."

: Potter, ¿es necesario que te recuerde que yo prohibí que te consortes con el sexo femenino, mientras que estés en mi presencia? :

: Oh, lo tendré en cuenta, que los hombres me son permitidos entonces, : dijo Harry por el rabillo de su boca en réplica, nunca dejando caer su sonrisa dirigida a sus compañeros de Gryffindor mientras Voldemort hacía un curioso ruido de asfixia. Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia su crème, brilloso vestido, acariciándose con una mano la frente. "Gracias, Harry. Tú también estás bastante apuesto por ti mismo."

Harry arrugó la nariz y miró a las túnicas de gala que llevaba. Hermione se rió de su expresión.

Como Voldemort muy bien sabía, Harry y Hermione estaban saliendo como amigos. Hermione había planeado llevar Ron, pero recientemente tuvo un enfrentamiento sobre lo que Harry consideró una insignificante circunstancia fortuita. En realidad, Harry se preguntó, ¿cuándo iban sus dos amigos a darse cuenta de lo que significaban el uno para el otro? Harry había sugerido que fueran de la mano en ese lugar y de esa manera ellos serían tontos si no supieran que tendrían un buen momento.

Harry había sido en realidad semi-serio en su comentario anterior a Voldemort sobre otros varones. En el mundo Muggle las relaciones homosexuales habían sido condenadas al ostracismo, pero cuando Harry entró en el mundo mágico descubrió que estas no eran realmente un problema, pero en general se esperaba que los linajes antiguos produjeran un heredero de alguna manera sin importar su orientación sexual. Harry se había lanzado de lleno en el mundo para el cual había nacido, y no era difícil de adoptar las costumbres que tenían en ese sentido. Harry hasta el momento no había tenido mucha suerte con las damas, el fiasco Cho Chang había sido incómodo, y Ginny era más de una hermana, así que ¿tal vez debería darles a los hombres una oportunidad...?

Por supuesto, ahora tenía demasiado en su plato para siquiera considerar cualquier tipo de relación. Él estaba en una lo suficientemente complicada en este momento con Voldemort, por extraño que sonara. Sí, en este momento prefería ir a la fiesta con Hermione, con la confianza de saber que ambos se veían y siempre iban a como realmente grandes amigos.

La pareja, técnicamente trío, salió de la Torre y fue a la fiesta de Slughorn. Caminaban al lado del otro, perdidos en bromas sin sentido, los dos llegaron a la gran oficina de Slughorn donde se celebraba la fiesta. Como Voldemort le había dicho a Harry que esperara, la habitación estaba envuelta en tapices verdes, rojos y metálicos, acentuados por las velas adornadas esparcidas por la habitación. El aire estaba cargado de perfumes y otros olores, y en algún lugar había música sonando alegre.

"Oh," Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. "¿No es esto... una maravilla?"

Harry inmediatamente fue a buscar un poco de ponche para él y para Hermione. Si Harry había querido que su presencia permaneciera discreta, estaba muy decepcionado.

"Ah, Harry ¡Mi Muchacho! ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? No importa, no importa... ¡tan contento de que hayas podido venir! ¿Estás disfrutando de la fiesta?"

Harry asintió, tirando con cuidado las copas de ponche que tenía en las manos fuera del camino de las manos agitándose de Slughorn.

"Sí, señor. Gracias por invitarme", dijo Harry, volviendo su atención de vuelta a Slughorn.

"Oh en cualquier momento, en cualquier momento, hijo. Después de todo, no habría sido una fiesta sin el Niño-Que-Vivió, ¿verdad?"

Interiormente Harry frunció el ceño mientras que en el exterior plantó una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. Por suerte, Slughorn se distrajo por algún otro invitado acomodado y se excusó por lo que Harry podía volver con su amigo y darle Hermione la bebida.

La celebración en realidad resultó ser medianamente interesante. Después de todo, había una gran cantidad de personajes famosos o notables presentes, entre ellos un vampiro. Voldemort le susurraba los nombres de algunas de las personas que reconoció, e incluso le dijo a Harry que fuera a presentarse a unos pocos. Muchas personas a la primera estaban un poco sorprendidas por la serpiente envuelta tan discretamente como podía sobre los hombros de Harry, pero pronto se corrió la voz de que el Niño-Que-Vivió había rescatado a una serpiente de una muerte segura, lo que al menos aplacó algunos. Era un hecho bien conocido, a veces un rumor, de que Harry Potter era un Pársel, lo que con cada estudiante en Hogwarts sabiéndolo, que habría sido un secreto difícil mantener todos modos. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la pieza de información que en realidad usaba la rara habilidad de conversar con su mascota serpiente se difundiera, tampoco. Harry no estaba precisamente encantado con la perspectiva de los rumores de estar "oscureciéndose" aún más, pero estaba preparado.

Ahora, si es que alguna vez se supiera que su serpiente era _Voldemort_... ahora, eso sería realmente algo para tener testigos. Oh, _el pánico_... Ja, que incluso podría ser digno de él, Harry pensó en su mente.

En cuanto a Hermione, ella misma estaba bastante satisfecha con la fiesta, dado que podía encontrar a un conocido autor para conversar largamente con él.

A mitad de la noche, a Harry se le acercó un mago alto con el pelo marrón oscuro y vestido con una túnica gris pizarra halagadora, completada con adornos de color granate profundo. Tenía una agradable sonrisa en su rostro cuando le tendió la mano en la oferta de un apretón de manos.

"Hola, soy Danton Drusferd." Su voz era la de un tenor ligero que fácilmente viajó la distancia entre ellos.

Harry miró a la mano antes de que él mirara a los ojos grises y a la vez anodinos del otro mago, a pesar de que parecía lo suficientemente amable. Tomó la mano con la suya. "Hola, yo s-"

"Sí, Harry Potter. Es un placer conocerte."

Harry luchó contra el impulso de rodar los ojos. Esa era la quinta vez en la noche que no había sido autorizado a presentarse. Sin embargo, él respondió: "Es un placer conocerte también. ¿Eras un estudiante de Hogwarts?" Preguntó Harry, haciendo una conversación ligera. Había algo un poco familiar en el otro mago. Danton parecía relativamente joven, de no más de veintidós años. Su rostro era delgado, de pómulos prominentes y una nariz recta. Él no era demasiado guapo, pero ejercía una especie de fascinación sobre él.

"Yo estaba en un quinto año cuando estabas en Primero", respondió el otro chico. "Lo recuerdo porque ese era mi año de mis MHB's, y fuiste bastante una distracción por todo el daño que causaste. Yo estaba bastante impresionado... Entrando al equipo de Quidditch, la lucha contra un troll, trenzarse y eliminar al Profesor de Artes Oscuras… Sí, bastante impresionante," repitió con una sonrisa divertida. Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Voldemort se agitó debajo de la túnica de Harry.

"Espero que tus calificaciones MHB's no sufrieran por mi culpa," Harry bromeó. Danton rió entre dientes ligeramente.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Yo era un Ravenclaw," dijo, su única explicación, pero Harry arqueó la ceja en la comprensión. "Fue muy interesante ver ser tomado Hogwarts por la tormenta," Danton continuó, mirando a Harry con una expresión extraña y absorta en su rostro. Harry sintió la necesidad de inquietarse, y se rascó la nuca.

"Bueno, me alegro de haber podido proporcionar tan espectacular entretenimiento", expresó Harry secamente, pero su expresión era impertérrita. "¿Cómo conoces al profesor Slughorn?"

Danton se encogió de hombros. "Mi madre era parte de su pequeño club. Ella me trajo como su invitado. No puedo decir estuviera entusiasmado con la idea", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez y mirando directamente a Harry, "pero ahora me parece que valió la pena ".

"Oh, ja," Harry tropezó, "¿por qué sería?"

"Pude conocerte", dijo Danton con una sonrisa fácil. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron fraccionadamente. No esperaba esto. Una lenta sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Claro, él se había dicho a sí mismo que él no tenía tiempo para una relación, pero el coqueteo no era ningún tipo de compromiso. Y además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que llegó a sentirse y actuar como un adolescente real? Por otra parte, se encontró con que no le importaba que fuera otro hombre con quién estaba charlando. Quizás él encontrara algo aquí.

"Esta fiesta se ha tornado en bastante interesante," Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Danton parecía adquirir confianza y se inclinó un poco más cerca. La tela de la túnica de Harry comenzó a ondularse, pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta.

"Harry, ¿te gustaría que-"

Pero Danton no terminó porque Voldemort abruptamente decidió hacer su presencia discreta mucho más... molesta... propulsando la cabeza de debajo del cuello de la túnica de Harry y la formación de nuevo en la clásica S de la cobra. De su boca venenosa vino una serie de bajos, silbidos inarticulados, en su mayoría sin sentido, salvo por una palabra: _MÍO_.

¿Huh?

Danton, mientras tanto, había dado un paso atrás. "¿Por qué está haciendo eso?" -preguntó, no exactamente asustado, sino cauteloso .

"No lo sé", respondió Harry con una mirada a la figura en continuación, ofendida colgando sobre su hombro. "A veces me pregunto si su paso por el frío le aflojó un tornillo o todos ellos en su cabeza".

"Oh", dijo Danton blandamente. Sus ojos parpadearon por la habitación antes de volverse hacia Harry, que estaba empezando a sentir una caída incómoda del silencio entre ellos. "Bueno, Harry, mi madre quería dejar la fiesta antes de tiempo. Estamos de vacaciones en Estados Unidos durante las vacaciones, y nos vamos mañana." Hizo una pausa. "Fue muy agradable conocerte."

"Sí," dijo Harry, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado "Lo mismo digo."

Con Hermione todavía ocupada en otra cosa, tan pronto como Danton estaba fuera de la línea de visión de Harry, el adolescente se encontró en un rincón apartado.

: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? :

: ¿Lo que? : Voldemort gruñó agriamente.

Harry levantó las manos. : ¡Lo asustaste demasiado! Merlín, como que su único placer en la vida es la destrozar toda la diversión de la mía. : Harry casi se enfrentó, palmado, porque en muchos niveles que esto podría muy bien haber sido cierto. Las amenazas de muerte e intentos de realmente de poner un freno a su vida, y Voldemort seguro ha hecho un pasatiempo de eso.

: ...él no me gustaba . :

Harry parpadeó. : ¿No le gustó?, : dijo lentamente, con incredulidad. : ¿De verdad? ¿No te gusta nadie, ¿cómo fue que él fue en algo diferente de cada uno con el que me asocio aquí en Hogwarts? ¿Y qué pasa contigo diciendo "mío"? :

Voldemort frunció el labio superior en una mueca de desprecio. : No sé lo que estás hablando. Yo nunca dije eso. :

Harry frunció el ceño, completamente aturdido. : Si lo hiciste. Te escuché. ¿No te acuerdas? :

: No me acuerdo porque yo no he dicho eso. Obtenga una revisión auditiva, muchacho . : Voldemort se dio la vuelta y se negó a decir nada más. Harry resopló con frustración y decidió por lo que debía haber sido la enésima vez que hay algunas cosas que ni siquiera debería molestarse con ellas, como tratar de convencer a un loco Señor Oscuro de que sus acciones no tienen ningún sentido. Tal vez él realmente había escuchado mal.

: Eh, probablemente él sólo hablaba conmigo porque soy el 'Niño-Que-Vivió', gup-di-du ,: Harry se quejó.

Harry seguía meditando, por la falta de un término mejor, en su esquina cuando el profesor Slughorn se acercó a él una vez más. El hombre tenía bastante sonrojada la cara y Harry sospechaba que estaba un poco achispado.

"Hola Harry, ¿todavía se divierte? Bien, bien." Slughorn derrumbó su peso contra la pared de piedra desnuda al lado de donde Harry se levantó y suspiró. Por una vez, el mago mayor estaba en silencio. Voldemort se removió inquieto por los hombros de Harry.

Fue entonces cuando Harry empezó a pensar que el hombre que estaba junto a él había sido uno de los profesores de Tom Riddle. Habían hablado una o dos veces brevemente, pero Slughorn habían sido muy reacio a hablar mucho. Harry supuso que no podía culparlo, pero había muchas cosas por las que él tenía curiosidad.

"¿Profesor?"

"¿Sí, Harry?"

Harry vaciló, antes de preguntar: "Cuando tenía las fiestas de Navidad antes, ¿Tom Riddle iba?"

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio al hombre tragar mucho antes de que él respondiera en voz baja: "Sí, me atrevo a decir que nunca las olvidaba."

"¿Cómo era?"

Curiosamente, Voldemort parecía listo para escuchar la respuesta también. Ojos de Slughorn se vidriaban mientras miraba hacia el pasado, el consumo de alcohol manteniendo a raya cualquier tipo de reticencia a hablar de Tom Riddle como normalmente lo habría hecho.

"Oh, Harry, él era la estrella, la mejor y la más brillante. Su mera presencia llamaba la atención de todos. Ahora sé que probablemente nunca disfrutó de las fiestas, pero en el momento que nunca habría conocido otra manera suya, la forma en que él sonreía y reía con todos los demás. Sólo él sabe las mentiras que habría escondido debajo de esos ojos azules suyos".

Slughorn cerró los propios mientras Harry lo estudiaba atentamente.

"Podría haber sido genial, ya sabes. Él tenía mucho potencial para hacer _el bien_ en lugar del mal. La gente lo escuchaba, habría hecho muchas cosas para él todo sin derramamiento de sangre. Podría haber sido Ministro, Director, lo que quisiera. No todas sus ideas eran malas, Harry, y yo tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo iba a a ver el beneficio de cambiar su opinión sobre algunas de los demás Era inteligente, siempre tan inteligente; no habría tardado mucho tiempo. Pero entonces... le dije... Pero luego cambió," el hombre finalmente había terminado, haciendo una mueca por lo que hubiera completado esa frase fragmentada. La culpa cayó sobre el hombre de repente marchito por oleadas, y Harry se preguntó de qué Slughorn se culpaba.

Slughorn se empujó de la pared, mirando para todos los efectos, completamente sobrio.

"Pero eso fue entonces, y no importa cuánto de un genio Tom Riddle tuviera, dudo mucho que cualquier cosa podría hacer a V-Voldemort cambiar de opinión ahora", tartamudeó, sorprendiendo a Harry de que incluso pronunciara el nombre prohibido. "Se está haciendo tarde, Harry, mejor se va a la cama ahora. Buenas noches."

Y con eso Slughorn se marchó sin siquiera una mirada a Harry, que estaba de pie en el rincón oscuro que parecía más desolado de lo que había hecho antes.

: ¿Está bien, Harry? : Voldemort siseó en voz baja, una nota indefinible al sonido. Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había utilizado su nombre de pila.

: Sí, : dijo Harry, aunque él no sabía lo que estaba realmente aceptando y sospechaba Voldemort lo sabía también. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que Hermione le esperaba junto a la puerta y se fue a su encuentro para que pudieran regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Harry trató de dormir esa noche, él realmente lo intentó. Pero no pudo, sin lograr nada, excepto colchas revueltas del todo revueltas en la cama. Trató de evitar perturbar el dormir del Señor Oscuro (Merlín sabía que el hombre necesitaba su sueño para permanecer bastante tolerable en el estado de ánimo), pero al parecer sus mejores esfuerzos no fueron suficientes.<p>

: Potter, ¿qué necesitas para llegar a dormir? : un Voldemort-gruñón que sonaba entre dientes desde el otro extremo de la cama un poco más allá de los dedos de Harry.

: ¿Qué tal un cuento antes de dormir? : Harry murmuró en su almohada.

: Érase una vez, había un Gryffindor muy necio e insensato- :

: No importa, : interrumpió Harry, rodando sobre su espalda y dando inicio a las patadas con una de sus piernas. : Nunca he tenido un cuento antes, así que no sé si me quedaré dormido tras él de todos modos. : Harry suspiró. : ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa? :

: En realidad no. :

: Ok genial, tengo justo lo necesario. : Voldemort gruñó cuando Harry se arrastró sobre él hasta el final de la cama, tirando a un lado su profundamente roja cortina para que pudiera deslizarse fuera. Como poco a poco, lo que podía para mantener el chirrido de las bisagras al mínimo ya que estaba fuera de su barrera de silenciamiento, Harry abrió su baúl y metió la mano dentro de su objeto deseado. Cuando él se escabulló de nuevo en la cama, tenía un pequeño objeto rectangular apretada en su mano izquierda. Desde debajo de la almohada tomó su varita y lanzó un tranquilo Lumos.

Voldemort se achicharró un poco por la luz antes de ajustarse y chasqueando la lengua en la dirección de Harry.

: Son aquellas... cartas muggles? :

: Sipi. : Harry sacó la tapa de la caja de las cartas y la dejó a un lado, volteando la parte inferior por lo que las cartas cayeron en su mano antes de dejarlas a un lado también.

: Tienes la intención de que juguemos un juego de cartas… Muggle? :

: Sipi, : Harry repitió, confidente.

: Potter, no sé si te das cuenta de esto, sé que es muy difícil para alguien como tú el entenderlo con su mente pueril, pero yo no tengo ninguna mano. :

: ¡Qué terrible! Ja ja, que realmente eres tan gracioso. Me gusta eso en una persona, ¿sabes? : Harry barajaba los naipes con movimientos rápidos, resonando chasquidos, cortando el mazo antes de asignar un nuevo orden. : Sé que no creerás esto con tu ego inflado pero no eres el único mago vivo. : Voldemort se burló cuando su insulto anterior le salió por la culata. : Los hechizaré de manera que floten en el aire, : explicó Harry. : Yo también prometo no hacer trampas, ya que tengo más clase que otros en mi empresa actual. :

Voldemort se burló. : La guerra es sucia, muchacho. Y la vida no es justa, de todos modos. :

"Nada más cierto," Harry susurró en inglés. Luego procedió a formar una pila de cartas en frente suyo.

: Supongo que podrías saber algunos juegos de cartas muggles, pero ¿escuchaste hablar del siete y medio? :

: Sí. : Voldemort estaba mirando a Harry como si fuera _él_ fuera el único insano allí.

Harry no le hizo caso. : Bueno, ¿sabes cómo _jugar_? :

: ¿Por qué iba yo querría aprender un juego que se jugaría con muggles? :

: Ellos no te dejaban jugar, ¿verdad? :

: ¿Cuánto exactamente conocés acerca de mi infancia?: Voldemort gruñó, claramente nada impresionado por inferencias desganadamente al tuntún de Harry.

: Te lo diré después. Y descuida, a mí tampoco me dejaron nunca jugar, : Harry le dijo simpático. Harry no estaba seguro de lo mucho de lo que de su propia infancia Voldemort estaría enterado, con el hombre entrando en su cabeza de manera regular, pero se apresuró antes de que Voldemort pudiera responder. : Eventualmente lo aprendí, sin embargo, así que voy a explicártelo. :

: ¡Yo no quiero aprender un juego infantil! :

: Je, suenas lo suficiente infantil en este momento para mí, : replicó Harry. : Por favor, sólo ten paciencia conmigo. Podemos compensar nuestras miserables infancias ahora. ¿Por favor, jugarías conmigo? Yo creo que te gustará este juego, y me va a ayudar do-oormiir, : Harry bostezó canturreando, ampliando su brillantes ojos verdes suplicantes ante la cobra. Harry casi podría decir que el labio superior del Señor Oscuro se curvó en una mueca antes de que su cuerpo se desinflara en un suspiro seco.

: De acuerdo, Potter, pero sólo un juego, : la serpiente se quejó, reacomodando su largo cuerpo para tener una mejor posición.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron hasta formar una rayita. : ¿Esto es real? : Harry había honestamente sacado las cartas para jugar al solitario, porque no creía que Voldemort estaría de acuerdo en jugar con él. El hecho de que en realidad había dado su conformidad era… ¿agradable? ¿Confundía? ¿Lo que le hacía la privación de sueño a un cerebro o simplemente el resultado de una infancia triste?

: No me hagas repetirlo. :

Bueno, incluso si Voldemort había estado de acuerdo había sido inesperado, pero eso no significaba que Harry fuera a mencionarlo y usarlo para su beneficio.

Harry sonrió radiante, encantado de que había logrado convencer al más oscuro mago de la historia a una partida de naipes. Se preguntó de qué más podría convencer a Voldemort hacer a cambio de una promesa de sueño, porque era evidente que no podría ser la triste historia de Harry y sus ojos suplicantes los que le persuadieron...

: Bien, aquí van las reglas... :

Más tarde, una vez que Voldemort fue informado sobre cómo jugar el juego, Harry tomó su varita de nuevo y lanzó un hechizo que había aprendido de los gemelos Weasley en el montón de cartas que tendían sobre la cama. Las tarjetas brillaron brevemente antes de que seis tarjetas fueran mágicamente repartidas a cada uno de ellos, las manos dadas levitando en el aire delante. Desde debajo de la cama de Harry sacó un tablero de puntuación polvoriento de siete y medio. Harry le dijo a Voldemort que cortara la baraja para obtener la tarjeta de arranque, lo que dio lugar a la serpiente usando su nariz para empujar la mitad de la cubierta a un lado. La esquina de la boca de Harry se arqueó ante la vista antes de que volcara la nueva carta superior: un cinco de corazones.

Harry miró su mano y descartó un par de ochos en el montón mientras Voldemort eligió dos cartas de su mano para desprenderse.

: Yo estoy primero, : Voldemort declaró. Harry rodó los ojos.

: En todo lo que ello signifique, : Harry le dijo con un amplio gesto de la mano. No importaba que fuera su turno, de todos modos.

Voldemort tocó una tarjeta y un jack aterrizó boca arriba en la cama. Harry lo miró expectante.

: Tienes que decir lo que tienes. :

Voldemort quebró la mandíbula. : Diez. :

Harry sonrió y tapó sus cartas, y un cinco fue mostrado.

: Quince para dos. :

Voldemort gruñó mientras Harry movió los puntajes en la pizarra.

: Veintidós, : Voldemort dejó escapar una risita cuando él tomó la tarjeta de siete y la puso abajo a la vista.

: Veintiocho de tres, : dijo Harry triunfalmente mientras él sacaba su seis, lo que resultó en un run.

Y entonces el juego continuó. Harry estaba en la delantera después de la primera ronda, pero Voldemort lo logró en la siguiente mano y niveló el marcador con bastante rapidez.

: Tal vez deberíamos utilizar este juego como una apuesta por el mundo mágico, : dijo Voldemort gratamente en una voz asquerosamente dulce.

: Sólo porque soy un Gryffindor no significa que soy estúpido, : Harry entonó, con expresión de aburrimiento.

: Tú lo has dicho, no yo,: Voldemort le espetó. Harry se rió entre dientes, pero luego Voldemort anotó su marca y tenía un puntaje de dieciséis años. Harry puso mala cara petulante cuando su puntaje quedó detrás de Voldemort. La serpiente silbó en el placer.

Se sucedieron varias rondas más, la única conversación entre ellos siendo las frases tradicionales de juego.

: Esto es divertido, : Harry comentó improvisadamente.

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua. : Si tú lo dices, Potter. : Cortó el mazo de nuevo por indicación de Harry.

: Hey, yo podría haber hecho jugaras "Ve a pescar"**. Y esto es divertido, confía en mí, porque creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que soy mejor juez en esto que tú. :

Voldemort colocó abajo un ocho para seguir el de Harry, consiguiendo un par. : Veintiséis para dos. ¿Estás insinuando que yo no sé cómo divertirme? :

: ¡Ja! Treinta y puedes seguir eso? -entonces Treinta por uno. Por cierto, la tortura y el asesinato sin sentido no cuentan como diversión, : Harry articuló con un rollo de los ojos. Voldemort emitió una risita silbante.

: ¿Y cómo lo sabes, Potter? Ese intento patético de los suyos en la Maldición Cruciatus sobre Bellatrix no puede considerarse un esfuerzo adecuado. :

Harry se estremeció ligeramente ante el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió en el Ministerio. Su expresión alegre anterior atenuada. : Es tu turno, : dijo suavemente. Voldemort miró al adolescente durante varios minutos antes de que él se moviera y tocara una carta.

Voldemort finalmente ganó el partido. Parecía bastante satisfecho con este logro.

: ¿Quieres jugar de nuevo? : preguntó Harry.

: Dije sólo un partido. :

: Oh, está bien...: Harry recogió las cartas en un montoncito antes de ponerse a empacarlas en su baúl.

: ...¿Serás capaz de conciliar el sueño ahora? :

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry dijo evasivamente, : Quizás. :

: Vamos a jugar un partido más para asegurarnos de que no quede expuesto a tu inquietud... que me mantiene despierto. :

Jugaron un juego y medio más. Harry se quedó dormido durante el tercero, de ahí el medio juego jugado. Fue una transición relativamente brusca de la vigilia al sueño, si las apariencias eran de fiar. El cuerpo de Harry estaba en la cima de su edredón cubierto de cartas, y la cabeza del adolescente fue amortiguada por un brazo mientras sus pies estaban acurrucados bajo la almohada. En el hueco de su cuello y hombros descansaba una cabeza triangular pálida, ojos rojos sin párpados vacantes en el sueño, y enroscada alrededor de uno de los dedos de Harry estaba la punta de una cola de serpiente de lisas escamas.

* * *

><p>Ok, espero que ellos jugaban a las cartas no fuera algo demasiado alocado y deshilvanado, pero pensé que era lindo: P<p>

¡Gracias por leer! Oh, próximo capítulo que finalmente obtendremos algunos Voldie POV, veremos lo que está sucediendo en su mente…

N/T: ¡Rayos! Fue difícil conseguir todos los términos del juego y no confundirme con su significado textual.

** Ve a pescar: juego de c artas, también llamado Goldfish (pez dorado) y sencillamente Pesca.

¡Feliz año nuevo y otras festividades!

Próxima actualización: lunes 5 de enero de 2015.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** yo no poseo, y nunca, poseeré a Harry Potter. Todas las tramas y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y compañía.

BKwriter hizo otra gran foto de Harry y Voldie que se puede ver aquí: **i360. photobucket álbumes / oo41 / hueso-kun / voldiesnake3. png** (quitar espacios) Gracias BKwriter! Éste es realmente genial.

* Respiración profunda * Ok, como había prometido aquí está el capítulo Voldie POV... Pasé mucho tiempo en el capi tratando de hacer las cosas bien, así que espero que lo tengo merecido. Lol, estoy sintiendo la presión para un buen desempeño.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>"Charla normal"<p>

: Pársel :

_Pensamientos_

_"Hechizos" _

_: Hechizos en pársel :_

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente encontró a Harry todavía acurrucado, con los pies en la cabecera de la cama y la cabeza a los pies de ella. Drapeado perezosamente alrededor de sus brazos y el cuello estaba Voldemort, presionándose arriba hacia el calor del cuerpo de Harry, tal vez instintivamente y quizá conscientemente. El juego de naipes arrugados estaban sembrados todo alrededor de la cama, y algunos habían caído al suelo.<p>

Voldemort se despertó un poco desorientado, pero extrañamente tranquilo a pesar de la confusión. Se sentía... cálido, relajado, y sobre todo, seguro, casi... protegido. Él perezosamente chasqueó la lengua para saborear el aire, y se torció cuando su apéndice golpeó algo caliente que sabía a ruboroso vino dulce. Inclinó la cabeza para tener una mejor vista del objeto sorprendente cerca, sintiendo una punzada de sorpresa cuando su ojo se reunió con la mirada de un verde conmovedor.

: Esto es acogedor,: Harry arrastrando las palabras, pero por lo demás parecía despreocupado por la acomodación mientras se ajustaba sus gafas torcidas. Bostezó y estiró las torceduras que su posición para dormir habían dejado incómodo, sin darse cuenta cuando rozaba el largo cuerpo de Voldemort, delgado de vez en cuando, provocando esa sensación extraña en los nervios de la serpiente que causaban que sus músculos se relajaran.

Sacudiéndose las emociones opuestas que se elevaban desde el estrecho contacto y la realización de que había pasado la noche acurrucado contra su enemigo, Voldemort siseó: Yo no soy un oso de peluche, Potter. Tratar de resistir la próxima vez que quieras usarme como tal.:

Era irritante, pero no algo inesperado cuando Harry sólo le sonrió. : Aww, pero vos me usas como percha y un dispositivo de transporte, ¿no crees que esto es nada más que justo?:

: La vida no es justa, ¿recuerdas?: Voldemort negó a considerar el hecho de que a partes de él no le habían importado la continuación de dicho acuerdo durante el día que tenían. Como una serpiente, el calor del cuerpo humano durante el invierno resultó ser un medio excepcional para suspender la temperatura ideal, y por la noche el encanto de calefacción no siempre resultaba tan satisfactorio como el calor natural.

Una vez más, el niño mago parecía cepillar esfuerzo de lo que se pretendía al menos causar una ligera cantidad de irritación. ¡Oh, cómo odiaba estar atrapado en esta forma ineficaz! Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa torcida en dirección a Voldemort, Harry tiró de sus cortinas de la cama abriéndolas, cortando todos los hechizos de privacidad nocturnos y se tiró a sí mismo lejos de la serpiente en la cama. Por una extraña razón, Voldemort sintió como si algo más que los hechizos de privacidad se había roto.

Todos los demás en la residencia de estudiantes ya se había levantado, completando el embalaje final antes de que tomaran el tren para volver a casa para las vacaciones. Como Gryffindors típicos, eran excesivamente ruidosos y desordenados, se apresuraban a lanzar ropa y libros en sus baúles con la esperanza de que les cupieran todos. Voldemort no tenía ninguna duda de que los Slytherin en las mazmorras habían embalado el día anterior y despreció a la Casa de los Leones. ¿Cómo Harry Potter podría haber terminado con estos cachorros risitas tontasera algo que Voldemort simplemente no podía entender...

Voldemort no se dio cuenta de inmediato que acababa complementado a su pronto a ser su subyugador, y cuando lo hizo su lengua comenzó a hojear rápidamente el aire de las emociones que había hace muy poco consiguiendo lejos de él.

* * *

><p>Dichoso sea el silencio; eso es todo lo que Voldemort podía pensar mientras yacía acurrucado en la almohada de Harry Potter, que era suave y olía bien...<p>

_Oh Merlín, me estoy convirtiendo en una mascota,_ Voldemort pensó malhumorado a sí mismo. Vio cómo Potter volvió a entrar en la sala después de despedirse de sus _amigos,_ o lo que él llamaba esos imbéciles _estúpidos._

: Estoy tomando una ducha, ¿quieres venir?:

Voldemort estaba consternado por lo emocionado que se volvió. Una vez más, maldijo la poción, lo serpiente de sí mismo, que de vez en cuando sacó lo mejor de su dignidad. Deseó poder estrangular a regocijo la cobra interior que bailó ante la perspectiva de tomar el sol en la ducha de vapor caliente.

Era todo culpa de Potter, él lo sabía.

En lugar de expresar esto, sin embargo, él se limitó a suspirar y lúgubremente dijo: Bien.:

Voldemort, ahora instalado en la esquina de su propia cabina de ducha con agua caliente, dejó que su mente vagara para tratar de ahogar el canto de Potter de numerosas canciones de Navidad del mundo muggle. Lo estaba haciendo con él lo agravaba por supuesto, Voldemort decidió.

Había tantas cosas equivocadas con el molesto Niño-Que-Vivió. Era temerario, imprudente, terriblemente irritante, descarado, y por lo tanto heroicamentesin sentido que estaba dispuesto a poner su propia vida en peligro a favor de proteger incluso a su peor enemigo.

Y sin embargo... Harry Potter también era inteligente, astuto, perspicaz, valiente y diferente de cualquier persona Voldemort había conocido. Había una chispa en los ojos irónicamente _Avada Kedavra_ coloreados que hablaban de una persona mayor de dieciséis años y medio desde que el niño había nacido cuando julio llegó a su fin. Recordaba esos mismos ojos en un niño, y cómo incluso entonces, cuando Voldemort levantó la varita para matarlo, esos ojos verdes le había mirado tan sombríamente e inteligente que en el momento, sin saber lo que estaba por venir, la varita de Voldemort había temblado en el aire.

Esta línea de pensamiento no iba por donde Voldemort había esperado, y dado que su ducha se había apagado automáticamente, él olfateó su camino abajo con la intención de la búsqueda de algo más que hacer. La correa mágica a la que Dumbledore le había sometido se rompió, y él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Potter ya estaba fuera de la ducha y de pie delante de uno de los lavabos. Tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura que cubría su traseropizpiretoy sus manos estaban recorriendo sus cabellos húmedos como cuando intentaba aplastarlos contra su cabeza. Voldemort pensó que incluso su magia no sería capaz de domar el cabello del joven mago.

Voldemort se sentó en la clásica cobra S, sus planes de hacer algo que no implicara a Potter olvidados por completo mientras sus ojos pequeños, de rasgadas pupilaspeinaban hacia abajo desde la cabeza de Harry y vio paralizado como los músculos del adolescente se flexionaban bajo su piel pálida. Voldemort no se pudo quejar de Potter por su condición corporal, salvo tal vez que estaba un poco en el lado flaco. No es de extrañar que los insufribles, patéticosmuchachosde los equipos habían tomado un interés en Potter. Realmente era bastante-

: Oh, ese piso debe estar frío. Aquí, : dijo Harry mientras se agachaba y recogía a un Voldemort aturdido hasta las garras y con movimientos suaves que hablaban de mucha práctica, ubicaba el cuerpo largo de la cobra alrededor de sus hombros desnudos.

La serpiente interior de Voldemort prácticamente ronroneó en este encanto de vida calefaccionada, sino al hombre la piel desnuda contra sus escamas prácticamente quemaban de tanto que sentía como algo se derretía en su interior.

* * *

><p>: ¿Cómo fue tu pequeña reunión con Dumbledore?: Voldemort le preguntó sarcásticamente al día siguiente, infinitamente divertido por incluso el pensamiento de que Dumbledore no le enseñara a este muchacho nada útil.<p>

Potter se dejó caer en el extremo de la cama enfrente de donde Voldemort estaba acurrucado en la almohada. : Me fue muy bien, gracias,: dijo más bien gratamente. Voldemort estaba inmediatamente sospechoso. : Sabes, me ha estado enseñando cómo derrotarte. Realmente, ha sido un viaje alucinante.:

: Oh, ¿para derrotarme, dices?: Voldemort continuó la broma, disfrutando de la ida y vuelta. : ¿Y qué han ustedes dos estado haciendo... hechizos, entrenamiento con armas, sesiones de abrazos?:

Voldemort observó como Harry se atragantó con su risa ante la referencia a "el poder del amor", sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho antes de que el joven mago se alisó el rostro en una expresión indiferente.

: No, nada de eso.:

Voldemort era muy curioso, y sus ojos rojos brillaban y el cobracapelo se encendió, siempre tan sutil. ¿Qué era lo que Dumbledore estaba haciendo?

: Entonces, ¿qué te está enseñando?: preguntó.

: ...No tengo ni la más jodida idea.:

Voldemort sonrió para sus adentros, y se obligó a olvidar que incluso se había preocupado por esos pocos segundos que tardó Potter en responder.

: A veces creo que Dumbledore quiere que me mates,: Harry gimió, y si Voldemort podría, habría arqueado una ceja en dirección al adolescente.

: ¿Qué anda mal, Potter, comenzando a preocuparse de que en realidad no tienes nada con que derrotarme? Tal vez _debería_ dejártelo más fácil... a este ritmo, manteniendo los conjuros de nivel escolar verdaderamente no será mucho de obstáculo.:

Harry lanzó una mirada a la cobra arrogante.

: Oh, cállate maldito bastardo.: Se quedó en silencio por un momento. : Dumbledore ha estado mostrándome recuerdos. Sé que odias a tu padre, pero que realmente debería sentirse agradecido con él porque le dio su aspecto. Su madre y su familia no eran exactamenteencantadores. Realmente es hipócrita de tu parte predicar la mierda de la pureza de sangre cuando eres un mestizo.:

: No voy a discutir esto contigo ahora.: Voldemort se irguió, sintiendo una vez más la preocupación sobre muchas cosas. : Él te muestra recuerdos de mis parientes... : Eso era... inesperado, y un poco desconcertante.

Harry se encogió de hombros. : Eso y la vez que Dumbledore fue al orfanato para hablar contigo. Eras un niño muy mono,: dijo Harry sarcásticamente y se rió infantilmente. Voldemort se alborotó a fondo.

: ¿Por qué Dumbledore te está mostrando esos recuerdos? ¡Dilo!: leexigió, porque de repente sintió que esto era algo importante.

Una vez más, Harry se encogió de hombros. : ¿Conoce a tu enemigo? No sé, Dumbledore nunca me dice nada.:

Voldemort estaba empezando a sentirse muy frustrado por la incapacidad de Potter para darle respuestas definitivas.

: El poner mala cara no es un buen look para ti, Potter,: él espetó. : Ahora rápido, dime que más te ha demostrado.:

: Bueno,: dijo Harry lentamente de tal manera que hizo Voldemort sintió como si él tropezara en una trampa. : Vi la memoria de un funcionario del Ministerio visitando a tu abuelo, tu tío, y tu madre. Como he dicho,tanto encanto, si te gusta la compañía de los locos de atar. Eso fue en septiembre. En octubre me mostró su reunión con vos cuando tenías once y... oh bien, y uno de tu madre cuando estaba embarazada.:

Voldemort se puso tenso. ¿Cuál era el propósito de Potter viendo esto?

:Y el día de hoy,: Harry continuó, : Vi tu visita con su tío loco y un recuerdo de la vez que estabas en la escuela.: Aquí Harry se detuvo y se volvió hacia Voldemort plenamente y lo miróa los ojos. : Voldemort, ¿qué son los Horrocruxes?:

Su reacción fue inmediata. El cobracapelo de nuevo, se extendió al máximo, Voldemort siseó asquerosamente antes de deslizarse de la cama y apresurándose hacia las escaleras.

Muerte. La última debilidad, el factor limitante en la vida de un ser humano. Al morir, uno corre el riesgo de convertirse en ordinario, convirtiéndose como todo el mundo que muere inadecuado, olvidado, abandonado en el suelo. Voldemort juró que _nunca_ volvería a ser esa clase de plebeyo, y su secreto de la inmortalidad seguiría siendo sólo eso.

Dumbledore sabiendo de susHorrocruxes_nunca_ fue parte del plan.

: ¡Lo mataré!: Voldemort echaba humo, los ojos viendo nada más que una neblina al rojo vivo mientras se concentraba en una sola cosa, matar a Dumbledore. : Ese viejo excéntrico entrometido hoy ha de morir, ¡recordad mis palabras!:

No se detuvo a preguntarse por qué su primera reacción no involucraba de ninguna manera la intención de dañar a su joven enemigo que también estaba en la cúspide del aprendizaje de sus logros clandestinos.

Harry saltó de la cama detrás suyo. : ¡Voldemort, espera! : Capturando la cola de Voldemort, lo rápido de los reflejos de Harry fueron lo único que le impidió ser mordido cuando la serpiente se retorció y se abalanzó sobre él, mostrando los colmillos con plena intención de morder. Haciendo una mueca, Harry sacó su varita y le lanzó un rápida _Impedimenta_ al Señor Oscuro. La serpiente blanca cayó, aun totalmente indignada.

Tras deponer tranquilamente su varita, Harry se acercó al congelado Voldemort. : No puedo evitar sentirme un poco celoso, Tom, de que prefieras matar a Dumbledore en vez de a mí ahora.:

Si Voldemort tuvieracejas, se habrían alzado ante la verdad en la declaración de Harry. El Niño-Que-Vivió había estado sentado justo en frente de él, y él ni siquiera había intentado, con contrato mágico o no, tocarlo.

: Ha encontrado tu secreto, ¿acaso no es así? : Harry tomó el cuerpo delgado y lo regresó a la cama, sentándose sobre ella de nuevo.

: El recuerdo que vi hoy fue de ti preguntando aSlughorn acerca de los Horrocruxes. La memoria, sin embargo, había sido editada por lo que parecía queSlughornno te dijo nada y te despidió. Pero no lo hizo, ¿verdad? Es por eso que Slughorn parecía tan culpable en la fiesta. Él te dijo exactamente lo que era un Horrocrux.:

Voldemort, incapaz de moverse, fue igualmente incapaz de detener los recuerdos de la fiesta salieran a la luz. Siempre había pensado en Slughorn como una tonta sonrisa boba, un hombre tan superficial e infantil, indigno de ser un Slytherin. Pero Voldemort había sentido algo curvándose, algocercano a supunto de rotura dentro de él mientras yacía dentro de la túnica de Potter mientras Slughornles relató sobre el chico brillante que una vez conoció.

Odiaba esto. Odiaba la forma en que se vio obligado a convivir entre estas personas, y fue creciendo constantemente su cansancio de todas sus... dudas.

Dudar le hizo débil, ¡y él no era débil!

Potter parecía ajeno a la confusión interna por la que Voldemort estaba pasando, y el viejo resentimiento se inflamó.

: Ahora, yo mismo no sé realmente lo que es, pero puedo hacer una conjetura. Vos, Tom, le tienes más miedo a la muerte que cualquier otra cosa, así que ¿qué mejor manera de asegurarse de que nunca se muere que hacerse inmortal? Lo que sea que hayas hecho, realmente funcionó. ¿Qué hiciste, Tom? ¿Qué es un Horrocrux? Sabes que con el tiempo, eventualmente, voy a averiguarlo, por lo que tú podrías mejor decírmelo.:

Voldemort no podía dejar de sentirse parcialmente impresionado por la percepción del joven mago, pero eso no quería decir que estaba satisfecho. De hecho, en ese momento, sintió un viejo miedo, nunca olvidado, que brotaba con una nueva intensidad dentro de su pecho, como un manantial tapiado que volvía a fluir.

Silenciosamente, Harry _finiquitó_ la maldición y Voldemort volvió a la vida con un silbido mortal, pero Harry había sacado su varita una vez más y la había entrenado en el Señor Oscuro. En ese momento, Voldemort se sentía como un animal salvaje capturado en la trampa de un cazador furtivo.

: Es magia del Alma,: el Señor Oscuro escupióa regañadientes. Era cierto que había maneras por las que Potter podría averiguar lo que era un Horrocrux, y si él no le decía ahora, sólo sería retrasar lo inevitable.

: Un Horrocrux es un objeto que contiene un pedazo del alma de una persona, que se separó de la principal. Al tener uno, un brujo no puede morir, al mantenerse el alma unida al plano de la vida por el trozo de alma.:su ira hervía como un pozo de lava bajo la piel de Voldemort cuando le contaba a Potter sobre losHorcruxes.

: Por eso no moriste, : Harry puntualizó. : ¿Cómo divides el alma?:

: Asesinas,: Voldemort entre dientes, con un tono que indicaba lo mucho que le gustaría hacer eso ahora.

Potter no se veía sorprendido.

: Por lo tanto, hiciste un Horrocrux, y eso es lo que le impidió morir por completo hace tantos años.: Harry hizo una pausa. : No, espera. El diario...:

Voldemort esperaba, la lengua vacilante salía y entraba de sus fauces.

: El diario era algo más que una "memoria", ¿no? Cuando dijiste que "te maté" en la Cámara de los Secretos, realmente querías decir que maté a un pedazo de tu alma. Pero entonces, si lo destruí, no habrías tenido un ancla más y no habrías podido regresar.: losojos de Harry se abrieron de sopetón.

"Has hecho más de uno", dijo en inglés, horrorizado, pero Voldemort no tenía ningún incentivo para apreciarlo dado que se levantó de la cama.

Voldemort recordó las muchas veces que partió su alma. La primera vez había sido dolorosa, pero no era nada comparado con lo que se sentía en los tiempos subsecuentes, desmenuzando su alma y tirando lejos las partes de sí mismo que encontraba irrisorias. Pero el dolor había sido necesario; no podía dejar que nada le detuviera.

: Muy bien, pequeño Potter, : siseó oscuramente. : Parece que sos más inteligente de lo que aparentas.:

: Sabes, me siento bastante insultado cada vez que me llamas estúpido. En serio, no puede ser _todo_ suerte lo le impidió matarme. Así que, ¿cuántos Horrocruxes tienes?:

Voldemort casi se rió ante la pregunta. : Me niego a decirte.:

: Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?: Harry empujó la punta de su varita contra la nariz de Voldemort cuando hizo el amago de arremeter contra él de nuevo. El hombre-serpiente se echó atrás, el asesinato aún brillando en sus ojos rubicundos. Potter se acercaba peligrosamente al punto de quiebre del Señor Oscuro. Pero el joven mago se alejó de esa línea.

: Está bien, no tienes que decirme. Los dos sabemos que con el tiempo lo voy a averiguar y conocer todos los hechos de inmediato hace cosas bastante aburridas, ¿no estás de acuerdo?:

Harry depuso su varita y se levantó antes de que Voldemort podría incluso llegar a obsequiarle una respuesta. : Sabes, Tom,:le dijo con suavidad,: Nunca quise matar a nadie. Podría haber incluso preferido morir la noche de Halloween, así no tendría que salvar a todo el jodido mundo de ti. Y tal vez debería decirle a todos que se fueran a la mierda y lucharan su propia guerra, pero no puedo. Uno de nosotros tiene que morir, de acuerdo con la profecía. Pero yo no quiero morir, y tampoco tú, así que ¿dónde nos deja eso?:

El chico suspiró mientras el propio aliento de Voldemort se quedó inmóvil.

"Haz lo que quieras, no hay hechizo vinculante para detenerte. Me voy a almorzar."

Dejó Voldemort solo.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días, Harry y Voldemort se evitaron entre sí como la peste. Voldemort se sentía atrapado; atrapado en su cuerpo, atrapado en la Torre, atrapado por la ira y el miedo y su incapacidad para hacer nada al respecto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió la desesperación de su situación.<p>

Se había acostumbrado a dormir en la alfombra frente al fuego, pero no lo mantenía caliente.

La mañana de Navidad amaneció con un manto de nieve fresca recubriendo el suelo, no como si Voldemort hiciera caso de esto. Pero no podía ignorar fácilmente lo que sucedió después.

"_Accio serpiente_."

Harry, vestido con ropas de abrigo negras y capa, botas y una bufanda de color rojo y oro envuelta firmemente alrededor de su cuello, cogió torpemente a la serpiente pálida que volabaa sus brazos. Tuvo que presionar la forma retorciéndose contra su pecho para evitar que el enfurecido hombre-serpiente se alejara.

Voldemort se enfureció por su humillación. : ¿Qué mierda, Potter? Había dicho que ¡_nunca_lo harías de nuevo!:

: Entonces lo siento, lo olvidé,:dijo Harry completamente sin complejos, lo que tan sólo enfureció más a Voldemort. : Estamos yendo de viaje, y yo no quería tratar de atraparte.:

Harry colocó a la serpiente sobre sus hombros, aparentemente despreocupado de que era una cobra enfurecida lo que puso allí, y bajó las escaleras y salió del agujero del retrato.

: ¿A dónde estamos yendo? : metió un bocadillo Voldemort, haciendo distraídamente planes de escape. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba si fue un error venir aquí. Él era el Señor Oscuro; no necesitaba la ayuda.

: Hogsmeade,: le dijo Harry. : El Profesor Slughorn accedió a acompañar a los pocos de nosotros aquí que tenemos permiso para una salida. Mi conjetura es que quiere pasar la Navidad en Cabeza de Puerco. De todos modos, pensé que te gustaría salir un poco.:

Voldemort no dijo nada, pero tuvo que admitir que estaba más dispuesto a ir junto a él con este temporal.

Se reunieron con un pequeño grupo de estudiantes y con el profesor Slughorn en el Hall de entrada. Harry había sido el segundo de siete alumnos en llegar, así que no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo antes de Slughorn les diera el visto bueno para salir. El hombre, como se esperaba, pasó el paseo hasta el pueblo mágico con Harry charlando sobre cosas banales en una conversación alegre. Voldemort sintió un amargo resentimiento hacia este inútil ex Slytherin, por estar tan débil como estaba. Decidió con carácter definitivo a olvidar todo lo que el hombre había dicho en la fiesta de Navidad, porque al final realmente tenía que ser el borracho lleno de tonterías de un viejo hombre, insignificante. Tom Riddle se había convertido en el Señor Oscuro; ¿qué mayor logro podría haber? Él les traería la grandeza a quienes la merecían... y la desesperación a los que no lo hacían.

Hogsmeade estaba llena hasta el borde con decoraciones festivas, por lo que las apariencias pusieron a Harry en un estado de ánimo gozoso, mientras que Voldemort simplemente lo vio todo como basura.

Harry compró un vaso de sidra caliente en una de las tabernas y encontró un banco fuera en el que se sentó. Para confusión de Voldemort, él sacó su Capa Invisible y la arrojó sobre ellos. Antes de Voldemort podría incluso preguntar por qué, el niño le habló, interrogante.

: ¿Estás lo suficientemente cálido?:

Voldemort estaba un poco sorprendido por la pregunta aunque mantuvo su respuesta neutral. : Tu encantamiento de calefacción es adecuado.:

Harry se llevó la sidra a los labios y bebió un sorbo. Voldemort podía sentir el calor de la taza cada vez que el joven mago bebía de ella. Potter, mientras que se calentaba las manos en el cristal, no hizo más que mirar a la gente, mientras caminaban por allí, ignorando completamente de su presencia. La ira de Voldemort estaba empezando a volver con toda su fuerza, y él estaba casi decidido a ahogar al mocoso ese momento con sus escamas.

Antes de que su ira pudiera manifestarse en un acto violento, Potter lo sorprendió una vez más.

: Esa es la familia Sheldon,: siseó en voz baja, señalando una pareja de mediana edad que caminaba por la calle, una joven entre ellos tomandoa cada uno de ellos de la mano y un niño pequeño en los hombros del hombre. : La madre es un sangre pura, y el padre es un muggle quien es el hermano de un nacido de muggles, : contó el asunto con la mayor naturalidad. Voldemort no reaccionó, con excepción de, tal vez, sentir una sacudida de disgusto por tal mestizaje.

: Viven en un pueblo muggle no lejos de aquí, y vienen a la ciudad en ocasiones especiales. Jack, el chico, quiere ser un fabricante de varitas cuando crezca, y Tonia, la chica, quiere ser una princesa, aunque creo que ya es una por la forma en la que su padre la trata,: dijo Harry, una suave, condescendiente sonrisa en sus labios. La familia desapareció en Honeydukes. Voldemort se removió dentro de la túnica de Potter.

: El padre,: Voldemort escupió: ¿él es un muggle?:

Harry asintió con indiferencia, lo que irritó al Señor Oscuro. : Sí, él lo es, : dijo con simpleza. Y luego señaló a un hombre joven que llevaba ropa limpia pero obviamente de segunda mano. : Ese es Jonathan Sorhagen. Su padre fue infectado recientemente por un hombre lobo asustado que había utilizado su cobertizo para esconderse dentro, y ahora no puede conseguir un trabajo, por lo que su hijo trabaja por los dos para mantenerse a sí mismo y a sus padres.:

Dos pares de ojos, uno verde y uno rojo, tal vez una coincidencia festiva para la Navidad, vieron cómo el hombre entraba, silbando, por la acera.

Otra pareja salió de la taberna en la que Harry había conseguido su sidra. La mujer tenía el pelo largo, de color marrón oscuro y el hombre de un rubio sucio. Se reían mientras pasaban delante de Harry y de Voldemort, pero los ojos grises de la mujer parecían tristes.

: Ella es una sangre pura, procedente de una familia formada por una mayoría Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Ella, sin embargo, fue seleccionada en Slytherin. Ella no ha visto a su familia desde que se fue a casa después de cumplir los diecisiete años; por lo que entiendo que la echaron. Ella conoció a su novio en una visita a Francia. Fue a Beauxbatons. Una vez que estén casados no creo que planeen quedarse en Inglaterra.:

Voldemort contempló todo lo que le habían dicho, vagamente fascinado por el joven mago. : ¿Cómo siquiera sabes todo eso?:

Harry se encogió de hombros, tomando otro sorbo de sidra. : Soy el Niño-Que-Vivió; muchas veces la gente se me acerca, con ganas de hablar y darme la mano a causa de algo que yo no recuerdo haber hecho. No sé por qué, pero me gusta que me hablen de sus vidas y las de sus amigos. Yo sólo escucho. Gran parte del tiempo, sin embargo, como que me pongo mi Capa Invisible aquí y echo a caminar. Me gusta ser invisible, porque entonces yo soy yo y no quien ellos quieren ver. Una vez más, sólo observo. Puedes aprender un montón de cosas cuando haces eso, te sorprenderías. Sólo porque quieres que el mundo sea algo, imaginando que está en su propio camino, no significa que es como lo que realmente es. Puede que tengas razón en algunas cosas, o podría ser que simplemente no conozcas la verdad todavía.:

Voldemort se removió en los hombros de Harry, una extraña especie de emoción que brotaba de la parte oscurecida de sí mismo. ¿Cómo fue que Potter podría hacerle preguntarse sobre sí mismo? No debería haber nada de que dudar; él era el mago más poderoso con vida, ¿qué era lo que había que inquirir entonces?

Pero era difícil mantener ese enfoque cuando había algo de valor en lo que Potter había dicho. Voldemort quería quedarse enojado, pero él estaba intrigado. Él también se sentía bastante desorientado.

Harry volvió a hablar. : No creo que alguna vez hayas mirado realmente y escuchado, ¿verdad? En lugar de eso, tú-:

: Yo he sometido al escrutinio, he calculado, me he asegurado de _que Yo_tenía _Su_atención, : Voldemort continuó las ideas del niño, ya no era capaz de resistir este impulso sin nombre dentro de él. : Harry Potter, creo que estás tratando de reformarme, : la serpiente acusó con medio corazón de malicia. Harry simplemente sonrió y se rió en voz baja mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con la mano. La acción no sólo lo atrajo sino que, además, hizo al nudo de rabia dentro de Voldemort más pequeño y más alejado, más insignificante. Por primera vez en varios días, su mente se sentía clara. Había otras cosas en las que centrarse en estos momentos.

: Tal vez lo esté- no me herirá el intentarlo. Soy un Gryffindor, después de todo. Tendemos a asumir los retos de causas perdidas.:

Algo se retorció dentro del Señor Oscuro. : ¿Y yo soy una causa perdida?: preguntó con indiferencia, aunque había una nota real dentro de la cuestión.

: Sólo si quieres serlo,: Harry le dijo en voz baja. Se quedó en silencio, y luego dijo: ¿Ha habido alguna vez algo que lamentaras?:

Voldemort entrenó a sus ojos rubicundos sobre el joven. : ¿Qué pensás vos?:

Sacudiendo la cabeza de forma insegura, dijo Harry,: Sinceramente, no lo sé. Quiero decir...: Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos desordenados del colorde la medianoche. : Durante mucho tiempo, yo te he visto como nada más que un monstruo, inhumano. Pero has estado viviendo en mi cuello durante el último par de semanas, y, me tienes preguntándome si, tal vez, eres un pequeño ser humano después de todo,: el mago más joven confesó. : Probablemente estés completamente insultado ahora, ¿te sientes así?: dijo Harry con una débil sonrisa.

La serpiente chasqueó la lengua, saboreando las emociones del joven. Eran dulces y amargas al mismo tiempo y no sabíancomo las suyas propias. La humanidad era débil, él a propósito la había purgado de sí mismo, al arrancar su alma aparte, así que ¿por qué entonces significaba algo para él escuchar a Potter decir que se había dejado un poco?

: ¿Responderás mi cuestión?: Harry preguntó a la cobra silenciosa, que parecía sacudirse.

: ¿Acerca de lamentar? Aparte de no matarte, mocoso... no, no creo que lo haga,: terminó solemnemente.

Por alguna razón, Potter parecía... decepcionado, y Voldemort a su vez tuvo la sensación de que había pasado algo por alto. Sintió la necesidad de explicarsea sí mismo, sin importar de que él no estaba obligado a ello.

: No me arrepiento de las cosas que han pasado, son las cosas que he elegido, porque sería débil, atrapado en un ciclo de "qué pasaría si". Soy un amargo, bastardo tiránico frío, sabes que soy así Harry, y por lo que sé, no voy a dejar que me arrepiente de lo que me ha traído hasta aquí.: Voldemort no se dio cuenta de que había utilizado por primera vez el nombre del joven mago.

: ¿Envuelto alrededor de los hombros de tu enemigo y congelado como una serpiente?: dijo Harry con una sonrisa torcida.

Voldemort se burló. : Sabes lo que quiero decir. Os lo he dicho antes, no hay bien ni mal, sólo el poder y los que son demasiado débiles para buscarlo. He hecho mis elecciones, Harry, y no me arrepiento del camino que he elegido, el camino hacia el cambio y la grandeza del mundo mágico. Y recuerda, Potter, yo también he visto demasiado estas últimas semanas acerca de mi enemigo profetizado, y sé que vi lo que yo mismo vi hace tantos años, que sueña con cosas podrían ser diferentes. Y pueden ser, si sólo alguien tenía suficiente iniciativa para conseguir lo que quieren.: Por una razón inexplicable, Voldemort quería que Potter entendiera esto.

Harry dejó la taza de sidra vacía a un lado. : Tal vez me hubiera gustado que algunas cosas fueran diferentes, pero yo no veo ese mismo sueño que viste. Hablas de poder, pero, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ¿no es _necesario_ que el débil incluso tuviera algo de poder en absoluto? Te dan su poder, porque si no lo hacen débiles entonces, ¿dónde te deja eso? Prácticamente has admitido tú mismo, que has estado ciego a algunas cosas porque no has hecho una pausa para mirar realmente. Hay demasiado prejuicio y opresión en nuestro Mundo para hacer incluso lo que se podría. Contribuyes a eso siendo el típico mato-primero-preguntas-después Señor Oscuro. Hay un lugar para todo el mundo, si la gente sólo lo permitiera.:

: Podrías hacer que ellos lo hicieran, : Voldemort deslizó astutamente.

: No,: dijo Harry bruscamente. : Yo no soy como tú; no puedo obligar a la gente a ver algo que no quieren. No me convertiré en lo que te has tornado. Pero creo que, tal vez, que yo o alguien más podría convencerlos, o demostrar lo mucho mejor que las cosas podrían ser si todo el mundo ignorara lossesgos exterioresy se trasladara a algo... mágico. :

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Harry se riera de nuevo, el sonido como lluvia de primavera y campanadas de viento en uno solo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas en ligera vergüenza. La lengua de Voldemort se deslizó dentro y fuera de su boca rápidamente, sentadomirando con profunda atención al joven.

: Eso fue realmente muy cursi, ¿no?: esocrispó a Voldemort.

: Yo diría que sí. Potter, ¿estamos teniendo un corazón a corazón?:

Los ojos verdes de Harry bailaban alegremente, lo que reflejaba la luz de las velas encantadas que decoraban el pueblo cuando el cielo oscureció. : Creo que lo estamos. ¡Qué extraño pensamiento! Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría compartiendo mi Navidad con Lord Voldemort, habría pensado que estaban completamente chiflados. Oh, uh, supongo que eso me recuerda¡feliz navidad!.:

Voldemort estuvo inmóvil por un momento antes de que se hundiera más en la túnica de Harry. : Feliz Navidad, Harry Potter.:

* * *

><p>Voldemort se despertó con un escalofrío. Se preguntó si, tal vez, después de unos días con él durmiendo en otra parte, Harry había olvidado poner el encanto de calentamiento antes de irse a dormir. Ahora, estaba sufriendo la temperatura del cuerpo de la serpiente. Se sentía tan débil, así que Voldemort se deslizó sobreel torso del joven durmiente, con la intención de despertar al joven mago y exigir que pusiera un encanto de calefacción, pero una vez que Voldemort sintió el calor suave emitido por el cuerpo de Harry, con poca vacilación se encrespó firmemente sobre elpecho de Harry con un bostezo.<p>

Voldemort saboreó la sensaciónde su cuerpo marchando hacia la calidezhasta llegara una temperatura más cómoday ya sin hacer nada, pensó en todos los días que pasó con Harry Potter. Hoy había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había pensado en algo que ver con la temporada de Navidad, como la fiesta nunca había significado mucho para él. Incluso se había olvidado de que había estado tratando de evitar a Potter, por ira, por despecho, por miedo. Él había estado haciendo eso cada vez más últimamente, olvidando. Además, había algo cada vez más turbador creciendo, construyéndose dentro de su psique.

Voldemort sabía que estaba haciendo algo más que otorgándose la inmortalidad con la creación de Horrocruxes. Él también estaba derramando su humanidad, librándose de ella. No tenía necesidad de la condición humana, de esas emociones que más a menudo que tornaban a la gente débil con cosas como el pesar, la esperanza y el amor. No necesitaba de estas. Todo lo que necesitaba era poder, control, y halló entumecido, sumiéndose en la sensación de frío, donde el órgano necesario llamó a su latido, del corazón en su pecho. Harry Potter era débil porque era humano. Tenía que lamentarse, soñar, esperar y ansiar, amaba, daba todo de sí mismo con cuasi inexistente vacilación a aquellos por los que él se sacrificaba.

Inexplicablemente, un debate que una vez tuvo con Potter sobre los muggles, a quienesVoldemort odiaba en el principio, llegó a la vanguardia de su mente.

_:_ ¿Por _qué no te gustanlos muggles? Quiero decir, tú y yo hemos tenido experiencias horribles con ellos, pero sí sé que es ilógico juzgar sólo por algunos ejemplos, ¿no?:_

_: Son irrelevantes. Ellos piensan_ que ellos_son superiores mientras de hecho hay magos que merecen su respeto. La magia es poder, mientras que los muggles no tienen nada excepto su arrogancia y sus arrugadas, insignificantes mentes.:_

_: Sólo estás siendo prejuicioso. Y lo sabes,:_dijo Potter_,: al final, todos somos humanos, y la magia es lo único que nos hace diferentes. De lo contrario, todos somos iguales.:_

Voldemort bufó. Eso era ridículo.

_: ¡Nosotros no somos como ellos...!:_

_: ¡Sí, lo somos!: _Voldemort retrocedió ante el arrebato de Harry, compelido por la fuerza de la convicción del joven.

_: Todo se reduce a una cosa: la naturaleza humana y las decisiones que tomamos. Ambos, Muggles y Magos optan por aislarse de las cosas que no entienden,:_Harry escupió entre dientes. _: Lo mismo vale para otras cosas; incluso la Luz y la Oscuridad no son muy diferentes. Claro, alguien puede elegir sólo practicar magia luminosa, pero todavía son capaces de mentir, engañar, y de asesinar como cualquier otro ser humano. Sé que hay magos oscuros por ahí que son capaces de honestidad y bondad y compasión, porque como un ser humano tienen la capacidad para ello.:_

Voldemort alzó la cabeza hacia atrás, el cobracapelo inflado estalló dado que Potter se inclinó muy cerca.

_: Pero me pregunto, Voldemort, si eres lo suficientemente humano para acasocomprenderlo.: _Por alguna inexplicable razón, el chico sonaba triste; esto incomodó a Voldemort.

_: Eres un tonto, Harry Potter,:_dijo blando_._

Harry sonrió con suavidad._ : No, no lo soy, Tom.: _losintestinos del Señor Oscuro se retorcieronante la simultánea ira por el uso de su nombre de pila y la extraña necesidad que le instigaba por el escuchar el timbre de Harry. Sólo le enfureció más, porque este muchacho estaba haciendo algo con él que no podía entender._ : Sólo sé que hay más vida que blanco y negro. ¿Sabes qué?, para ser un genio, que realmente te falta mucho por aprender, ¿o no?:_

No importa cómo él lo intentó, Voldemort no podía conseguir que la conversación se fuera de su mente. Bordeaba lo enloquecedor cómo Harry Potter podía cortar más profundo de lo que nadie jamás podría.

Desde la primera división de su alma, Voldemort se había acostumbrado a las piezas en blanco de sí mismo, las zonas de niebla, ennegrecidas él había podido acceder más, y a él no le importaba porque él no las necesitaba. Ellas no tenían ningún valor para él.

Sólo que ahora, cuánto más tiempo pasaba con Potter, fueron más las veces en las que él siguió corriendo y creando boquetes hasta estas barreras, chocando con una masa sombría que lo cegó y le atragantó hasta que fue obligado a retirarse. No necesitaba de esas, así que ¿por qué seguía inexplicablemente en busca de ellas?

Era claramente una ocurrencia desconcertante. Contaba que como consecuencia de este estado de debilidad intolerable fuera permitiendo la infección de la personificación de todo lo que era un ser humano de blando corazón que entraba por el enlace directo en su mente. El muchacho era un enigma. Cuando Voldemort llegó por primera vez hasta él para ofrecer una ganga, sólo esperaba una aceptación a regañadientes de asistencia y una horda de resentimiento a cada paso, tal vez incluso intentos de sabotaje en su esfuerzo de encontrar una forma de revertir los efectos de la poción. Pero en lugar de ser tratado como el enemigo que él era, ni siquiera fue tratado como un preso odiado, el siempre noble Harry Potter lo trató a él, Voldemort, como una mascota favorecida, o bien, ¿se atrevería a decirlo?, como un amigo.

Si Voldemort no lo conociera mejor, esto era como si al chico… le importara… lo quisiera… cuidar.

El labio superior de Voldemort se acurrucóinconscientemente ante la idea. Nadie se preocupó por él, no cuando él era el infame Señor Oscuro, ni cuando no era más que un olvidado niño pequeño. En realidad, nunca había sido un niño, pero había sido joven una vez, y solía preguntarme cómo sería ser atendido y cuidado, aunque sólo fuera que le _importara_a alguien. Pensó que se había escindido hace largo de esos anhelos, pero ahora se preguntaba si ellos simplemente se habían olvidado.

No, ellos se habían ido, él lo sabía. Lo que lo frustraba ahora era que ellos estaban de _nuevo._ Imposible.

Sin embargo, no podía denegar el extraño afectar que el joven mago tenía sobre él. Los ojos de Voldemort brillaban en la oscuridad mientras su pálido cuerpo subía y bajaba en el pecho de Harry mientras respiraba tranquilamente mientras dormía. Voldemort estudió el rostro de joven, todo desde su pálida piel con el trasfondo oscuro de su pelo alborotado que nunca se aplanaba hasta los labios rojos entreabiertos en su sueño. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la cicatriz maldita tallada en la frente. Voldemort se sentía desconectado de nuevo, pero a lo que él no podía discernir, y esta vez le preocupaba mucho más que nunca antes. La sensación era similar a la que tenía cuando había algo que él debía saber, pero no podía entender el por qué.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza y golpeó el aire con su lengua cuando volvió su mirada hacia las cortinas chillonamenterojas que rodeaban la cama del Gryffindor.

_: Harry Potter: ¿qué me estás haciendo?:_

Harry no respondió a la pregunta que en voz baja susurró. Era más que nada retórica de todas formas.

Voldemort se quedó dormido, arrullado tanto por la calidez y los calmantes movimientos del pecho de Harry. Esa noche los sueños de Harry invadieron los propios. El aprendiz de brujo estaba jugando al Quidditch, y por un momento el Señor Oscuro y el Elegido vieron a través de los mismos ojos sin dolor ni miedo. Era el sueño de Harry, y juntos él y Voldemort experimentaron una única alegría y una única paz mientras corrían tras la snitch en su escoba, ambos completamente absorbidos en placer de la caza con el viento que azotaba en su cara y sopló haciendo sus ropas ondear detrás de ellos. Harry atrapó la snitch, pero en ese extraño universo del ensueño, ya no era una pequeñapelotita alada, sino una pálida cobra de ojos rojos. Voldemort se mareó cuando los colores del mundo de los sueños sangraron juntos y luego se enderezó otra vez.

La cara de Harry Potter entró en foco y le sonrió a la serpiente en sus manos. Voldemort sintió una punzada de confusión en el cambio de punto de vista. ¿De quién era el sueño ahora?

"Te atrapé", dijo el Harry del sueño sonriendo antes de morir bajo el sol, la visión de Voldemort cegada de nuevo ante el cuadro enfocándose, esta vez con el mismo Potter sonriente lo sostenía cuidadosamente en sus pálidos brazosblancos. Voldemort se sintió sonreír y se inclinó más cerca de ese hermoso rostro despreocupado, y sintió algo que era remarcablemente como su necesidad y algo aún más dulce que no pudo identificar.

"Ah, pero ahora que te he cogido a ti", dijo. Liberando una de sus manos sin dejar caer al joven, Voldemort apartó el flequillo de la medianoche de la frente, revelando no una cicatriz en forma de rayo, sino una cobra animada grabada en la piel. Voldemort apretó su esbeltez, arañó con un dedo la marca, y la serpiente parecía refregarse contra ella.

_"Mío"._

La palabra que había dicho sin querer en la fiesta de Navidad hizo ecos en su cabeza mientras Voldemort se despertaba de nuevo, esta vez no de frío, sino del choque cuando, como piezas de un rompecabezas invisible, muchas cosas cayeron en su lugar para crear una imagen horrible y hermosa en su ironía. Debajo de él, Harry suspiró y movió una mano, sólo para entrelazar infaliblemente y ciegamente sus dedos con la cola de la serpiente.

Algo cambió en el interior de Voldemort mientras observaba al joven mago llegar a él. Como si una suave brisa se filtrara a través de las complejidades de la mente, una parte de sí mismo que estaba hace sólo unos momentos amortiguada llegó a un enfoque claro. Ese anhelo indefinible entró en una definición nítida, y Voldemort sabía que no iba a matar a Harry Potter, Harry Potter, porque se había convertido en suyo. Ahora sabía lo que había estado tratando de resolver sobre esta atracción, esta obsesión por la profecía, por las circunstancias, por la mente que siempre estaba conectada manteniéndolos a él y a Potter juntos. Y ahora entendía por qué. Con Harry Potter, el no podría fallar.

_Oh, Dumbledore, casi me tuviste,_ Voldemort pensó con la alegría insana de un hombre que de una sola movida ha superado a su enemigo. Voldemort, cuando él se recostó a dormir, se comprometió al acto de poseer de Potter la mente, el cuerpo y el alma. Ya no tenía que luchar consigo mismo, ya no tenía que fingir que una gran parte de él mismo veía matar a Potter como un desperdicio.

Pero en realidad, Potter ya era suy... después de todo, él era su Horrocrux.

Excepto... que cuando Voldemort una vez más se quedó dormido, se olvidó de la parte de que fue Harry Potter quién lo atrapó primero.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo es un monstruo. Soy feliz.<strong>

**¿Les gustó su regalo de Reyes? Besos y abrazos.**

Gracias **yuram**! un abrazo para ti también!  
><strong>Sakura-Selene<strong>: sí, yo creo que se desaprovecha a Slughorn en el canon... queda como un old slug nomás... Y Harry... por algún lado tenía que empezar... y dado que Tommy le veda las chicas... je

Gracias **Frida12346**! Cuando tenga tiempo publico una guía del 7 y medio, como una pequeña pestaña informativa.  
>Gracias a todos!<p>

**Próxima actualización: lunes 12 de enero.**


End file.
